Feel the Heat of the Night
by Maloriel
Summary: Noctis et ses amis partent séjourner à Tenebrae pour rendre visite à Luna, la fiancée du prince. Ironique, quand on sait que Noctis n'a d'yeux que pour son frère Ravus. Mais après un an sans se voir, les Nox Fleuret ont changé et leur réservent plus d'une surprise...
1. Chapter 1

**Ceux qui connaissent mes fics savent que la musique joue un rôle très important dans mon processus d'écriture. Alors je vais vous expliquer vite fait pourquoi celle-ci porte le nom d'un tube des années 90.**

 **1er janvier 2019, vers 3h du matin. Je joue à FFXV avec mon compagnon. Entre deux tunings de l'enfer, frappée d'une illumination, je m'exclame : « J'ai une 'super' idée de fanfic ! »**

 **1er janvier 2019, vers 13h. Je me réveille avec une vieille chanson des années 80 dans la tête. En la cherchant, Youtube nous recommande d'écouter un truc plus tardif : Masterboy, _Feel the Heat of the Night_. Je retombe en enfance, ce morceau figurait sur une veille compil de dance, et je me rends compte qu'en fait c'était cool et rigolo, cette musique. Et je me dis : « Mais c'est la bande originale parfaite pour mon idée à la con ! » Et puis les idées se multiplient, des idées qui me mettaient beaucoup trop en joie pour ne pas les écrire. Et voilà, cette fic était née, sous le signe de la dance des années 90, dont la joie et l'énergie m'ont donné l'inspiration. Ne me jugez pas :D**

 **Et puis zut, je me suis dit que ça ne me ferait pas de mal d'écrire un truc léger sur FFXV, pour changer. Et peut-être qu'à vous non plus, chers lecteurs :) Voyez ça comme un conte de fées olé-olé qui n'a qu'un seul but : vous enjailler !**

 **Alors mettez vos baskets clignotantes, montez le volume de votre radio-K7, et enjoy !**

 **PS : OUI, je sais, j'ai 36 000 fics en cours. Mais celle-ci sera brève :) (je sais, je pensais la même chose pour celle sur _Bleach_. Mais cette fois, je suis sûre de moi ;)**

 **PS2 : pour aller au bout de ma connerie, tous les titres de chapitre sont ceux de vieux tubes de dance que je kiffe honteusement. Et je vous laisse sur des paroles de sagesse d'un grand philosophe appelé Ice MC.**

* * *

 _Yes the bad times in life is like a telephone  
You never know when its gonna ring  
But when it ring  
Just pick it up upon receive  
When you finish  
Put down the receiver and carry on  
'Cause the sun will always shine_

* * *

 _ **Feel the Heat of the Night**_

CHAPITRE UN : Mr. Vain*

*Culture Beat

I

Les fiançailles avaient été annoncées quelques jours plus tôt, et Noctis se préparait pour rendre visite à sa future épouse dans le pays voisin de Tenebrae. Il se trouvait dans un état d'esprit plutôt mitigé quant à ce mariage. En fait, il était un cas désespéré et il le savait. Tout le monde le savait. Enfin, par 'tout le monde', il fallait entendre Gladio, Ignis et Prompto. Les Six soient loués, ils étaient les seuls à savoir pour sa petite obsession.

Noctis avait quatorze ans quand c'était arrivé. Les vacances d'été à Tenebrae, le coup de foudre. Alors, Ignis avait dû se charger de _la_ conversation sur les choses de la vie. Un souvenir traumatisant pour le jeune prince. Aujourd'hui, Noctis avait dix-neuf ans, il n'était pas beaucoup plus informé sur les choses de la vie, et son coup de foudre s'était transformé en passion languissante et totalement à sens unique.

Il allait se marier avec la princesse Lunafreya Nox Fleuret, mais il était fou amoureux de son frère. Et il en était au point où il n'arrivait même plus à détester l'idée de ce mariage, parce qu'il se disait qu'au moins, ça le rapprocherait de Ravus. Le prince et lui n'étaient même pas amis. Ravus le remarquait à peine, et croyait-il, ne l'aimait pas beaucoup. L'espoir d'utiliser ce mariage pour être plus proche de lui, c'était lâche et vraiment minable vis-à-vis de Luna, mais Noctis était terriblement timide et il n'imaginait pas même dans ses pires cauchemars avouer la vérité. Et puis, c'était ridicule. Ravus n'était pas du tout quelqu'un pour lui. D'abord, s'il fallait rappeler l'évidence, c'était un homme. Plus vieux que lui. Plus intelligent. Plus beau. Moins... célibataire ? Tout en fourrant des t-shirts dans sa valise, Noctis fut parcouru d'un frisson. _Par Bahamut, faites qu'il soit célibataire..._ Ensuite, il se traita du pire idiot du monde, parce que d'une, étant donné qu'il était lui-même fiancé, il allait falloir qu'il se mette dans le crâne qu'il n'était _plus_ célibataire. De deux, parce que... À quoi est-ce qu'il pensait en fixant stupidement cette boîte de préservatifs ?! Ce n'était certainement pas avec Luna qu'il comptait s'en servir, donc...

Frustré, il jeta la boîte à travers sa ch ambre d'un geste rageur.

« Et merde ! explosa-t-il. Je suis un con !

— Quel scoop ! »

Noctis redressa brusquement la tête et sursauta en voyant Prompto adossé à l'encadrement de la porte, bras croisés, sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Puis, le blond entra dans la chambre et regarda le contenu de la valise d'un air critique.

« T'as pensé à prendre des costumes, au moins ? C'est quand même ta fiancée que tu vas voir... »

Noctis leva les yeux au ciel.

« Tu sais très bien que ça me va pas... J'ai l'air d'être déguisé quand j'en mets un...

— Roh, mais non ! Je suis sûre qu'elle te trouvera très mignon. Et _lui_ aussi. »

Comme à chaque fois, ça ne loupa pas : Noctis passa au rouge pivoine. Puis, il se renfrogna presque aussitôt.

« C'pas drôle, Prompto... » Il émit le soupir du siècle. « Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?!... se lamenta-t-il.

— Hum, je sais pas ? Dire la vérité ?

— Genre c'est possible ! Même si dans un monde idéal il me kiffait aussi, j'peux pas l'épouser !

— Pourquoi ?

— Euh... Parce que les princes ne se marient pas entre eux ?

— Pourquoi pas ?

— Parce que... Ça se fait pas ? Et puis la lignée et tout...

— Tu voulais pas d'enfants de toute façon, si ?

— C'pas la question...

— Ben si, un peu...

— T'es chiant, Prompto ! »

Le blond se contenta de rigoler, mais reprit vite son sérieux.

« Noct, tout ce que je dis, c'est que ça me paraît pas l'idée du siècle d'épouser Luna alors que tu aimes son frère. Tu crois vraiment que ni l'un ni l'autre ne finiront pas par s'en apercevoir ?

— J'en sais rien ! »

Noctis termina rageusement de jeter des vêtements dans sa valise, força pour réussir à la fermer, la prit et sortit de la pièce en bougonnant comme son père le faisait quand il croyait que personne ne lui prêtait attention. Prompto le suivit en rigolant.

II

Gladio et Ignis les attendaient devant la Regalia. En le voyant, Ignis lui rappela cordialement l'importance de la ponctualité et Gladio lui donna une grosse tape dans le dos en lui disant quelque chose d'humiliant du genre « C'est émouvant, Noct, tu es en train de devenir un homme ! » Noctis les gratifia tous les deux d'un regard noir, jeta sa valise dans le coffre, et s'installa sur la banquette arrière en boudant. Ignis démarra, et le ronronnement du moteur apaisa presque aussitôt le prince revêche. Il adorait ce bruit-là. C'était le son de la liberté, du voyage, des vacances. Alors, et même si ses sentiments vis-à-vis de ces vacances-là étaient pour le moins ambivalents, il s'autorisa un sourire.

Le voyage dura deux jours et se déroula sans incident notable. Quand ils arrivèrent, il faisait un temps magnifique et la capitale toute entière semblait scintiller contre l'azur profond du ciel. Noctis se serait cru dans un conte de fées... ou presque. Cela faisait un an qu'il n'avait pas vu Luna et Ravus, et maintenant il suait à grosses gouttes, son estomac pesait une tonne, son cœur cognait à un rythme effréné dans sa poitrine. Il était terrifié ! Impatient, aussi. Fou de joie ! Frustré... Et merde, il ne savait plus !

Il descendit de voiture, essuya ses mains moites sur son pantalon et leva la tête vers le palais qui les dominait, écrasant de splendeur... Et remarqua la silhouette qui venait à leur rencontre. Putain ! C'était Ravus ! Pourquoi lui ?! Où était Luna ?

Est-ce qu'il était correctement coiffé ? Où devait-il mettre ses mains ? Est-ce qu'il devait aller à sa rencontre ? Attendre qu'il arrive à sa hauteur ?

 _Au secours !_

Noctis se tourna vers ses compagnons, qui ne lui prêtèrent pas la moindre attention, en mode « démerde-toi, Noct ».

 _Merci les copains..._

Noctis déglutit, essuya encore ses mains sur son pantalon, et finalement, avança vers le prince de Tenebrae. Lui aussi, il étincelait sous le soleil. Il était... Était-ce possible qu'il soit encore plus beau que la dernière fois ? Par contre, il n'avait pas l'air très content de le voir... Et puis Noctis se rappela soudain que Luna lui avait laissé entendre que son frère n'était pas exactement enchanté à l'idée de ce mariage, mais elle n'avait pas développé le sujet, alors il ignorait pour quelle raison. Ravus tendit la main, et elle resta suspendue un bon moment en l'air avant que Noctis ne percute ce qu'il attendait de lui. Ravus lui serra la main sèchement tout en le couvant d'un regard orageux. Quand il la lâcha, Noctis se retint de regarder bêtement sa main qui picotait de minuscules décharges électriques.

 _On respire._

« Salut... euh... Ça faisait longtemps, Ravus. »

Son seul et unique amour haussa un sourcil... amusé ? Noctis frissonna. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?

« Toujours aussi poli, à ce que je vois, Noctis...

— Euh... Désolé... Mais elle où, Luna ? »

Ravus soupira.

« En retard. Comme toujours. »

Le prince de Tenebrae jeta un coup d'œil au trio qui accompagnait Noctis, agita la main dans une vague forme de salut, et reporta son attention sur le jeune homme en face de lui.

« On a fait quelques changements au palais depuis la dernière fois, informa-t-il. Tes quartiers ne sont plus au même endroit. Je te montre ? »

Noctis hésita. Ravus était presque... gentil ? D'habitude, il se comportait plutôt comme un genre de cousin insupportable qui aime bien montrer la supériorité de son côté de la famille, et sautait toujours sur la moindre occasion pour l'humilier subtilement. Étaient-ce les fiançailles qui l'avaient fait changer d'attitude ? Dans ce cas, Noctis se félicitait de les avoir acceptées.

 _C'est ça. Tu acceptes un putain de_ mariage _parce que ça rend Ravus plus gentil ? Mon pauvre Noct, t'as vraiment besoin d'aide._

Il hocha la tête pour acquiescer, parce que là tout de suite, il ne faisait pas confiance à sa voix qui risquait de se casser ou de vriller dans les aigus s'il s'aventurait à parler. Une nouvelle fois, il se tourna vers ses compagnons en une interrogation muette.

 _Vous venez ?_

Ils lui sourirent et firent non de la tête, tandis que Gladio saluait avec un entrain exagéré Gentiana qui venait vers eux.

 _Je peux toujours compter sur vous, les gars..._

Désespéré, à moitié mort de trouille, Noctis emboîta le pas à Ravus.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, Noctis s'aperçut à ses dépends que ce qu'il avait pris pour de la gentillesse n'avait été qu'une stratégie pour l'isoler du groupe et passer à l'attaque. À peine se retrouvèrent-ils seuls dans un couloir que Ravus le plaqua contre le mur et... le prit littéralement par les couilles.

« Ok, alors écoute-moi bien, Noctis : tu fais du mal à ma sœur, je t'arrache ta toute petite virilité. Pigé ? »

Noctis aurait bien voulu répondre, mais un bug système venait de se produire dans son cerveau.

Raisonnement .exe a cessé de fonctionné. Cause possible : conflit entre plusieurs applications non compatibles. Désir .exe et peur .exe et ne devraient pas être utilisées conjointement. Veuillez fermer l'une des applications ou redémarrer.

Il ouvrit et ferma la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Ravus était penché vers lui, beaucoup trop près. Noctis regarda ses lèvres et la forme qu'elles prenaient avec sa petite moue rageuse, pris d'une furieuse envie de les embrasser. Et en même temps, son instinct le poussait à prendre ses jambes à son cou, et s'inquiétait sérieuseusement pour sa virilité – qui n'était pas _minuscule_ , non mais oh !

« L-Lâche-moi... » souffla-t-il d'une petite voix pitoyable.

Ravus recula un peu, laissant Noctis respirer un peu mieux, mais ne desserra pas tout de suite son étreinte sur ses couilles, et s'il continuait à faire ça, le prince du Lucis allait avoir un sérieux problème – et pas de fertilité. Ravus contempla sa victime, et de nouveau, il eut cette curieuse expression amusée. Enfin, il le lâcha, et se remit à marcher comme s'il ne s'était absolument rien passé.

Noctis quant à lui resta un moment appuyé contre le mur pour reprendre ses esprits et maîtriser son tournis.

« Dépêche-toi, Noctis, j'ai pas toute la journée !

— Je... J'arrive ! »

 _Quel sens de la répartie, Noct._

Et le pauvre prince était loin de se douter qu'il n'en était qu'au début de ses épreuves.

III

Après lui avoir montré ses quartiers, Ravus le laissa seul sans lui proposer à boire ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, et Noctis se retrouva au beau milieu de l'appartement, sans sa valise, sans savoir où était Luna, désœuvré et déjà à moitié traumatisé par les premières minutes de son séjour.

Fort heureusement pour lui, sa fiancée ne tarda pas à faire son apparition. Elle se jeta dans ses bras et le serra contre elle avec enthousiasme.

« J'suis trop contente de te voir ! » s'exclama-t-elle en plantant un gros bisous sur sa joue.

Ils avaient beau être fiancés, techniquement, ils n'étaient jamais sortis ensemble, et Noctis était content qu'elle n'ait pas profité de la situation pour l'embrasser sur les lèvres.

Luna enchaîna aussitôt :

« Je suis vrrrrrraiment désolée, mais je peux pas être là ce soir... J'avais... euh... ce _truc_ de prévu depuis longtemps et je peux pas annuler...

— C'est... C'est pas grave », balbutia Noctis, un peu surpris que Luna se dérobe dès le premier soir. Est-ce que par le plus grand des hasards, ce mariage n'était pas non plus dans sa liste de choses à faire avant de mourir ?

 _Ne t'emporte pas, Noct, tu ne vas pas te sortir du pétrin aussi facilement que ça._

Luna s'appliqua ensuite à l'assommer de questions sur sa vie à Insomnia, demandant des nouvelles de tout le monde en même temps, si bien qu'elle n'obtint que des réponses partielles, mais ne sembla même pas le remarquer. Elle lui parut étrangement joyeuse, et pourtant, il avait la nette sensation que ça n'avait pas grand-chose avec lui. Il n'eut pas le temps de la questionner, cela dit : elle se débrouilla pour monopoliser la parole jusqu'à temps que débarquent Ignis, Gladio et Prompto, fit d'eux la nouvelle cible de sa tempête de questions, puis s'éclipsa aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée en promettant de les voir pour le déjeuner le lendemain.

Elle fit une pause d'une micro-seconde sur le seuil pour s'écrier par-dessus son épaule :

« Et au fait les parents sont à l'étranger donc vous pouvez faire tout ce que vous voulez ! Sans casser le palais évidemment ! À plus les gars ! »

Les 'gars' se regardèrent, étourdis par son énergie.

« Bah dis donc elle pète la forme, Luna, s'étonna Prompto.

— C'est toi qui la réjouis autant, Noct ? demanda Ignis.

— J'crois pas... »

Ils décidèrent de creuser la question le lendemain, et en attendant, prirent le temps de s'installer tranquillement. Plus tard, Gentiana leur fit porter le dîner, et ils passèrent une soirée plus sereine que Noctis n'avait osé l'espérer.

* * *

Le lendemain, Noctis se réveilla dans son immense lit sous un flot de lumière. Il maudit le soleil et son étourderie pour ne pas avoir pensé à fermer les rideaux, et se mit en devoir de s'habiller en mode zombie. Il avait mal dormi, rongé par l'anxiété. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de la façon dont son séjour allait se dérouler, et s'il n'avait rien contre un peu d'imprévu, en revanche, il n'appréciait guère d'être totalement plongé dans le noir. L'attitude de Luna la veille, les menaces de Ravus, ses sentiments contradictoires, la situation absurde dans laquelle il s'était fourré... Il ignorait comment il allait gérer tout ça.

Il y avait une chose qui le détendait, même de bon matin : se défouler à l'entraînement. Prêt à parier que Gladio avait eu la même idée, il quitta sa chambre pour se rendre dans la salle de sport du palais.

 _Mauvaise idée._

Ce fut sa première pensée en franchissant le seuil de la vaste pièce dotée de tout un tas de machines pour la musculation ou la cardio. Parce que Gladio était bien là, mais Ravus aussi. Et apparemment, ils s'y trouvaient depuis un petit bout de temps déjà, si on devait en juger par la sueur qui couvrait leurs torses nus. Noctis avait déjà vu son bouclier encore plus à poil que ça, alors même si comme toujours il apprécia l'esthétique de ses muscles soulignés par son tatoutage, il n'en fut pas plus troublé que ça. Ravus, par contre, c'était une autre histoire. Sa musculature était moins apparente que celle de Gladio et il avait les épaules moins large, mais il était plus grand, notamment grâce à ses jambes élancées, et son corps tout entier donnait une impression de puissance autant que de grâce. Là où Gladio avait la carrure d'un boxer, Ravus aurait plutôt celle d'un nageur. Hypnotisé, Noctis regarda une goutte de sueur rouler sur sa peau pâle jusqu'à aller se perdre dans le fin duvet sous son nombril.

 _Pourquoi ? Pourquoi les dieux m'infligent-ils de si cruelles punitions ?_

« J'en suis à 99, annonça Gladio à Ravus en se hissant par la seule force des bras à la hauteur de la barre où il était suspendu.

— Cent quatre-vingt, répondit Ravus, légèrement essoufflé, en ramenant ses bras devant lui, assis sur une machine qui résistait à peine à sa force.

— Tu te la pètes, là.

— Pas du tout. Tu es lent, c'est tout. »

 _Ok, c'est le moment de battre en retraite. Si jamais ils me remarquent et veulent que je m'entraîne avec eux... Je vais juste mourir de honte._

Parce que Noctis, lui, n'avait pas une musculature à se faire pâmer les admirateurs. Il n'était pas non plus une crevette, enfin du moins, tant qu'il ne se comparait pas aux gravures de mode qu'il avait sous les yeux.

Il commença doucement à reculer, comme on le fait quand on rencontre par mégarde un animal sauvage qui ne vous a pas encore remarqué.

« Hey, Noct ! T'es tombé du lit ou quoi ?! »

Il se figea, comme si ça allait le rendre invisible.

« Viens t'entraîner un peu ! »

 _Gladio, je te hais. Si j'avais la moindre minuscule chance de pouvoir plaire un jour à Ravus, tu viens de réduire mes petits rêves naïfs à néant._

Comme il n'avait plus le choix, il s'avança lentement, la mort dans l'âme. Ravus se leva, attrapa une serviette et s'essuya le visage avant de le regarder de haut en bas d'un air critique. Puis, au grand désespoir de Noctis, il s'approcha, prit son bras et palpa ses biceps avant de carrément toucher ses pectoraux sous le tissu fin de son t-shirt.

« Mouais. Prends ma machine, tu manques un peu de muscles à cet endroit-là.

— Ahah, montre-lui tes abdos, Noct, s'amusa Gladio. Cette année t'as commencé à avoir une toute petite tablette de chocolat. »

Et Noctis qui pensait qu'il ne pouvait pas détester Gladio davantage... Maintenant, il était rouge comme une tomate, en train de se taper la honte de sa vie, et en plus, Ravus l'observait avec un drôle de sourire, comme s'il attendait de voir cette fameuse tablette de chocolat.

 _Alors là, j'aime autant mourir immédiatement de combustion spontanée._

À contrecœur, il s'assit là où se trouvait Ravus une minute plus tôt, constatant à son grand désespoir que le siège était encore mouillé de sueur – et oui, même ce genre de détail le troublait quand ça concernait l'objet de ses pensées. Il commença sa séance de muscu sous le regard attentif de Ravus, dont, malheureusement, le sourire alla en s'élargissant au fil des minutes.

« Gladio, tu es sûr que tu l'entraînes correctement ? Il est déjà essoufflé.

— Va te faire foutre, grogna Noctis en forçant pour ne pas perdre la face.

— Noctis est plus du genre souple que puissant, commenta Gladio lâchant sa barre de traction. Quand il se laisse aller, c'est un très bon danseur. »

C'était officiel : Gladio voulait sa mort. Même si en l'occurrence, il n'avait pas tort. Mais Noctis ne pensait pas que c'était le genre de détail à plaire à Ravus. Cependant, celui-ci hocha la tête et dit : « Intéressant », d'une manière que Noctis fut incapable d'interpréter, mais en tout cas, beaucoup moins moqueuse qu'il ne l'avait escompté.

« Cela dit, reprit Ravus, la danse comme n'importe quel sport requiert de bons muscles. »

Sur ce, il s'improvisa coach sportif, au grand amusement de Gladio qui s'assit sur un banc avec une bouteille d'eau pour mieux profiter du spectacle. Ravus lui fit faire le tour de presque toutes les machines de la salle, et Noctis, refusant de faiblir devant lui, termina la séance à moitié mort et bon pour les pires courbatures de sa vie.

Gladio approuva d'un air entendu, et Noctis savait à quoi cet enfoiré pensait : il croyait avoir trouvé la méthode idéale pour le forcer à dépasser ses limites, et il allait amplement en profiter pendant toute la durée du séjour.

« C'est pas trop mal, commenta finalement Ravus. Va prendre ta douche. »

 _Non mais c'est pas bientôt fini de me donner des ordres, ouais ?!_

Et pourtant, que fit-il ? Il murmura « merci pour l'entraînement » et s'enfuit prendre sa douche.

Il était définitivement un cas désespéré.


	2. Chapter 2

**Allez, même si c'est court, pour le plaisir en attendant la suite :)**

 **(Oui, en ce début d'année, je tiens une forme olympique...)**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

CHAPITRE DEUX : Freed from Desire*

*Gala

I

Après une bonne douche froide pour se remettre les idées en place, Noctis s'aperçut qu'il avait une faim de loup. Comme il était trop tard pour petit-déjeuner, il se jeta sur les friandises qu'une âme bienveillante avait laissées dans un petit panier en osier sur la table basse. Ce fut le moment que choisit Prompto pour faire son apparition.

« Bah t'étais passé où ?! Je t'ai cherché partout !

— J'm'entraînais...

— Ah ouais ? Sacrée motivation dis donc...

— Gladio y était, mais Ravus aussi...

— Sérieux ? Raconte !

— Le pire moment de ma vie... » grogna Noctis.

En voyant sa tête, Prompto renonça sagement à tenter d'en savoir plus. Au lieu de ça, il se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil face à Noctis et entreprit de lui remonter le moral.

« Tu sais, Noct, je te connais bien, et je sais que t'as tendance à tout dramatiser. Arrête de t'en faire autant. L'entraînement, tu connais. Ça a pas pu être aussi catastrophique que ça. »

Oui, après tout, Ravus avait dit que c'était « pas mal ». Mais non, merde, c'était encore plus humiliant que s'il lui avait dit « t'es nul ». Rah !

« Laisse tomber, Prompto. Là tout de suite, tout ce que je veux, c'est que Luna se dépêche un peu pour qu'on puisse manger avant que je meurs d'hypoglycémie.

— En fait, on peut pas vraiment mourir d'hypoglycémie...

— Merde ! » l'interrompit Noctis, faisant rigoler le blond... qui ne put pas résister à l'attrait d'une petite remarque piquante :

« C'est Ravus qui te met de mauvais poil comme ça ? Et dire qu'hier encore tu bavais rien qu'à l'idée de le revoir... »

Prompto ne fut pas surpris de se recevoir de plein fouet un Noctis furieux. Il l'avait bien cherché, et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils s'engueulaient en se 'battant', c'est-à-dire dans une lutte pour la dominance consistant surtout à tenter de s'écraser mutuellement. Et comme d'habitude, la pseudo-bagarre finit par un fou rire commun.

« Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ? » les interrompit un timbre familier, posé et délicat.

Les deux jeunes hommes tournèrent la tête vers Ignis, qui les observait depuis le seuil du salon.

« Luna est arrivée, poursuivit le conseiller du roi en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez. Le déjeuner ne va pas tarder à être servi.

— Enfin une bonne nouvelle ! » souffla Noctis en se laissant retomber sur le plancher.

* * *

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Noctis et Prompto, habillés de manière à peu près classe, débarquèrent dans la salle à manger. La pièce avait une hauteur sous plafond assez impressionnante, ce qui avait laissé l'espace nécessaire pour aménager une série d'immenses fenêtres étroites sur le côté gauche de la pièce. Elles donnaient sur le jardin, laissant se déverser des flots de lumière dans la salle à manger aux murs blancs sobrement décorés d'un ou deux tableaux de maîtres impressionnistes. Luna trônait en bout de table, aussi rayonnante que la pièce qu'elle habitait par sa simple présence, faisant oublier la faible quantité de meubles en regard de son volume. Elle avait élégamment noué ses cheveux en un chignon lâche, et en dépit de gros cernes bleus sous ses yeux, elle semblait comme la veille d'excellente humeur. Elle se leva en les voyant arriver.

« Ah, vous êtes là ! J'ai failli attendre, hein ! »

Noctis jeta un coup d'œil à Ravus, qui regardait son portable d'un air totalement indifférent, Ignis assis à sa droite, Gladio en face d'Ignis. Le prince imagina donc que la place qui lui revenait était à la gauche de Luna. Face à Ravus. Il alla gauchement s'asseoir, imité par Prompto. Il demanda à Luna si sa soirée s'était bien passée, et la jeune femme s'illumina.

« Super ! répondit-elle. Tiens, j'ai demandé à ce qu'on fasse ton plat préféré. »

Ce fut au tour de Noctis de s'illuminer : des côtelettes d'agneaux braisées ! Cependant, sa joie ne dura pas bien longtemps, encore une fois grâce à son cher futur beau-frère.

« Noctis, commença-t-il d'un ton rude qui n'annonçait rien de bon. J'ai demandé à Gentiana de jeter un œil à tes affaires. »

Noctis se raidit. Regarder ses affaires ? Il ne manquait plus que ça ! Ravus avait toujours été chiant, mais on aurait dit que pour ce séjour-là, il avait décidé de se surpasser.

« Il me semble, poursuivit le prince, qu'on t'avait informé qu'après-demain soir, nous recevions d'autres de nos amis lucisiens. C'est une réception officielle, même si elle demeure informelle. Tu n'as rien à te mettre, conclut-il avec un claquement de langue désapprobateur.

— Noct ! Je te l'avais bien dit, pour les costumes ! » s'exclama Prompto en lui donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes.

Noctis cligna des yeux. Il avait oublié. Tous les ans, Tenebrae recevait les Lames Royales du Lucis dans une sorte de bal des pompiers version internationale. Il avait juste complètement zappé que ça devait se passer pendant son séjour.

« C'est pourquoi, reprit Ravus tranquillement, cet après-midi, je t'emmène faire du shopping.

— Pa-pardon ? s'étrangla Noctis.

— Luna a jugé inconvenant pour une future mariée de faire les boutiques avec son fiancé. »

Noctis regarda Luna en essayant de lui transmettre par ce simple contact visuel l'ampleur du sentiment de trahison qu'il éprouvait. Faire du shopping avec Ravus ?! Même sans être raide dingue de lui, la situation aurait très bien convenu pour définir le mot 'cauchemar'. Si tant est que le mot 'shopping' tout court n'en constituait pas déjà une bonne définition.

« J'ai pensé que ce serait plus embarrassant avec moi qu'avec lui », dit Luna avec un sourire... sournois ?!

Par les Dieux, si elle aussi s'y mettait... Une nouvelle fois, Noctis se demanda ce qu'il avait fait encourir le courroux des puissances supérieures.

« Je... je peux très bien me débrouiller tout seul pour ça, tenta-t-il.

— Je ne crois pas, intervint Ignis. Mais si Ravus se propose... »

Noctis regarda son ami avec des yeux pleins d'espoir.

 _S'il te plaît Iggy, laisse-moi faire du shopping avec toi..._

« Il se trouve que j'ai moi-même quelques affaires à acheter, alors autant que je t'emmène », trancha Ravus.

Ignis hocha la tête d'un air satisfait. Noctis sentit le sang quitter son visage.

 _Tous des enfoirés !_

Il en perdit le goût des côtelettes.

II

Une heure plus tard, Noctis descendait les marches du palais comme s'il se rendait à l'échaffaud. Ravus l'attendait en bas, déjà installé au volant d'une Ferrari Portofino* d'un blanc éclatant. Noctis marqua un temps d'arrêt : il avait toujours adoré les belles bagnoles, et là, il en tenait une plutôt exceptionnelle. Comme s'il avait remarqué son regard appuyé, Ravus fit jouer l'accélérateur. Le moteur rugit, produisant un son plus rauque et plus agressif que celui de la Regalia. D'une oreille experte, Noctis jugea que cette bagnole-là devait avoir plus de puissance que la sienne.

Encore un affront ! D'abord, la taille supposée de ses couilles, ensuite, ses muscles jugés trop discrets, et ensuite, la bagnole qui avait plus de chevaux ! C'était un complot, il ne voyait pas d'autre explication.

D'un autre côté... Il mourait d'envie de tester cette voiture aux lignes fines, pures, racées comme celles d'un cheval de course. Et puis en plus, il n'allait quand même pas se laisser déstabiliser par ce genre de rivalité masculine basique, si ?

Bien sûr que si.

Et voir Ravus au volant de cette superbe voiture, plus le souvenir de sa petite série d'humiliations depuis la veille, lui donna soudain un courage insoupçonné :

« Tu me laisses conduire ? » lança-t-il d'un ton dégagé.

Ravus écarquilla légèrement les yeux.

« Te laisser conduire ma voiture ? », articula-t-il comme si Noctis lui avait proposé de le regarder s'envoyer en l'air avec sa sœur.

Et le prince comprit que c'était perdu d'avance.

« Dépêche-toi de monter avant de dire d'autres absurdités », déclara Ravus.

Noctis s'exécuta, commençant à se résigner au fait qu'il ne maîtrisait pas le plus petit début de bout de la situation. Et le sourire que lui avait adressé Luna plus tôt... Il était parano, ou bien c'était comme si elle _savait_? Noctis commençait à avoir sérieusement envie de pleurer. Il serra les dents et attacha sa ceinture. Puis, il tourna la tête vers Ravus.

« Prêt ? demanda le prince avec un sourire qui semblait compter beaucoup trop de dents à cet instant précis.

— Évidemment... » grogna Noctis.

Et comme ça, d'un seul coup, il oublia tous ses soucis. Au moment où Ravus enfonça la pédale, la voiture sembla se cabrer, et se projeta en avant comme un animal auquel on lâche la bride après l'avoir laissé trépigner. Noctis se retrouva plaqué au siège, béat d'admiration, tandis que Ravus passait les vitesses en s'insérant avec expertise dans la circulation – tout en donnant quelques coups de klaxon pour se garantir le passage. Malgré lui, Noctis se mit à sourire tandis qu'ils filaient sur des routes compliquées, très différentes de celles d'Insomnia, sur lesquelles il aurait mieux valu ralentir un peu.

« Tu vas écraser quelqu'un, dit Noctis, plus parce qu'il se sentait obligé de le faire remarquer que parce qu'il était réellement inquiet.

— Cette bagnole s'entend de loin, se contenta de répondre Ravus.

— Mais t'as pas assez de visibilité !

— Les gens ont l'habitude. »

Ça, Noctis n'en doutait pas, mais ce n'était pas une raison. Et dire que Ravus avait passé toute sa jeunesse à lui reprocher le fait de ne pas être assez « princier », et c'était lui qui roulait comme un kéké. En parlant de ça... Noctis devait halluciner, et pourtant, c'était bien de la dance qui sortait à plein volume des hauts-parleurs de la bagnole. Ils étaient déjà à un bon kilomètre du palais, mais on devait toujours pouvoir les entendre depuis là-bas. C'était embarrassant. Mais aussi tellement bon.

Noctis se surprit à se détendre, sourire aux lèvres, le vent fouettant son visage, et il n'en avait même plus rien à foutre s'il était décoiffé, tandis que Ravus les emmenait au cœur de la géographie tortueuse de sa ville, de décélérations audacieuses en accélérations qui l'étaient encore plus. Noctis se laissa séduire par la rythmique hypnotique de la musique autant que par les rugissements du moteur, et perdit son regard sur les formes baroques des bâtiments qui l'entouraient, et plus loin, sur les montagnes qui cernaient la ville comme une armée de titans figés depuis l'aube du monde. Tout était si grandiose, ici. Si libre. Si lumineux.

Il essaya de stopper le train de ses pensées avant qu'il ne devienne vraiment sentimental, mais c'était difficile, assis dans une Ferrari de toute beauté avec l'amour de sa vie qui conduisait comme un roi, si bien que Noctis en avait bel et bien oublié toute idée de shopping. Il n'y avait que l'asphalte et les pneus qui s'y aggripaient tout en le survolant, il n'y avait que le ciel d'un bleu aveuglant, les rues qui défilaient, impuissantes à retenir la fureur rugissante de la bagnole.

Il se laissa même aller à contempler le conducteur, concentré, sanglé par la ceinture comme si celle-ci n'existait que pour souligner sa posture et son aura dangereuse de prédateur à peine dompté. Même assis, il paraissait super grand, et Noctis se demanda ce qu'il foutait ici. Tout ça n'avait aucun sens, d'autant qu'il avait l'impression grandissante d'avoir bu quelques verres alors qu'il était parfaitement sobre. Et il eut la sombre intuition que son ivresse allait s'interrompre de manière fracassante d'ici quelques minutes.

Ravus ralentit dans un trémolo vibrant, la voiture grognant sa frustration d'être stoppée dans son élan. Il vira de bord en faisant rouler le volant entre ses mains, et se gara avant même que Noctis n'ait eu le temps de comprendre qu'ils étaient arrivés à destination.

Un peu hébété, il regarda autour de lui : un simple petit parking client jouxtant une boutique de vêtements apparemment assez vaste. Ravus était déjà dehors, claquant la portière et lui dardant à nouveau ce fameux regard plein de hargne et tellement séduisant.

« Noctis. Nous sommes arrivés », dit-il avec ce même ton de constat d'évidence un brin condescendant qu'Ignis aimait aussi employer.

 _Nan, sans blague, abruti ?_

C'était juste plus facile à supporter venant d'Ignis. Moins de la part du mec pour lequel il entretenait une obsession malsaine et qui s'apprêtait à juger ses essayages.

Ses essayages.

Le shopping.

Mettre des costumes en face de Ravus.

 _Bahamut me vienne en aide._

* * *

 ***Je partage le goût de Ravus et de Noctis pour les belles bagnoles (même si je n'ai jamais eu la chance de monter dans ce genre de voiture). Et selon le site de Ferrari, ce modèle, en plus d'être magnifique, est « conçu pour séduire », ce qui m'a paru approprié ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**La suite de l'expédition en terres inconnues (pour Noctis) de nos deux princes !**

 **« La chaleur et la guerre l'attirent... Les tigres, les panthères... Il est en safari ! Voici sa jungle. » (Cf. Youtube, Nexus VI, _Safari_ , et oui, je trouve que _Predator_ et Ravus vont bien ensemble ^^...)**

 **Tout effet d'écho un peu chelou avec _Wanderlust_ est purement 'fortuit' :D**

 **Et toute référence plus ou moins subtile à un certain show télévisé est purement intentionnelle ;)**

 **J'espère que cette fic vous rend heureux-ses, parce que moi, oui :)**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

CHAPITRE TROIS : It's Raining Men*

*Ma version : celle de Martha Wash avec RuPaul, qui est _absoluuuutely_ formidable ;)

I

Aussitôt arrivé, Ravus commença à déambuler dans les allées en piochant des vêtements aussi vite que s'il relevait des pièges posés la veille dans la brousse.

Noctis se contenta de le suivre en essayant de se concentrer sur les modèles proposés. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il devait acheter des fringues, même si la dernière occasion devait remonter à deux ans auparavant. Il faisait toujours tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour éviter de se fourrer dans cette situation. Et voilà que ça arrivait ici, à Tenebrae, avec Ravus. Encore une preuve, s'il en fallait d'autre, qu'il avait été maudit par les dieux.

Avec le temps passé, il n'était même plus sûr de sa taille. Il ignorait ce qui lui allait. Et puis de toute façon, il détestait les vêtements guindés.

Alors qu'il errait à la suite du prince de Tenebrae, ses pensées dérivant de plus en plus loin de l'objectif de leur passage dans cette boutique, il se heurta au torse de Ravus qu'il n'avait même pas vu se retourner et s'arrêter en plein milieu de l'allée.

« Essaie ça », dit Ravus en plaquant sur sa poitrine une série de cintres pleins de vêtements. Notant probablement son regard perplexe, il continua : « Ça va, c'est pas sorcier de deviner ta taille. Ça devrait t'aller. Pourvu que tu te tiennes droit. T'as toujours tendance à te pencher vers l'arrière. C'est très bizarre, d'ailleurs. D'autant que Prompto fait pareil. Tu ne devrais pas prendre tes habitudes sur un roturier. »

 _Hein ? Maintenant, c'est ma posture et mes amis qu'il critique ?!_

Mais, comme depuis les dernières vingt-quatre heures, tout ce qui sortit de sa bouche fut un remerciement confus tandis qu'il prenait les cintres et se dirigeait au radar vers les cabines d'essayage. Tout ce qu'il espérait à ce stade, c'était que Ravus soit trop concentré sur sa propre séance shopping pour lui prêter davantage d'attention.

Il vérifia au moins trois fois que le rideau était bien tiré, puis entreprit de se désaper sous la lumière impitoyable du néon de la cabine d'essayage. C'était à croire que les magasins tentaient délibérément de repousser les clients en leur renvoyant un reflet illuminé de telle façon que n'importe qui serait passé pour un zombie au visage criblé de points noirs et de poils mal rasés.

Il passa le premier costume, et ses entrailles se nouèrent.

 _Je ressemble à rien. Il va pas tarder à débarquer flamboyant et j'aurai juste l'air d'un con._

Le rideau fut brutalement tiré.

« Hmm, pas mal, commenta Ravus, adoucissant un peu ses craintes. Essaie le noir, je pense qu'il est plus ajusté. »

Il le fixait à travers le miroir, et apparemment, ne comptait pas s'en aller.

« Euh... Tu me laisses un peu d'intimité ?

— Non. Tu es trop lent. Moi non plus, le shopping n'est pas mon activité préférée. Alors j'aimerais autant que tu te dépêches.

— Je peux pas me déshabiller devant toi. Je suis pudique.

— Ok, fit Ravus, surprenamment conciliant. Mais je reste juste derrière. J'ai déjà ce qu'il me faut. »

Noctis lui adressa un regard noir et referma le rideau.

Le deuxième costume lui allait effectivement un peu mieux.

Ravus revint enquêter avant qu'il ne lui en donne l'autorisation, et claqua la langue d'un air satisfait, juste avant de froncer légèrement les sourcils. Il s'approcha dangeureusement dans son dos. Ses bras l'entourèrent... Noctis se figea, se demandant ce qui allait lui arriver maintenant. Ravus tira sur les pans de la chemise, lissa sa veste, puis ses mains remontèrent jusqu'à sa cravate. Il la dénoua et la refit d'un geste expert. Il recula pour admirer le résultat.

« C'est mieux comme ça », constata-t-il.

Noctis approuva vaguement, incapable de se sortir une pensée troublante de la tête : d'une manière ou d'une autre, depuis qu'il était arrivé, Ravus n'arrêtait pas de le toucher. C'était à se demander si ce n'était pas une façon très tordue de tenter de le séduire.

 _C'est marrant comme tu arrives à transformer un comportement au mieux déplacé, au pire infect, en tentative de séduction. Faut arrêter de rêver, Noct._

« Prends celui-ci, ordonna Ravus, le rappelant au moment présent. Je passe en caisse. Je t'attends dans la bagnole. »

Ravus tourna les talons et Noctis poussa un gros soupir de soulagement. La séance shopping avait été beaucoup plus courte qu'escompté, et Ravus ne s'était même pas montré trop méchant. Il décida de considérer ça comme une victoire.

Quand il rejoignit son chaperon du jour, celui-ci était en train d'écrire un truc sur son portable, les sourcils froncés. Noctis marqua un temps d'arrêt, à nouveau désespérément sous le charme. Il en avait assez de toute cette comédie. Il voulait tout lui dire. Maintenant.

Évidemment, il ne le fit pas. Il déposa ses achats sur la banquette arrière et se réinstalla sur le siège passager.

« On va boire un café ? » demanda Ravus sans lever les yeux de son portable.

Le cœur de Noctis bondit. Un café ? Ravus l'invitait à boire un café ? Genre, tous les deux ?

Devant son silence, Ravus lui jeta un coup d'œil.

« Alors ?! fit-il, légèrement exaspéré.

— Euh... Ouais... D'accord. »

Ravus rangea son portable et démarra la voiture.

« Alors c'est parti. »

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient assis en terrasse sur une esplanade qui dominait les quartiers inférieurs de la ville, offrant un panorama époustouflant sur la capitale. Ravus avait chaussé des lunettes de soleil et ça énervait Noctis, qui n'arrivait pas à voir où il regardait. Le prince semblait un brin distrait, mais fit un effort surprenant pour entretenir la conversation, et c'était tant mieux : depuis le début de la journée, Noctis se trouvait dans un état frôlant la panique, ce qui rendait difficiles les petites choses de la vie quotidienne, même aussi simples qu'une conversation superficielle.

Après environ un quart d'heure, le portable de Ravus vibra. Le prince souleva ses lunettes de soleil sur son front pour mieux lire l'écran, puis releva la tête et regarda autour de lui comme s'il cherchait quelque chose. Il repéra quelqu'un de l'autre côté de la rue et lui fit signe. Noctis vit alors s'approcher un jeune blond beaucoup trop beau, avec le genre de chevelure qu'on ne voit que dans les pubs pour le shampoing. Instinctivement, Noctis tendit la main vers sa propre chevelure, qu'il savait pourtant intraitable, quel que soit le shampoing. Le type arriva et fit une chose qui brisa le cœur de Noctis en mille morceaux tout en, paradoxalement, lui instillant une terrifiante quantité d'espoir : il embrassa Ravus sur les lèvres. Ravus aimait les hommes. Et Ravus était casé. Heureusement pour Noctis, qui ne savait plus où se mettre, le blond lui prêta à peine attention.

« Tu viens ce soir ? » demanda-t-il.

Ravus jeta un bref coup d'œil à Noctis.

« Je ne sais pas encore, répondit-il évasivement.

— On t'a pas beaucoup vu ces derniers temps.

— Et alors ? » fit Ravus, un brin agressif, ce qui rassura un peu Noctis : au moins, il était comme ça avec tout le monde, même avec son mec.

« Mais rien, t'emballe pas, tempéra le blond, blasé. Bref. Tu m'appelles ?

— Je t'appelle, confirma Ravus. À plus tard, Loqi. »

Le blond se fendit d'un sourire ravageur et s'éloigna du pas vif de celui qui sait qu'il a le monde à ses pieds. Ravus se retourna dans ce qui sembla à Noctis l'intention évidente de reluquer le fessier séduisant du dénommé Loqi, puis remit ses lunettes. Après quoi, il s'alluma une cigarette et sirota sereinement son café, alors que Noctis restait bloqué, victime de tout un tas d'émotions contradictoires.

« Vous... vous êtes ensemble depuis longtemps ? » osa-t-il finalement demander.

Ravus tapota sa cigarette sur le cendrier et Noctis maudit encore ces foutues lunettes de soleil qui l'empêchaient de voir ses yeux.

« Quelques mois », répondit-il avec une agaçante neutralité.

Le cœur de Noctis se crispa douloureusement. Puis, Ravus ajouta :

« Mais ce n'est rien d'important. On couche ensemble, c'est tout. »

Noctis ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, puis s'aperçut qu'il n'avait absolument rien à répondre à ça, et un vague « oh » embarrassé surgit avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de refermer la bouche. Ravus pencha la tête et le regarda par-dessus ses lunettes.

« Eh bien quoi ? voulut-il savoir.

— Je... euh... Non... Rien... C'est... c'est très bien.

— Qu'est-ce qui est très bien ? Que je m'envoie en l'air ? »

Noctis se raidit. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la rambarde à quelques mètres de là. Il était presque sûr que la hauteur suffirait pour mettre un terme à sa pitoyable existence s'il se jetait par-dessus bord.

« Tu as raison, c'est très bien, s'amusa Ravus en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez. Mais j'imagine que tu ne sais pas vraiment de quoi je parle. »

Noctis piqua un fard monumental, et Ravus le laissa cruellement mijoter dans son embarras. De nouveau, son portable vibra, et Noctis pria pour qu'il ne s'agisse pas encore d'un beau blond. Ravus décrocha et son expression se détendit subtilement. En fait de beau blond, c'était une belle blonde au bout du fil.

« ...Non, on a fini. On boit un verre. ...Non, pas de soucis. ...Encore ?! Luna... Je sais que tu me caches quelque chose. Et je n'aime pas beaucoup ça. ...Ça change rien, que t'aies plus quinze ans. ...Bon sang, Luna ! »

La conversation se poursuivit brièvement sur ce ton, puis Ravus raccrocha en soupirant. Il retira ses lunettes et se massa les paupières.

« Tu sais quoi, Noctis, je crois que Luna te trompe. »

Noctis en resta con. Il n'y comprenait plus rien. Est-ce que Luna était dans le même état d'esprit que lui, et avait accepté les fiançailles pour de mauvaises raisons ? Et puis... il remarqua à quel point le verbe « tromper » lui semblait inapproprié.

« On... on sort pas ensemble », murmura-t-il.

Ravus le fixa, authentiquement surpris.

« Est-ce qu'il faut que je te rappelle que vous êtes fiancés ?! »

De nouveau, Noctis considéra rêveusement la rambarde et le vide libérateur qu'elle masquait. Fallait-il être con pour sortir des trucs pareils ! Il allait mettre Ravus en colère, et il n'avait vraiment, vraiment pas envie de ça.

« C'était... pas notre idée... expliqua-t-il nerveusement. Je sais pas pourquoi elle a accepté, mais je crois pas que ce soit parce qu'elle est folle de moi. »

À cela, Ravus eut un petit rire désagréable.

« J'espère bien. Je pensais simplement... qu'elle t'aimait bien.

— On est amis. »

Ravus considéra la question.

« Elle est pas assez bien pour toi, ma sœur ? fit-il d'un ton menaçant.

— Mais si ! Enfin... Je veux dire... »

Noctis aurait dû être soulagé : une partie de la vérité avait été révélée. Et pourtant, il avait l'impression de s'être fourré dans une situation encore plus délicate. Le malaise grimpa en lui à vitesse grand V, surtout quand Ravus se renfonça tout au fond de son siège, tira une bouffée sur sa cigarette, et sourit de façon assez inquiétante.

« Je le savais... déclara-t-il, apparemment très satisfait.

— Tu... savais... quoi ? » articula Noctis, au bord de la crise cardiaque.

Ravus se contenta de sourire en silence, et comme il avait remis ses lunettes, Noctis était incapable de déchiffrer son expression, et ne put que contempler son propre reflet perdu sur les verres teintés. Le rêve de la rambarde se fit de plus en plus pressant. Finalement, Ravus reprit son portable et composa un message.

« Je dis à Loqi que j'y serai, annonça-t-il. Et tu viens avec moi.

— Où ça ?!

— Tu verras bien. À mon avis, tu vas apprécier. »

II

Le _Sashay Away_ était un l'un des bars les plus branchés de la capitale. Et visiblement, Ravus y avait ses habitudes. Il y entra comme un terrain conquis avec un « Salut ! » cavalier adressé au videur, qui se contenta d'un hochement de tête, et Noctis le suivit dans une foule bigarrée majoritairement composée d'hommes, avec quelques femmes et quelques personnes dont le sexe était plutôt difficile à déterminer. Ravus alla droit au bar, fit signe au serveur, qui leur servit deux shots de vodka sans même avoir besoin qu'on le lui demande. Ravus en mit un dans la main de Noctis, et avala le sien d'une traite avant d'en commander un autre, plus une bière.

 _Évidemment, toi t'es super grand et t'as l'habitude de sortir, mais moi, je vais pas pouvoir suivre ton rythme._

Et pourtant, il y avait déjà un nouveau shot devant lui. Il le considéra un moment, puis décida qu'il en avait sacrément besoin, et avala les deux cul sec.

Il avait passé un après-midi de merde, à appréhender pendant des heures la sortie de ce soir. Bien entendu, les copains n'avaient été d'aucun secours en apprenant que Ravus avait prévu de l'emmener il ne savait où en ville. Noctis commençait à se demander s'ils ne complotaient pas avec Luna pour servir quelque noir dessein. À propos de Luna, d'ailleurs, il aurait vraiment aimé pouvoir lui parler. Elle aussi était de sortie ce soir. Il avait juste réussi à la croiser alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir, vêtue d'une robe bleu nuit en satin qui lui allait à ravir, ses longs cheveux blonds sertis de petits fils d'argent décorés de perles nacrées, et chaussée d'escarpins à paillettes. Elle aurait fait chavirer le cœur de quiconque ne souffrirait pas d'obsession pour Ravus. Noctis lui avait dit qu'il fallait qu'ils discutent. Sérieusement. Elle s'était contentée de sourire.

« Il n'y a rien qui presse, Noctis. Et ne t'inquiète pas. Tout ira bien. »

Sur ces paroles un brin mystérieuses, elle lui avait fait un clin d'œil et s'était envolée. Il se dit que Ravus avait vu juste : elle avait quelqu'un, c'était sûr. Mais alors... Pourquoi ne lui avoir rien dit ? Luna n'était pas du genre à mentir pour se couvrir. Et pourtant, définitivement, elle lui cachait quelque chose.

Il fut distrait de ses sombres ruminations par une vision encore plus déplaisante : le blond de tout à l'heure venait de débarquer, vêtu d'un jean taille basse qui avantageait ses fesses ravissantes, d'un t-shirt sans manches terriblement moulant, et chaussé de Rangers qui accentuaient sa façon conquérante de marcher. Aux yeux de Noctis, il n'y avait qu'un minuscule point positif à son sujet : il était jeune, très jeune. Ce qui signifiait que Ravus pouvait au moins théoriquement s'intéresser à quelqu'un comme lui, qui avait dix ans de moins que lui.

« Alors, Ravus, on pervertit encore la jeunesse ? demanda Loqi avec un sourire amusé en découvrant la présence de Noctis près du prince de Tenebrae.

— J'aide juste un peu la nature, répondit Ravus avant de plonger le nez dans sa pinte.

— Oh, tu veux dire que c'est sa première fois ?

— Ça se voit, non ?

— Un peu, que ça se voit... »

Noctis aurait voulu protester, se révolter contre cette façon très peu aimable de parler de lui en sa présence, mais... Il venait de prendre pleinement conscience qu'il se trouvait dans un bar gay. Ravus avait tout compris... Enfin non, pas tout compris. Seulement la moitié de la vérité. La mauvaise moitié, si on lui demandait, même s'il était incapable d'appréhender ce qui se passerait et ce qu'il éprouverait si Ravus découvrait l'autre partie de cette vérité. Cependant, la situation, découvrit-il, pouvait encore dégénérer. Ravus prit sa main dans la sienne et déposa une capote au creux de sa paume.

« Pas de conneries, Noctis. Utilise ça. Bonne chance. »

Et sur ce, il l'abandonna pour aller danser avec Loqi.

Noctis resta planté près du bar, à contempler la capote dans sa main comme s'il s'agissait d'un artéfact maléfique, avant de réaliser qu'il envoyait un très mauvais signal à la gent masculine prolifique dans les parages, et se dépêcha de fourrer l'objet du délit dans sa poche. Il se mit alors en devoir de résoudre deux problèmes conjointement : tenter de passer inaperçu, tout en se plaçant de sorte à pouvoir surveiller – admirer – Ravus sur la piste de danse. Il réussit assez bien pour s'occuper de cette dernière difficulté, mais s'aperçut que ce n'étais pas nécessairement une bonne chose : la vue de Ravus embrassant langoureusement Loqi tout en ondulant des hanches jusqu'à lui effleurer le bassin, la sueur moirant sa peau pâle et collant ses cheveux sur la ligne à la fois grâcieuse et puissante de nuque, lui fit mal au cœur tout en provoquant un fâcheux début d'érection.

Quant à passer inaperçu... Une belle femme noire perchée sur des talons interminables complétant des jambes tout aussi interminables, avec une coiffure volumineuse rouge vif très élaborée et un maquillage plus qu'appuyé, posa la main sur son épaule et lui adressa un sourire éclatant. Noctis ne put s'empêcher de sursauter en l'entendant parler.

« T'as l'air perdu, choupinet. »

Et merde ! C'était un mec, aucun doute là-dessus ! Tu parles d'un endroit traître... Comment on faisait si on pouvait plus reconnaître les mecs des nanas, hein ?!

« Euh... Non, non, ça va... dit-il vaguement en détournant les yeux.

— Allez viens, je te paie un verre.

— C'est pas la peine, vraiment... »

Noctis n'avait jamais été très doué pour dire non, et ne le fut pas davantage cette fois-ci quand la drag queen insista. Et tandis qu'il se laissait entraîner en direction du bar, il capta le regard amusé de Ravus, qui lui adressa un message muet. S'il avait bien lu sur ses lèvres, il avait dit : « Méfie-toi de celui-là ». Très encourageant...

À peine assis au bar, Noctis se retrouva encadré entre deux drag queens, la deuxième étant apparemment une amie de la première. Il essaya de ne pas trop les dévisager, ni de trop s'attarder sur les détails de leur anatomie : c'était dingue, ces jambes si lisses ! Et cette façon si naturelle de porter des talons ! Et ce maquillage sophistiqué, ça devait prendre des heures ! En dehors de leur physique pour le moins étonnant, leur attitude à la fois chaleureuse, suggestive et gentiment sarcastique le séduisit en quelques minutes de conversation. Les deux queens surent étonnamment bien et vite le mettre à l'aise, lui qui était pourtant d'ordinaire si timide et réservé. Évidemment, le vodka aidait aussi. Et au bout d'une demi heure, l'humour caustique des deux amies lui fit enchaîner les fous rires. Mis en confiance, sans donner de noms, il raconta ses déboires sentimentaux, s'attirant des regards compatissants et entendus.

Puis, les choses commencèrent à devenir de plus en plus floues. Il avait la tête qui tournait quand il alla danser avec « Red », comme s'était nommée la queen aux cheveux rouges (« C'ta couleur préférée ? » avait demandé Noctis. « Celle de la passion, baby ! » « Ah ouais... J'aime bien la passion... ») Il avait perdu Ravus de vue, mais pour l'instant il s'en fichait. (« C'décidé ! J'l'oublie ! » « C'est ce qu'ils disent tous, choupinet ! » « Nan ! Chuis sûr ! ») Quelqu'un lui prêtait attention, faisait preuve de gentillesse à son égard, et ça lui réchauffait le cœur. Alors, grâce à la vodka et à la chaleur humaine, il oublia peu à peu ses complexes et laissa son corps s'exprimer. Il sentait la musique dans ses tripes, et pas seulement la pulsation des basses, mais aussi comme si ses nerfs étaient entrés en résonance avec ses harmonies, comme si ses muscles la comprenaient d'instinct. (« T'es sacrément canon quand tu danses. » « Canon, moi ? Quesse tu racontes... ») Ses jambes figuraient en bonne place dans la liste des parties de son corps qui le mettaient le plus mal à l'aise, et pourtant, il avait l'impression de s'être réconciliées avec elles. Au lieu de simplement le porter, elles bougeaient pour suivre le rythme, et ses pieds martelaient le dance floor comme si c'était aussi naturel que de marcher ou de courir. (« J'me suis pas senti aussi bien d'puis au moins t'te ma vie. » « Ravie de l'entendre. T'as ça dans le sang » « À mon avis, j'ai plutôt d'sang dans l'vodka, Rrrred... ») Ses bras, dont il ne savait jamais quoi faire, ne lui apparaissaient plus comme des extensions encombrantes, mais comme ses bras à lui, parfaitement fonctionnels et même capables de grâce, accompagnant et soulignant ses mouvements. (« Tu sais quoi, je pense que tu ferais une super drag queen. » « C'est qu'tu vas m'faire rougir, Rrrred... Mais bon... C'ta couleur préférée ! ») Son bassin, toujours trop raide, ondulait de lui-même, sa colonne vertébrale, toujours trop courbée, portait son poids et ondoyait sans effort. Même sa poitrine lui semblait s'élargir, devenir plus puissante, plus ouverte, libérant sa respiration – et son rire. (« Rrrred, avoue, t'as envie de m'embrasser, hein ! » « Ça se peut bien, choupinet. » « 'Rr'ête de m'app'ler comme ça ! Chuis PAS choupinet » « C'est ça, continue à te raconter ça. ») Son cœur s'accéléra quand Red posa les mains sur ses hanches, mais au lieu de fondre d'embarras comme il l'aurait fait d'habitude, il accentua la sensualité de ses mouvements. Et il avait beau avoir le tournis et les pieds en feu, il était porté par une énergie encore inconnue, bienfaisante, rayonnante, terriblement libératrice. La musique, la présence à la fois bienveillante et intéressée de Red, la foule sans jugement et sans regards appuyés autour de lui, le rythme obsédant battant dans ses veines, dans sa tête, dans ses tripes, tout concourait à lui faire éprouver un sentiment aussi troublant que nouveau : il ne se détestait plus, il ne se méprisait plus. Il s'aimait bien quand il était comme ça. La joie qu'il ressentait se comparait assez mal avec celles qu'il avait déjà éprouvées : cette joie-là était plus complète, plus lumineuse, plus profonde. Elle dénotait l'harmonie, le désir, la certitude d'être au bon endroit, d'être la bonne personne. Et par-dessus tout, elle traduisait un magnifique sentiment de liberté. La piste lui appartenait. C'était comme trouver enfin sa place dans ce monde, comme, au bout d'un voyage éreintant, devenir enfin qui il était vraiment.

Il ne voulait plus jamais s'arrêter de danser.

* * *

 _De l'autre côté du bar..._

« Ohé, Ravus, tu rêvasses ?

— Hm ?

— Tu rêvasses ?

— Gladio avait raison...

— Hein ? C'est qui, Gladio ? »

Ravus capta enfin qui lui parlait et jeta un coup d'œil contrarié à Loqi.

« Je rentre, annonça-t-il en se levant.

— Déjà ?! »

Le prince de Tenebrae ne daigna même pas lui répondre. Il traversa le dance floor et attrapa Noctis par le bras, mais s'adressa à la queen qui dansait avec lui :

« Red, lâche-le, on rentre. »

Red le dévisagea, un peu surprise. Et fit tout de suite le lien avec les confidences de Noctis. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent.

« T'énerve pas, chéri, je te le rends. »

Mais avant ça, la queen se pencha à l'oreille de Noctis et lui murmura quelque chose que le jeune homme approuva en pouffant.

 _Il est complètement bourré, Luna va m'en vouloir_ , pensa Ravus.

Il tira sur le bras de Noctis, qui n'avait pas l'air de vouloir s'en aller :

« Quesse-tu fais, chuis bien là, moi.

— Ça, j'ai vu. Un peu trop bien, même. Discute pas, Noctis.

— P'quoi tu m'donnes t'jrs des ordres, hein, d'abord ? »

Ravus ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Parce que t'es un petit con. »

Noctis sembla réfléchir à la question, les yeux mal focalisés. Puis, il explosa de rire.

« Pas faux... » Il réfléchit encore quelques secondes, et ajouta : « Mais j'veux t'jrs par rentrer.

— Noctis, c'est moi qui ai la bagnole. Tu veux que je te laisse là ?

— Ouais ! »

Ravus leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je t'avais bien dit que ça te plairait... » marmonna-t-il.

Puis, il entraîna dans son sillage un Noctis réticent dont le répertoire d'insultes s'élargit à mesure qu'ils approchaient de la sortie. À l'écouter, une nouvelle fois, Ravus sourit. Et se félicita que Noctis, qui se trouvait derrière lui, ne puisse pas le remarquer.


	4. Chapter 4

**Fin de soirée trouble pour les deux princes, et Luna passe à l'action ! Mais cette fois, il se peut que Noctis ne soit pas le seul à en baver...**

 **Un certain Kekken trouvait qu'il avait une idée formidable que je n'ai jamais exploitée à son grand dam pour _Wanderlust_... Bien qu'en la modifiant beaucoup, je m'en suis servie dans les grandes lignes pour la fin de ce chapitre ;)**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

CHAPITRE QUATRE : Be my Lover*

*La Bouche

I

« C'bon... T'pas obligé d'me raccompagner...

— J'ai pas envie que quelqu'un te retrouve endormi dans un couloir. Ça ferait désordre.

— T'aimes les trucs bien ordonnés, hein... T'es comme Ignis... C'pas un compliment. L'est chiant.

— Je n'aime pas que des gens ivres se baladent dans les couloirs en pleine nuit. Et puis de toute façon, tu crois vraiment que tu vas réussir à enlever ces chaussures tout seul ?

— Ben quoi, mes chaussures ?!

— Quelle idée de mettre des Doc Martens montantes à lacets quand on va picoler, aussi...

— J'ai pas picolé ! Enfin... chuste un peu... Et pis d't'te façon tu trouves t'tjrs un truc à r'dire, alors... Moi j'fais des efforts et tout mais toi tu vois j'mais rien...

— De quoi tu parles ?

— Mais rien, fous-moi la paix... »

Ravus soupira profondément, soulagé de constater qu'ils étaient arrivés. Il guida Noctis jusqu'au lit, où il le fit asseoir au bord du matelas. Il alla allumer la lampe de chevet, puis il s'agenouilla au pied du lit et se mit en devoir de s'attaquer à ces fichus lacets. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faisait ça, déjà ? Il se sentait un peu responsable pour le fait que Noctis se soit retrouvé dans cet état, et l'idée de le laisser livré à lui-même le... contrariait. Allez savoir pourquoi. Cela dit, la contrariété était aussi un terme approprié pour décrire son sentiment quand Noctis lui balança sa propre capote en plein visage.

« Même pas eu l'temps d'me servir d'ça, à cause de toi... »

Ravus soupira encore une fois.

« Noctis, on ne peut pas ET danser ET picoler ET avoir du sexe.

— Ah ouais ? Et p'quoi ça ?

— Parce que, expliqua patiemment Ravus, soit on manque de temps, soit on n'est plus en état.

— Plus en état, hein ? T'veux parier ? »

Quelque chose dans le ton de sa voix fit lever les yeux à Ravus, qui découvrit un Noctis affublé d'un grand sourire stupide, à moitié vacillant.

« J'dis ça, poursuivit le jeune prince, passeque t'voir comme ça à mes pieds ça m'excite un peu...

— Par Bahamut, qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre... » soupira Ravus en tirant brutalement sur la chaussure gauche, faisant pousser un cri de protestation à Noctis. Puis, il s'attaqua aux lacets de la chaussure droite, priant pour en avoir fini rapidement. Il commençait à avoir... un peu chaud.

« P'quoi t'fais ça, d't'te façon, hein ? »

 _J'aimerais bien le savoir._

« J'veux dire, t'es tout l'temps méchant... »

 _Et je ne vais pas tarder à le redevenir si tu continues..._

« J'sais même pas p'quoi tu m'aimes pas, en plus. J't'ai rien fait, moi... »

Ravus s'interrompit.

 _Moi, ne pas aimer Noctis ?_

Non, ce n'était pas qu'il ne l'aimait pas, c'était juste...

 _Peu importe._

Il reprit son travail de délacement de chaussure, tandis que Noctis recommençait à bavasser.

« M'enfin bon après, sûr qu't'es dur avec tout l'monde. Même ton pauv' Loqi y doit pas rigoler tous les jours. »

 _Ça, c'est sûr._

« Alors j'imagine qu'c'est ton caractère. Mais j'aim'rais bien qu'tu m'aimes bien... Passque moi... »

 _Quoi, encore ?_

« Rah, rien, laisse tomber... »

 _Toi quoi ?_

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il tenait à connaître la fin de cette phrase ? Il secoua la tête et tira sur la chaussure droite. Enfin !

« T'vas m'aider à m'déshabiller aussi ? »

Encore ce drôle de ton... provocant ? Ravus leva les yeux, croisa un regard aguicheur, et toujours ce même sourire idiot. Donc, Noctis essayait de le draguer, maintenant... Ben voyons.

« Non, pour ça, tu te débrouilles tout seul. Ce n'est plus mon problème. »

Il prit quand même la peine d'aller lui remplir un grand verre d'eau, qu'il posa sur la table de nuit. Il marqua une pause pour regarder le jeune homme, étendu sur le lit, les pieds toujours par terre, et qui sombrait rapidement dans le sommeil. Il se mordilla la lèvre, contrarié une nouvelle fois par cette drôle d'impulsion, et décida d'y céder avant que ça ne commence à le tourmenter. Il souleva Noctis dans ses bras, le retint d'un seul, et de l'autre, écarta les couvertures. Il ne prêta aucune attention aux murmures ensommeillés de Noctis contre sa poitrine, ignora – plus difficilement – sa main qui lui caressait le dos et se glissa carrément son sous son-shirt, laissant courir ses doigts engourdis sur sa peau nue. Il fit le tour du lit avec son fardeau à la main baladeuse, plaça le prince ivre contre les oreillers, puis rabattit les couvertures. S'il protesta en se sentant arraché à son étreinte, une fois allongé sous les draps, Noctis se mit à sourire comme un bienheureux, paupières closes. Ravus fronça les sourcils, éprouvant de nouveau un trouble bizarre. C'était presque comme si peau le brûlait là où Noctis l'avait touché. Finalement, il tourna les talons et se dépêcha de quitter la pièce. Il avait besoin de dormir, lui aussi.

II

Le lendemain au déjeuner, Noctus et Ravus brillaient par leur absence. Quand Luna demanda à ses invités où était passé son fiancé, Prompto lui répondit qu'il « ronflait tout habillé et tentait de mordre quiconque voulait le réveiller ». Luna éclata de rire.

« J'en connais un qui a eu une sacrée soirée, s'amusa-t-elle.

— Et Ravus, où il est ? demanda Gladio.

La jeune femme haussa les épaules.

« Je sais pas trop. Mais je l'ai croisé ce matin, et il avait l'air... plutôt bizarre. Les gars, je crois que mon plan fonctionne.

— Les dieux soient loués, soupira Ignis. Cela dit, tu es sûre qu'il ne vaut pas mieux que tu dises la vérité à Noctis ? Tu sais que ce mariage l'inquiète beaucoup...

— Ignis, j'ai accepté l'idée de ces fiançailles pour le mettre au pied du mur. Pour le forcer à réagir. Et on dirait que ça fonctionne. Et puis en plus, moi, j'ai besoin d'une diversion, parce que Ravus va être furieux quand il apprendra avec qui je sors. Alors plus son attention est tournée sur Noctis, mieux c'est pour moi. Et pour Noct !

— Ton frangin est pas censé découvrir la vérité demain soir ? demanda Prompto.

— Si », répondit Luna. Elle posa sa fourchette et se fendit d'un grand sourire : « Et c'est pour ça que j'ai préparé un plan diabolique pour cet après-midi.

— Oulalala, les plans diaboliques de Luna... murmura Prompto comme s'il en avait été lui-même victime.

— Je les emmène tous les deux se balader, et ils ne sont pas prêts de l'oublier.

— Si tu arrives à tirer Noctis du lit », fit remarquer Gladio.

Luna détourna les yeux, un peu gênée.

« Normalement, je... Je ne m'abaisse pas à utiliser mes dons comme ça... Mais je vais lui soigner sa gueule de bois...

— Han, tu peux faire ça ?! s'émerveilla Prompto.

— Chut, c'est un secret ! J'ai pas envie d'avoir la totalité des étudiants de la ville en train de faire la queue devant le palais tous les vendredis matins !

— Le secret est une sage décision », approuva Ignis, frissonnant à l'idée de hordes d'étudiants lendemain-de-cuités requérant les services de l'Oracle.

* * *

Après le déjeuner, Luna alla trouver son frère, qui travaillait dans son bureau. Il devait sûrement s'ennuyer à valider tous ces rapports militaires et la jeune femme avait bien mieux à lui proposer.

« J'emmène Noctis au belvédère, annonça-t-elle. Tu nous accompagnes ?

— J'ai du travail, répondit Ravus sans lever les yeux de sa paperasse.

— C'est inconvenant pour des fiancés de sortir seuls. On a besoin d'un chaperon. »

Cette fois, son frère leva la tête et la fixa de son étrange regard asymétrique.

« Luna. Comme si tu allais me faire croire que tu prêtes attention à ce genre de convention.

— D'accord, d'accord ! C'est juste que... J'aimerais que tu viennes. S'il te plaît. »

Il soupira.

« Pourquoi ? »

Elle se mordilla la lèvre avec une feinte innocence et s'assit en face de lui.

« Je peux te dire un secret ? » demanda-t-elle.

Il haussa un sourcil intrigué, et acquiesça du menton.

« Je n'ai pas envie de l'épouser », chuchota-t-elle.

Il leva les deux sourcils.

« C'est... Il a dit que c'était ce qu'il pensait aussi, déclara-t-il, hésitant.

— Ah bon ? Il te l'a dit ? » demanda Luna en faisant un effort pour cacher son enthousiasme. Si Noctis avait parlé de ça à Ravus, ça signifiait qu'il était sérieusement en train de réfléchir à ce qu'il voulait vraiment faire de sa vie, et qu'il commençait à réaliser ce que tout le monde essayait de lui faire comprendre depuis le début : ce mariage n'avait aucun sens.

« Il a dit que vous étiez juste amis, reprit Ravus. Mais alors, à quoi ça rime, toute cette histoire ?

— Je n'ai pas osé dire non à papa et à maman », dit Luna en baissant les yeux, triturant ses mains dans l'imitation parfaite de l'embarras et de la naïveté.

Ravus l'observa attentivement.

« Luna. Tu mens, constata-t-il froidement.

— D'accord, d'accord ! abdiqua-t-elle. Je te _promets_ que je vais tout t'expliquer. Mais demain soir. Avant, j'ai besoin que tu m'aides. J'ai besoin que tu sois là. Fais-moi confiance. »

Son frère réfléchit à la question. Il reboucha son stylo et mordilla le capuchon dans un geste de nervosité peu courant chez lui. Luna retint son sourire : il redoutait cette sortie. Ce qui pouvait fort bien signifier que Noctis lui avait fait des avances et que ça avait déstabilisé son grand-frère qui se croyait très malin, mais qui, en cinq ans, n'avait jamais remarqué que le prince du royaume voisin l'idôlatrait. Pour Luna, c'était clair depuis cet été-là. Ça l'avait surprise, et puis, elle avait trouvé ça super romantique. Elle avait tenté, de manière subtile – trop, apparemment – de pousser Noctis à faire le premier pas. Mais son ami, empêtré dans sa timidité et sa terreur de mal faire, s'était contenté du rôle de l'amoureux transi, jusqu'à accepter des fiançailles qu'il ne désirait aucunemement. Il était temps que les choses changent. Si Ravus devait lui briser le cœur, ainsi soit-il, mais au moins, cela mettrait un terme à toute cette comédie.

« D'accord, concéda finalement Ravus. Mais tu me devras une faveur, ajouta-t-il en la menaçant de son stylo.

— Tout ce que tu voudras !

— Hm... Bon, maintenant, sors d'ici, que je finisse ce que j'ai à faire.

— Ouaip ! À tout à l'heure ! »

* * *

La première étape de son plan étant validée, Luna se dirigea ensuite vers les quartiers de Noctis. Elle le trouva allongé sur le ventre, la tête enfouie sous les oreillers, et il grogna quand elle le secoua doucement par l'épaule.

« C'est moi. Ta fiancée », ajouta-t-elle avec un malin plaisir.

Le mot eut l'effet escompté. Noctis se redressa brusquement et la regarda en clignant des yeux.

« Je... euh... désolé... on est... rentrés tard hier soir...

— Je sais, t'inquiète. C'est pas un crime. Tiens, commence par boire ça », dit-elle lui tendant le verre de thé glacé au citron, gingembre et ginseng qu'elle avait apporté.

Il l'avala presque d'une traite, puis retomba sur les oreillers avec une plainte étouffée.

« J'ai mal partout... J'me sens pas bien... Désolé, Luna... dit-il en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains.

— Mais non, ce n'est rien. »

Elle posa les mains sur sa poitrine, et il écarta peu à peu les mains de son visage tandis qu'une fraicheur apaisante se diffusait dans tout son corps, emportant avec elle sa nausée et ses douleurs. En deux minutes, il se sentait aussi frais et dispos que s'il avait passé une bonne nuit de sommeil après un dîner sain. Il ne sentait même plus les courbatures qui l'avaient torturé au réveil !

« Wow... murmura-t-il.

— Super, maintenant qu'on a réglé ça, va prendre ta douche. Cet après-midi, je t'emmène voir un endroit super cool.

— Ah bon ? » fit Noctis d'un ton hésitant. Après hier, il n'était pas sûr d'avoir très envie de suivre un quelconque Nox Fleuret dans un endroit « super cool ». Il avait été à deux doigts de coucher avec une drag queen qu'il ne connaissait pas, et... Par les Six !

 _Que Ramuh me foudroie... J'ai fait des avances à Ravus ! Pitié, tuez-moi..._

S'il se souvenait bien, il n'avait rien dit ou fait d'irréparable, mais il l'avait dragué, il en était sûr. Il avait trop bu, il avait dansé comme si demain n'existait pas, Ravus l'avait aidé à enlever ses chaussures et il...

 _Ah, fait chier !_

« Luna... Je sais pas si...

— Je n'accepterai aucune protestation ! On se retrouve dans une demi-heure devant le palais ! »

Elle s'en alla, et Noctis se frotta le visage en poussant un gros soupir désespéré. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient, les deux frangins, à « n'accepter aucune protestation » ?! On n'est pas censé prendre soin de ses invités ? Les mettre à l'aise, et tout ? En tout cas, il était presque sûr que passer son temps à donner des ordres ne figurait pas du tout dans le guide de l'hospitalité. Chez lui, en tout cas, ça ne se passait pas comme ça. On était gentil avec les gens. On ne les obligeait pas à faire tout un tas de trucs. Les Nox Fleuret et leur manie de vouloir tout régenter, il en avait sa claque ! Et puis en plus, il ne comprenait plus rien à Luna : elle l'avait évité pendant deux jours, et maintenant, elle voulait à tout prix sortir avec lui. Mais pourquoi, par les Dieux ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait dans la tête ?

Résigné à de futures tortures apparemment inévitables, Noctis se traîna sous la douche.

III

Quand il vit que Ravus était aussi de la partie, Noctis marqua un temps d'arrêt, contemplant le frère et la sœur qui l'attendaient dans la voiture, et songea très sérieusement à faire-demi tour, remonter dans sa chambre, faire sa valise et s'en aller en laissant en plan tout le monde. Luna lui adressa un sourire encourageant, tandis que Ravus fit semblant de rien remarquer, lunettes de soleil sur le nez, sa main droite tapotant le volant dans un geste d'impatience. Noctis déglutit. Puis, parce qu'il était définitivement un gros lâche, il alla s'asseoir sur la banquette arrière sans décocher un mot. Ravus l'observa par le rétroviseur.

« Tu as l'air en forme, constata-t-il. Suprenant. »

Noctis détourna le regard, sachant qu'il rougissait, encore.

« Ravus, c'est pas cool de faire picoler mon fiancé, franchement... »

Le prince claqua la langue d'un air exaspéré.

« Il s'est très bien débrouillé tout seul pour s'enivrer, tu peux me croire.

— Et au fait, tu l'as emmené _où_ , hein, dis, grand-frère adoré ? »

Là, Ravus vit clairement que sa sœur se foutait de sa gueule et enleva ses lunettes pour lui adresser un regard noir, tandis qu'à l'arrière, Noctis priait les six dieux un par un pour le faire disparaître définitivement de la surface de la terre.

« Je pourrais te demander où _toi_ tu étais hier soir, fit Ravus d'un ton menaçant.

— Mais tu ne le feras pas, de même que je ne te demanderai pas si c'était bien approprié d'emmener mon _fiancé_ dans un bar _gay_.

— Luna... dit faiblement Noctis.

— Luna, répéta Ravus, d'un ton autrement plus ferme. Cette conversation n'a aucun sens.

— Pas pour tout le monde, en tout cas, rigola Luna. Mais bon, c'est sans importance. Allez roule ! »

Ravus leva les yeux au ciel. Luna lui demandait une faveur, et ensuite, elle en profitait pour se moquer de lui. Typique ! _Shady bitch_ , comme aurait dit Red. Il soupira, et démarra. Au moins, conduire le détendrait.

Quand ils sortirent de la ville, Noctis commença sérieusement à se demander où Luna voulait donc les emmener, et à quelle sauce il allait être mangé aujourd'hui. Si seulement Prompto avait été là... lui, au moins, il le soutenait toujours, tout en s'abstenant de lui faire la morale comme Ignis et Gladio. Il soupira et se concentra sur le paysage qui défilait, majestueux et ensoleillé, tout en écoutant vaguement la conversation de Luna et Ravus.

« ...je sais bien ! s'écriait Luna. Mais tu connais maman : le pragmatisme avant tout ! Et papa qui est toujours d'accord avec elle...

— Tu veux dire qu'elle gagne toutes leurs disputes.

— Ah ! Je tiens d'elle, alors, parce que c'est comme toi et moi !

— Je ne crois pas, non.

— Qui est-ce qui disait qu'il avait du boulot mais a fini par emmener sa petite sœur là où elle lui a demandé, hein ? » fit Luna, triomphante.

De nouveau, Noctis se raidit : Ravus ne voulait pas venir, à l'origine. Probablement à cause de ce qui s'était passé la veille.

 _Oh, non..._

« On avait un accord, et je l'ai fait par pure gentillesse, je te rappelle.

— Pure gentillesse, pfiu ! Tu parles...

— Luna, tu veux que je te dépose ici et que je te laisse rentrer à pied ?

— Ça t'arrangerait bien, hein ? Comme ça tu pourrais encore me voler mon fiancé !

— Tes sous-entendus ne me font absolument pas rire.

— Ah bon ? Parce que moi, oui... »

Noctis non plus, ça ne le faisait pas rire. Pour la énième fois depuis son arrivée, il se demanda par quelle énigme mystique Luna était devenue un tel mystère.

Ravus, lui, commençait à comprendre. Son idiote de petite sœur, non seulement n'avait aucune envie d'épouser Noctis, mais en plus de ça, s'imaginait qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux. Ravus ne pouvait pas en toute honnêteté dire qu'il n'y avait 'rien'. Compte tenu du fait que Noctis l'avait dragué hier soir. Mais il était ivre et avait eu une journée difficile, alors ça ne comptait pas.

 _Et le fait que tu étais troublé ? Ça ne compte pas, ça aussi ?_

 _Je n'étais_ pas _troublé. Je me sentais responsable, c'est tout._

« La discussion est close », annonça-t-il.

Au grand soulagement de Noctis, Luna ne poursuivit pas sur la question. Cependant, elle continua à asticoter son frère sur d'autres sujets, et vu les réactions de Ravus, il avait l'habitude de supporter ce genre de choses. Noctis n'avait jamais vraiment remarqué qu'ils se chamaillaient autant, il fallait dire qu'ils avaient tous les deux pas mal changé, et il avait aussi rarement passé autant de temps avec Ravus, qui autrefois avait plutôt tendance à l'éviter.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent. Ils se trouvaient devant une petite station téléphérique au pied d'une haute montagne sur laquelle on skiait sûrement en hiver.

« Y a un super point de vue sur la ville, de là-haut », expliqua Luna en lui adressant un grand sourire.

Il acquiesça en marmonnant et ils allèrent acheter des tickets. Ils s'apprêtaient à monter quand Luna annonça qu'elle avait oublié son portable dans la voiture.

« Faut absolument que j'aille le chercher !

— Pourquoi 'absolument' ? voulut savoir Ravus.

— Tu sais bien, j'attends toujours cet appel de l'université et je veux vraiment pas le rater...

— Soit, trancha-t-il avant qu'elle ne se perde en explications. Dépêche-toi, on t'attend.

— Non, non, allez-y ! Ce serait bête d'attendre le prochain dans cinq minutes ! Allez, à tout à l'heure. »

Ravus regarda sa petite sœur s'éloigner en courant et secoua la tête, puis grimpa dans la cabine, suivi par un Noctis pour le moins circonspect. Depuis qu'il avait rejoint le frère et la sœur, le prince du Lucis avait l'impression de ne pas tout comprendre à ce qui se passait, et cette impression allait en s'accentuant.

Ravus, de son côté, saisissait beaucoup mieux la situation, mais s'aperçut rapidement qu'il avait sous-estimé l'adresse, l'audace et la fourberie de sa petite sœur : au milieu du trajet, une panne de courant immobilisa totalement le téléphérique. Il laissa échapper un juron. Luna savait parfaitement qu'il avait le vertige. Et s'il parvenait à le surmonter le temps d'un trajet de cinq minutes, c'était une autre affaire que de se retrouver suspendu dans le vide, enfermé dans une cabine avec seulement de fines parois et un plancher qui lui paraissait l'être encore plus pour le séparer du gouffre. Et il n'avait aucun doute que tout ceci était bien l'œuvre de Luna. Un sourire charmant et un billet bien placé peuvent accomplir beaucoup de choses. Il s'adossa à la banquette et inspira lentement, sentant déjà la sueur froide perler sur sa peau.

S'apercevant qu'il était tout pâle, Noctis lui demanda si ça allait.

« Ça va, répondit-il d'un ton neutre, mais d'une voix étouffée.

— Tu es claustrophobe ? »

Ravus rouvrit les yeux.

« Non. J'ai... J'ai le vertige.

— Ah, merde... Euh... Respire profondément ?

— Je sais comment gérer, merci.

— Ok... »

Les minutes s'écoulèrent en silence. Ravus se sentait de plus en plus mal, et essayait désespérément de le cacher. Il avait _peur_ , tout simplement. Et d'après lui, il existait peu de choses aussi difficiles à maîtriser que la peur, si ce n'était le désir. Pour ne rien arranger, Noctis sortit de son silence, et pour évoquer un sujet dont il n'avait aucune envie de parler à ce moment-là :

« Au fait, je suis désolé pour hier soir... J'avais trop bu et... j'ai peut-être... agi de façon un peu déplacée.

— ...m'est égal, Noct... »

« Noct » sursauta en entendant Ravus l'appeler par son diminutif. Il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. Il examina le prince plus attentivement et l'évidence lui sauta aux yeux : il était mort de trouille ! Et lui qui croyait que Ravus n'avait peur de rien !

Noctis avait l'habitude d'être celui qu'il faut rassurer, celui qui perd ses moyens, celui qui est déstabilisé, mal à l'aise. Et pour une fois, Ravus se trouvait dans un état bien pire que le sien à ce moment-là. Une petite voix perverse lui souffla d'en profiter. Un tout petit peu. Ça ne pouvait pas faire de mal. Pas vrai ?

« Et puis, je voulais te remercier pour la soirée. C'était... intéressant. Alors je sais que je me suis un peu laissé aller, mais c'était... Je suis juste content d'avoir découvert un peu ton univers. Tous les deux, on n'a jamais été si proches que ça, mais je l'ai toujours regretté. Après tout, on a quelques trucs en commun. On pourrait au moins être amis, non ?

— Sûrement, oui...

— Et qui sait, enfin comme on dit, 'plus si affinités'...

— Sûrement, oui...

— Parce que... je suis pas un canon comme Loqi, mais j'ai mon charme...

— Évidemment...

— Alors si finalement Luna et moi on se marie pas, y a plein de possibilités à explorer, non ?

— Si, si...

— Tu penses sérieusement ce que tu dis où tu essaies de me faire taire ? »

Ravus souleva ses paupières à contrecœur. Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il disait ? Rien du tout. Ah, si... il acquiesçait à tout ce que racontait Noctis. Il n'aurait pas dû.

« C'est pas le moment de parler de tout ça, Noct...

— Parce qu'il y a bien quelque chose dont on doit discuter ? »

Qu'est-ce qu'il essayait de lui faire dire ? Et lui, pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne l'envoyait pas tout simplement balader comme il le faisait toujours ?

« Noct, je... me sens vraiment pas bien. C'est... comme ça depuis que je suis gamin. C'est incontrôlable. Très franchement, je suis à deux doigts de m'évaouir, alors tu me dirais que tu allais épouser Camelia Claustra ou Ideloas Aldercapt, j'approuverais aussi... »

Noctis eut un petit sourire, et se leva pour aller s'asseoir à côté de lui.

« Est-ce que... ça aide si je fais ça ? »

Il prit sa main dans la sienne et la caressa doucement. Ravus ne put retenir un petit soupir de satisfaction. Oui, ça aidait. Mais il n'allait certainement pas le dire. Il n'aurait jamais dû emmener Noctis dans ce bar. Depuis, tout était devenu étrange, et c'était logique, il le reconnaissait. Quand il avait vu Noctis danser... Quelque chose avait changé en lui. Il ne voyait plus le prince du Lucis de la même manière. Jamais il ne l'avait considéré comme un amant potentiel, parce que jamais il ne se serait mis entre sa sœur et quelqu'un qui lui plaisait. Et il croyait qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux. Il l'avait toujours cru. Même si... Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux, saisi par la pensée qui avait surgi dans son esprit.

 _Non. C'est complètement stupide. Noctis ne m'a pas_ toujours _plu._

 _Ça tu l'as dit, que c'est stupide ! Un petit con comme lui ! Ça n'en reste pas moins la vérité. Tu n'y as juste jamais prêté attention parce que tu savais qu'un jour, Luna l'épouserait. Enfin, tu le croyais._

« Noct, je... »

Il s'interrompit, ou plutôt, la bouche de Noctis l'interrompit. Ses lèvres, refermées sur les siennes, pressant doucement, tièdes, incertaines, mais vibrantes de fougue contenue. Son cœur s'arrêta. Les lèvres se retirèrent, laissant les siennes frémissantes et douloureuses comme après un trop long baiser, alors que celui-ci n'avait duré qu'un instant.

Noctis recula, observant Ravus en quête d'une réaction. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris ? C'était comme... Le fait de le voir aussi vulnérable, soudain, ça l'avait rendu courageux. Enfin, pouvait-on vraiment parler de ce courage dans ce cas-là ? Non, c'était plutôt encore une autre forme de lâcheté. Il venait de voler un baiser à Ravus et il allait le regretter jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

Ou pas.

Puisque Ravus se penchait vers lui et glissait sa main sur sa nuque, sans le regarder, mais en fixant ses lèvres d'une manière curieusement intense. Puis, il l'embrassa à son tour, de façon plus pressante. Sa langue se glissa entre ses lèvres, à la fois exploratrice et avide. Noctis gémit un peu et entrouvrit la bouche, et le baiser s'intensifia. Une cascade d'émotions et de pensées brouillait l'expérience purement sensuelle. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? C'était vraiment lui qui avait commencé ça ? Et Ravus était vraiment en train d'y répondre ? Non, non. Il ne faisait que s'accrocher à lui parce qu'il avait la trouille et donc qu'il avait lui-même l'esprit embrouillé.

Mais comme il en avait assez de ses pensées parasites et de ces doutes qui lui gâchaient cet incroyable baiser, il changea de méthode. Il repoussa doucement Ravus, qui le regarda sans comprendre. Avant de pouvoir changer d'avis, il grimpa sur la banquette, un genoux planté de chaque côté de la taille du prince de Tenebrae, et se pencha pour reprendre ce qu'ils avaient commencé. Ravus gémit contre ses lèvres, ses mains empoignèrent ses hanches tandis que son bassin remontait à la rencontre du sien.

 _Sérieusement ?!_

Noctis plongea ses doigts dans la chevelure étrangement blanche, fine et soyeuse comme la neige, et caressa sa langue avec la sienne, succombant finalement lui aussi au vertige. Une main se posa sur ses fesses et les serra dans un geste empreint de désir et de possessivité, lui arrachant une plainte.

Et soudain, Ravus le repoussa, essoufflé.

« Je... Ce n'est probablement pas une bonne idée... Tu... es... jeune. Et ne sais... sans doute pas... ce que tu veux vraiment... »

Noctis s'abstint de formuler les réponses abruptes qui lui vinrent à l'esprit. Au lieu de cela, il murmura avec un léger sourire et une feinte innocence :

« Mais... Ça aide contre le vertige... »

À ces mots, Ravus lui sourit, d'une manière dont jamais, jamais il ne lui avait souri. C'était presque tendre, et à ce moment-là, il y avait tant de lumière dans ses yeux que Noctis s'y serait noyé. Au lieu de cela, il préféra se remettre à l'embrasser, et frissonna quand il sentit de nouveau ses mains le caresser, empoignant sa nuque et ses fesses avec une ardeur contenue qui déclencha en lui un désir flamboyant, brutal, exigeant. Il ondula contre lui, cherchant son contact, enivré de sentir la force de la réaction de cet homme qu'il avait toujours aimé, désiré, admiré, sans le moindre espoir de réciprocité.

Il s'arrêta un instant pour reprendre son souffle et tenter de saisir l'ampleur de ce qui était en train de se passer. Il plongea son regard dans les yeux vairons de Ravus, qui luisaient d'une si curieuse façon. Il dériva sur ses lèvres rougies par ses baisers agressifs, se dit qu'il y avait peut-être été un peu fort, puis songea à toutes les autres façons d'y aller un peu trop fort et retint son souffle, envoûté. Cela dit, il n'y avait pas que ça qui lui passait par la tête à cet instant précis, loin de là.

Peut-être... que c'était le moment de le lui dire. Ce qu'il voulait _vraiment_. Parce que contrairement à ce que Ravus pensait, il le savait parfaitement. De fait, il découvrait sa sexualité et ses désirs avec lui. Mais si cela arrivait, ce n'était pas seulement parce que Ravus était le premier homme ouvertement gay qu'il fréquentait. C'était parce que Noctis l'aimait.

Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, lutta pour rassembler en lui le courage nécessaire.

Et juste à ce moment-là, le téléphérique repartit dans une secousse désagréable, et l'enchantement éclata en mille morceaux.


	5. Chapter 5

**On approche du dénouement ! Je pense qu'après ce chapitre il n'en restera plus que deux ! (bon, peut-être trois, vu que celui-ci a été un plus long que prévu...)**

 **Et après je vais me mettre en devoir de m'occuper des mes autres fics en souffrance ;) Alors du coup j'ai pris mon temps, parce qu'après tout, techniquement, rien ne presse. J'ai dit que je voulais faire court, certes, mais ça va pas m'empêcher de me faire plaisir :) Donc oui, ce chapitre contient un lemon plutôt long, mais si vous n'aimiez pas ça, vous ne me liriez pas, bande de pervers. (Et si c'est votre première fic écrite par mes petites mains : c'est pas classé M pour rien, et au passage : coucou ! n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions, ça signifie toujours beaucoup pour un auteur ;)**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

CHAPITRE CINQ : Got to Get it*

*Culture Beat

I

Comme si le redémarrage du téléphérique avait été un signal, Noctis se rassit à un endroit plus décent – c'est à dire, ailleurs que _sur_ Ravus – et lutta un instant contre lui-même, puis décida de lui reprendre la main. Il fallait assumer les conneries, maintenant... Ravus ne dit rien, et ne retira pas sa main. Noctis avait peur de le regarder, mais il sentait en lui une certaine tension, et il ne savait pas si c'était dû à la peur ou bien à ce qui venait de se passer. Probablement les deux.

Le téléphérique arriva enfin à destination, et force fut de reconnaître pour Noctis que le panorama était extraordinaire. Ravus, cependant, qui n'avait aucune envie de s'approcher à moins de dix mètres du vide, le laissa en lui disant qu'il avait besoin de cinq minutes. Noctis le regarda s'éloigner, se poser sur un banc et s'allumer une cigarette en fronçant les sourcils, puis, il s'approcha de la rambarde et s'y accouda pour regarder la capitale de Tenebrae se déployer en contrebas dans toute sa splendeur.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Luna le rejoignit. Elle s'accouda à côté de lui et, étonnamment, attendit qu'il prenne la parole.

« Luna, on doit vraiment parler, dit-il.

— Je sais... J'ai pas vraiment été honnête envers toi. Cela dit, toi non plus. »

Il baissa la tête.

« C'est vrai, et j'en suis profondément désolé. Je suis un idiot.

— Je le sais, ça. Écoute, je vais te dire la vérité. »

Noctis lui jeta un coup d'œil et se tendit.

« Dis-moi, fit-il dans un murmure.

— Je sais que tu es amoureux de mon frère. Depuis cinq ans. »

Noctis écarquilla les yeux. Elle savait depuis le début ?!

« Comme tu n'as jamais rien fait, j'ai accepté le mariage pour te forcer à réagir. Et quelque chose me dit que tu l'as fait, non ? »

Il ne répondit rien, rougissant. Puis, finalement, demanda d'une petite voix :

« Le coup de la panne, c'était toi ?

— Ouais ! Ça a marché ?!

— Il va te détester...

— Ça en valait la peine.

— Mais tu pensais que... Enfin... que je l'intéressais ?

— Ça, j'en savais rien. Je voulais juste débloquer la situation. Pourquoi ? Il te kiffe, alors ?

— Je... je sais pas... Je crois...

— De toute façon, il est temps de le caser avec quelqu'un de bien. Toujours à papillonner, sans jamais trouver l'amour... Je trouve ça dommage. Parce que je sais qu'au fond de lui, c'est ce qu'il cherche.

— Ce que je cherche, reprit Ravus derrière eux, les faisant sursauter tous les deux, c'est le courage de résister à la tentation de te jeter par-dessus la rambarde.

— Oh allez, sois pas comme ça... protesta Luna. C'était pour donner une ouverture à Noctis.

— Tu lui as finalement dit la vérité.

— Eh oui !

— Je n'apprécie guère de me faire manipuler.

— Mais je le fais tout le temps ! » s'exclama Luna, comme si ça excusait tout.

En interceptant le regard furieux de Ravus, Noctis se dit que finalement, il se pouvait bien qu'il soit sérieux à propos de la rambarde.

« Au lieu de fanfaronner, reprit froidement le prince de Tenebrae, tu ferais mieux de prévenir les parents que tu annules les fiançailles. Je ne crois pas que ça leur fera plaisir. Et je peux te garantir que tu me le paieras, pour m'avoir entraîné dans tes plans foireux.

— Annuler les fiançailles... murmura Noctis. Est-ce que c'est seulement possible ?! Ça a été annoncé publiquement !

— On n'aura qu'à dire que c'est ta faute, asséna Ravus. Ce qui est en grande partie le cas, d'ailleurs. Ça n'étonnera personne. »

Noctis cligna des yeux, choqué par la violence de ses propos. Ravus, pourtant, esquissa un léger sourire et ajouta : « Petit con. »

Luna éclata de rire.

« C'est pas si grave, si on annonce les vôtres à la place, remarqua-t-elle. Ça ferait un tel scandale que ça effacerait complètement l'autre.

— Tu veux dire que ça t'effacerait _toi_ du scandale, gronda son grand frère. Et puis de toute façon, arrête de dire n'importe quoi. Un mariage gay dans la royauté, ça s'est jamais vu. »

Il s'interrompit en remarquant le regard halluciné des deux autres, et s'aperçut qu'il donnait l'impression de prendre cette possibilité très au sérieux.

« Enfin, je parle de façon théorique, ajouta-t-il. Évidemment.

— Évidemment », approuva Luna avec un grand sourire.

Noctis, lui, ne savait à nouveau plus où se mettre et enfonça ses mains dans ses poches, parce qu'elles s'étaient mises à trembler. Il s'imagina épouser Ravus. Ce serait juste complètement dingue. Mais peu probable, en effet.

Comment ils en étaient arrivés là, déjà ? Ça ne faisait que trois jours qu'il était ici ! Il devait l'admettre : Luna l'avait jouée finement. Et il lui devait quelques remerciements, qui attendraient que son frère ne soit plus dans les parages. Et puis, il lui vint à l'idée qu'il ignorait aussi ce que Ravus savait : il avait demandé à Luna si elle lui avait dit la vérité, mais qu'est-ce que c'était pour lui, la vérité ? Rah, c'était trop compliqué... Et tout ça se passait beaucoup trop vite ! Il était venu amoureux, désespéré, incertain, et il se retrouvait à se mettre à rêver des choses impossibles, avec une future ex-fiancée qui l'avait habilement poussé à assumer ses véritables sentiments, et après ce qui venait de se passer, il se sentit soudain complètement dépassé.

« Ça va, Noctis ? demanda Luna. Tu es un peu pâle.

— Ça... ça va.

— Je devrais peut-être vous laisser seuls un instant. Vous avez peut-être des choses à vous dire.

— Non », trancha Ravus.

Ça aurait pu blesser Noctis, mais en réalité, ça le soulagea. Peut-être aussi parce qu'il y avait quelque chose dans l'expression de Ravus qui lui disait que pour lui aussi, c'était beaucoup à intégrer.

« C'est moi qui vais vous laisser, poursuivit-il. Vous m'excuserez, mais vous prendrez un taxi pour rentrer. J'ai des trucs à faire. »

Luna, qui lui en avait déjà assez fait voir de toutes les couleurs, ne protesta pas. Noctis s'inquiéta, mais ne dit rien. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir de réagir ainsi. Quand il fut parti, Luna revint à l'attaque.

« Alors, dis-moi, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé exactement dans ce téléphérique ?

— Euh... Je...

— Allez ! Dis-moi tout ! Tu me dois bien ça, pas vrai ?

— C'est vrai que je te dois beaucoup, Luna... Vraiment... merci... pour ta patience... pour tout le reste.

— Alors ?! s'impatienta Luna.

— Bah... je l'ai embrassé.

— Ah ouais ?! Et comment il a réagi ?

— Bah tu vois... Il flippait vraiment... Alors c'est pour ça que j'ai osé, et...

— C'était bien le but de la manœuvre ! Je sais qu'il peut être un peu compliqué à aborder, alors bon... Il a pas trop l'habitde de se faire draguer, en fait. Les gars osent pas vraiment l'approcher, et pas seulement parce que c'est le prince et tout ça. Alors quand il veut quelqu'un, il y va.

— Alors ça veut dire que je lui plais pas ?

— Ça dépend. Tu m'as pas répondu : il a réagi comment ?

— Il m'a embrassé aussi. Et... c'est devenu plutôt chaud... et plutôt vite...

— Je vois ! Écoute, pour toutes les questions que tu poses, parle-lui directement. Je connais bien mon frère, mais pas à ce point-là. Je peux pas parler pour lui. Mais maintenant t'es plus à ça près, si ? Fonce !

— T'as raison... Mais, Luna... Toi aussi tu m'as caché un truc. »

Elle lui adressa un sourire malicieux.

« Oui. Je sors avec quelqu'un. Mais ça va faire chier Ravus, et pas que lui d'ailleurs, alors j'ai gardé le secret. Mais je révèle tout demain soir.

— Il va vraiment mal le prendre ?

— Ça va l'énerver en tout cas, c'est sûr. Tu verras bien ! »

II

Ravus conduisit de telle manière qu'il se prit deux prunes avant d'arriver chez Loqi. Les flics savaient bien qu'il n'en avait rien à carrer des amendes, en revanche, les retraits de points sur son permis étaient plus embêtants. Le deuxième représentant de la loi, une fliquette apparemment ravie de tomber sur lui, lui expliqua tout sourire qu'à la prochaine infraction, ce serait le retrait de permis.

« Vous devriez montrer l'exemple », le réprimanda-t-elle avec un plaisir évident, si bien qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir sa sœur en face de lui. En plus, c'était une blonde.

« On en a terminé ? demanda-t-il en l'ignorant.

— Oui, votre Altesse, vous pouvez y aller.

— Merci. »

Il redémarra en trombe malgré l'avertissement.

 _Montrer l'exemple, tu parles... Qui est-ce qui montre l'exemple, dans cette famille ? Certainement pas Luna, qui passe son temps à faire exactement tout ce qui lui plaît. Papa et maman sont tout le temps à l'étranger. Moi, mon seul défaut, c'est de conduire un peu trop vite._

Il savait qu'il était de mauvaise foi, mais ça devrait passer pour aujourd'hui. L'heure n'était pas au _mea culpa_. Il avait trop de choses en tête.

Il s'arrêta devant chez Loqi, et le jeune homme était sur le seuil avant même qu'il ne descende de voiture, probablement alerté par le bruit du moteur, et fort surpris de le voir. Ravus claqua la portière, traversa l'allée à grandes enjambées et contourna Loqi en marmonnant :

« Rentre, faut que je te parle », comme s'il était chez lui.

Loqi, cela dit, avait l'habitude de ce genre d'attitude, et ne broncha pas. Il le suivit dans le salon et s'assit dans le fauteuil face au canapé où s'était affalé Ravus.

Celui-ci accepta la cannette de bière qu'il lui tendait, la vida en partie, et se redressa avant de s'allumer une cigarette et commencer son récit.

À la fin, Loqi était contrarié, mais pas surpris.

« J'en étais sûr, dit-il en s'allumant à son tour une cigarette. Dès que je l'ai vu dans ce putain de café. Et puis après... La façon dont tu t'es comporté au bar... Tu fais chier, Ravus.

— Me dis pas que t'avais des sentiments pour moi.

— Pas exactement. Mais tu sais comment ça devient quand ça fait longtemps que tu couches avec le même mec.

— Oui, je sais.

— Alors ça y est ? C'est la fin ?

— Je crois bien que oui.

— Une dernière pour la route ? »

Ravus soupira.

« Pourquoi pas... Je m'en souviendrai plus tard, en même temps que je me rappellerai dans quel pétrin je me suis fourré.

— T'inquiète, je vais faire en sorte que tu t'en souviennes le plus souvent et le plus longtemps possible.

— Prétentieux, sourit Ravus.

— T'as toujours dit que ça faisait partie de mon charme, murmura Loqi en se rapprochant.

— D'après la majorité des mecs du _Sashay Away_ , j'ai des goûts discutables, remarqua Ravus.

— C'est parce que t'en as envoyé chier la moitié », dit Loqi en s'installant sur les cuisses de Ravus. Il souleva son t-shirt, qu'il fit passer par-dessus ses épaules. « Putain, ce corps va me manquer, ajouta-t-il en contemplant la peau glabre et pâle de son amant.

— Tu vas me manquer aussi », souffla Ravus, les lèvres enfouies dans son cou, ses mains s'activant déjà à défaire sa ceinture. Puis, il le fit basculer sur le canapé et plongea une main dans son pantalon tout en lui mordillant la jugulaire.

« Aaah... » soupira Loqi, envoûté comme à chaque fois par la précision et le doigté de son amant. Pour Ravus, un partenaire n'était pas seulement une source de plaisir, c'était une énigme physique. Et dans son cas, il avait mis peu de temps à la résoudre. Il avait trouvé les points sensibles, mais aussi le rythme et la pression à appliquer pour les traiter. Loqi, qui avant lui avait cru que les amants pressés étaient une fatalité, regretta d'autant plus de devoir le laisser partir.

Ravus n'avait pas eu besoin de le lui dire clairement, il avait compris : le changement de paradigme dans sa relation avec le prince du Lucis avait ouvert un monde de possibilités pour lui, et lui avait fait prendre conscience d'une affection et d'une attirance qui n'existaient hier encore que dans son inconscient. Ravus avait tendance à se montrer à la fois protecteur et infect avec les gens auxquels il s'attachait vraiment, et Loqi était bien placé pour le savoir : s'il avait été infect avec lui, jamais il n'avait été protecteur. Et 'protecteur' définissait sans le moindre doute l'attitude qu'il avait eue envers Noctis. Loqi avait accepté dès le début le genre de relation que le prince de Tenebrae lui proposait, mais à vrai dire, si Ravus avait voulu aller plus loin, il aurait accepté avec joie.

Mais ce n'était pas – plus – le moment d'y penser. Il posa les mains sur ce fessier plat et ferme qui le faisait fantasmer depuis qu'il avait vu le prince du Tenebrae entrer pour la première fois au _Sashay Away_ , chercha la contact de sa bouche, cambra le dos en poussant un soupir lourd de désir et de regret.

« Je rêve, ou tu es triste ? fit Ravus en s'écartant un peu de lui.

— J'suis pas triste, bordel !

— T'es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ?

— T'as ma queue dans la main, je pense que tu connais la réponse. »

Ravus songea à contre-argumenter sur le fait qu'une excitation physique ne dit pas forcément grand-chose d'un état émotionnel, mais renonça en se plongeant dans les yeux de Loqi, où il lut la fièvre, le désir, l'acceptation aussi. Normal que ce soit un peu triste : c'était une dernière fois. Probablement, en tout cas. Ravus ignorait ce qui allait se passer, si vraiment Noctis et lui allaient former un couple, ce qu'il savait en revanche, c'est que le genre de relation qu'il entretenait avec Loqi ne lui laisserait pas la chance de le découvrir.

Il se pencha sur son amant et prit ses lèvres entre les siennes, savourant leur texture charnue, et accéléra légèrement le mouvement de son poignet, obtenant un gémissement charmant.

« J'ai envie de toi, murmura-t-il dans son oreille en défaisant sa propre ceinture et en baissant pantalon et sous-vêtements sur ses cuisses.

— Alors lâche ma queue, enlève tes foutues chaussures et va chercher du lubrifiant. »

Ravus ne chercha pas à discuter. Quand il revint, Loqi était entièrement nu sur ce canapé qui avait connu des jours meilleurs, et que tous les deux avaient eux-mêmes contribué à achever lors des derniers mois. Il observa un instant cette vision, la chaleur du soleil de l'après-midi qui dorait la peau de Loqi, ses cheveux blonds en bataille sur le coussin, sa queue qui tressaillait d'impatience. Il s'attarda sur les petits détails... La chair de poule sur ses cuisses parce que Loqi était tellement frileux que même par une journée comme celle-ci, il commençait très vite à avoir froid quand il était à poil sans personne pour venir le réchauffer. Ses pieds crispés sur l'accoudoir, deux petites œuvres d'art que Ravus regrettait seulement de n'avoir jamais vu dans des escarpins. Son ventre qui n'était plus aussi plat à force de traîner dans les bars, et qu'il trouvait adorable, la petite fossette au menton, et la façon dont sa pomme d'Adam montait et redescendait avec une impatience confinant à l'appréhension. Loqi se leva en le voyant, lui prit le lubrifiant des mains, le posa sur la table basse et le poussa sur le canapé. Il s'allongea sur lui, glissa une main entre ses jambes et effleura son anus du bout des doigts.

« Ça te va comme ça pour la dernière ?

— Tout me va, pourvu qu'on baise.

— C'est bien ce qui était prévu.

— Alors tu vas continuer à en parler, ou le faire ? » s'insurgea Ravus, et juste au moment où les doigts devinrent plus insistant, sa voix se fêla. « Putain... »

Loqi se pencha pour suçoter l'un de ses tétons, ajoutant de la tension dans ses couilles déjà soumises à rude épreuve par cette journée.

« T'as été mon meilleur coup, dit Loqi dans son oreille.

— T'as pas l'âge d'en avoir connu des meilleurs.

— Ah ! Tu reconnais donc qu'il peut y avoir mieux.

— Non, pas vraiment. Ce n'était qu'une hypothèse.

— Bien sûr... » fit Loqi en enfonçant ses doigts dans l'orifice, qui les absorba dans une chaleur moite.

Ravus planta ses ongles dans ses fesses et rejeta la tête en arrière, sa chevelure déployée dans le soleil de l'après-midi sur le tissu défraîchi du coussin. Loqi se pencha pour mordre cette gorge offerte, bougeant doucement ses doigts en lui. Il aimait particulièrement sentir sa peau vibrer contre sa langue quand il le faisait gémir. Et ça marchait toujours. Contrairement à ce que son attitude pouvait laisser pressentir, Ravus n'était pas du genre à vouloir automatiquement dominer la situation. Il s'adaptait en fonction des circonstances, et de son humeur. Alors Loqi essaya de lui rendre ce qu'il avait reçu et s'efforça de ne pas être un amant trop pressé. Il chercha la protubérance discrète de sa prostate, et quand il la trouva, s'employa à la masser sans trop bouger ses doigts pour ne pas lui faire mal. Ravus émit une plainte qu'il étouffa de lui-même en poussant la bouche de Loqi contre la sienne, et Loqi ne se plaignit pas quand il lui mordit les lèvres. Il retira ses doigts en douceur, les arrosa de lubrifiant et revint à l'attaque, mais sans le pénétrer. Il préféra observer son amant qui se touchait, les yeux clos, tout entier perdu et concentré dans les sensations que Loqi faisait naître en lui.

« Tu peux y aller... » murmura-t-il au bout d'un moment.

Loqi ne se fit pas prier et pressa la pointe de sa verge contre l'orifice, attendit un minuscule instant, et s'enfonça en lui d'un seul mouvement. Il sentit tout le corps de Ravus frissonner sous le sien, tandis qu'il se figeait comme toujours, retenant son souffle quelques secondes, puis relâchant doucement la pression. Loqi baisa ses paupières closes en donnant un coup de rein presque faible, savourant la sensation des entrailles qui l'entouraient et le pressaient tout en s'écartant sur son passage. Il recula son bassin, sentant le fourreau glisser sur sa queue, moite et serré comme s'il voulait le retenir. Il étrangla une plainte, et fit passer l'émotion qui montait en se renfonçant en lui d'un coup de reins plus brutal. L'homme épinglé sous lui referma les mains sur ses hanches, il crut d'abord qu'il voulait le faire ralentir, mais ses mains l'attirèrent contre lui, et il comprit qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il y aille doucement, mais plutôt retenir sa queue tout au fond de lui. Loqi le laissa faire, tandis que son amant oscillait du bassin dans un mouvement très retenu, comme s'il essayait de définir en imagination les contours de sa verge en lui, établir une géographie pourtant familière entre leurs deux corps. Enfin, il le lâcha, ramena ses bras vers son visage et plongea ses doigts dans sa propre chevelure en les contractant dans un geste d'une sensualité qui lui fit tourner la tête, mais ce n'était encore rien : il entrouvrit les lèvres et poussa une plaine inarticulée, longue et modulée, terriblement sexy. Loqi se remit à bouger en lui, et il n'avait plus froid du tout. Il testa l'angle et le rythme, jusqu'à ce que son amant se décompose sur ce vieux canap, en faisant profiter les voisins du pied qu'ils prenaient. Loqi essaya juste de le faire jouir avant lui, et il y parvint, même si sur ce coup-là, ce n'était vraiment pas gagné d'avance. Il termina la tête posée sur son épaule, drainé, épuisé, heureux et triste en même temps. Puis, il laissa son corps se détendre, les veines battantes d'un cocktail d'hormones euphorisantes qui déstructurait très agréablement ses pensées d'ordinaires vives et tranchantes.

Après quoi, ils burent une autre bière, toujours à poil. Puis une autre, cette fois habillés. Ravus semblait avoir un peu de mal à partir, et ça allait très bien à Loqi. Et l'appel de l'alcool aidant, il finit par ne plus partir du tout de la nuit. Ils discutèrent beaucoup, y compris de sujets qu'ils n'avaient jamais abordés jusqu'ici, et refirent l'amour, en inversant les rôles cette fois. Et Ravus ne repartit qu'à l'aube, avant que Loqi ne se réveille.

Quand il le fit, il poussa un gros soupir et se dit que cet abruti de Noctis ferait mieux d'épouser l'homme qu'il lui avait volé, sans quoi, il pourrait bien revenir le réclamer.

* * *

 **Et Luna et Noctis, pendant ce temps ? Bah, vous verrez bien au prochain chapitre ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Encore un chapitre qui s'est écrit d'une manière légèrement différente de ce que j'avais prévu. Il est court, mais comme ça arrive parfois, il me paraissait complet en lui-même. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

 **Bienvenue à tous les nouveaux lecteurs, et j'embrasse les vieux de la vieille qui suivent toutes mes bêtises, et pour tous les autres, j'ai une pensée pour vous, comme toujours, cette histoire est bien sûr pour moi, mais aussi et surtout pour vous, parce qu'écrire tout seul dans son coin n'a pas le moindre sens :)**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

CHAPITRE SIX : Sissy that Walk*

*RuPaul

Noctis et Luna s'appelèrent un taxi, mais au lieu de rentrer au palais, ils restèrent traîner en ville. Ils en profitèrent pour rattraper le temps perdu, et maintenant que la situation était éclaircie entre eux, ils prirent plaisir à profiter de la compagnie de l'autre et à renouer une vieille amitié remontant à leur enfance.

Ils finirent leur journée dans un jardin en terrasses rempli de vieux chênes de Tenebrae qui formaient d'accueillantes alcôves pour les amoureux et tous ceux qui recherchaient solitude et tranquillité. En contemplant la beauté de l'endroit, Noctis songea qu'il aimerait passer toute sa vie ici. Il préférait de loin le charme et l'ancien de cette ville à la froideur ultra-moderne d'Insomnia...

Alors que le soleil descendait, allongeant des rayons obliques d'un orange flamboyant sous les frondaisons épaisses, ils furent rejoints par Prompto, Ignis et Gladio, qui avaient envie de savoir si le 'plan diabolique' de Luna avait fonctionné. Ils se montrèrent ravis d'apprendre que oui, mais Noctis refusa fermement de leur donner le moindre détail. Pourtant, secrètement, il mourait d'envie de savoir ce qu'était en train de faire Ravus et à quoi il était en train de penser, mais il appréhendait de le découvrir. Les choses étaient allées beaucoup plus loin qu'il n'avait jamais osé l'espérer ni même l'imaginer, mais à présent, l'avenir lui semblait plus qu'incertain.

Un peu plus tard, ils descendirent au fond du jardin où un concert était organisé, comme souvent à Tenebrae, où les gens profitaient des beaux jours pour faire de la musique n'importe où en ville, et souvent de manière improvisée. Vite éméchés par les bières rafraîchissantes de la buvette, ils profitèrent de la soirée jusqu'à minuit, où ils décidèrent de rentrer histoire d'être en état pour la réception du lendemain.

* * *

Et le matin suivant, Noctis se réveilla d'une étrange humeur. À la fois rêveuse, mélancolique, heureuse et inquiète. La panique des premiers jours avait disparu, remplacée par une fébrilité incandescente. Il passa la journée à tourner en rond. Ravus ne se montra pas, et Noctis commença à se dire qu'il l'avait fait fuir pour de bon. Ce n'était pas si grave, se disait-il. Après tout, il n'avait jamais pensé que ses sentiments lui seraient retournés. Au moins, il avait pu l'embrasser, et il s'était extrait d'une situation problématique avec Luna. Maintenant, il pouvait de nouveau être malheureux à son aise, n'en déplaise à son entourage. On ne pourrait plus lui dire qu'il n'avait pas essayé. Alors, il allait rentrer, reprendre sa vie d'étudiant, probablement devenir roi un jour, et...

Planté devant son miroir, tandis qu'il s'acharnait à réussir un nœud de cravate correct, il poussa un gros soupir. Par les Six, que son avenir lui semblait morne ! Non qu'il s'était attendu à autre chose. Il avait toujours été un adolescent timide et réservé, plus porté sur les jeux vidéo que sur les sorties, et il aspirait à une vie tranquille que son statut de prince rendait presque impossible. Aussi, au moment de se préparer à accueillir les Lames aux côtés des Nox Fleuret pour leur petite réception amicale annuelle, il commençait doucement à déprimer, et il avait presque envie de rentrer aussitôt à Insomnia.

La vue de ses compagnons venus le chercher l'éclaira quelque peu : tous en costume, ils avaient sacrément la classe. Les lignes élégantes des vêtements d'Ignis soulignaient la finesse gracieuse de sa silhouette, le costard de Prompto lui donnait une allure de jeune branché, avec cette petite touche négligée qui convenait à son caractère joyeux, et Gladio avait l'air d'un parrain de la mafia pour qui tout le monde aurait rêvé de travailler.

« Woah, t'es canon ! s'exclama Prompto en le voyant.

— Exagère pas...

— Mais c'est la vérité ! Pas vrai, les gars ? »

Ignis et Gladio approuvèrent.

« Ravus a du goût », remarqua Ignis sans qu'on puisse savoir s'il parlait du costume ou de Noctis lui-même, faisant monter le rouge aux joues du prince.

« Ouais, ce gros prétentieux a pas que des défauts », renchérit Gladio.

Évidemment, Ignis ne put pas s'empêcher de refaire son nœud de cravate malgré les protestations de Noctis, et après ça, ils furent enfin prêts à descendre se mêler aux invités.

* * *

La salle de bal du palais avait des proportions impressionnantes. Et pourtant, il y avait déjà une petite foule. Au moment où Noctis et ses amis firent leur entrée, il y eut une pause dans les bavardages, tandis que les occupants de la pièce, famille royale, amis de la famille, politiques, et bien sûr les Lames du Lucis invitées, se tournèrent vers eux avec une lueur admirative dans les yeux. Noctis, qui détestait se faire remarquer, se dirigea le moins gauchement possible avec les premières personnes qu'il connaissait pour les saluer. Du coin de l'œil, il chercha Ravus, mais n'arriva pas à le repérer. Puis, à peine quelques minutes plus tard, il manqua de s'étrangler avec son champagne en apercevant Luna près du buffet. D'une, parce qu'elle était resplendissante dans une robe fourreau blanche, fendue sur le côté jusqu'en haut de la cuisse, de deux, parce qu'elle tenait par la main une grande femme à la longue chevelure argentée qu'il reconnut aussitôt : Aranea, une lieutenante de l'armée qui travaillait directement sous les ordres de Ravus. Donc, c'était elle qui prenait tant de temps à Luna... Tout s'éclairait ! Il s'approcha des deux femmes.

« Bonsoir, mesdames, dit-il en exécutant une petite révérence.

— Ah, Noctis ! s'illumina Luna. Tu connais Aranea, je crois ?

— On s'est déjà rencontrés. »

Aranea l'examina des pieds à la tête, léger sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

« Tiens, le petit prince ! s'exclama-t-elle. J'avais entendu dire que tu étais dans les parages et que tu causais pas mal de problèmes... »

Noctis tressaillit.

« Mais je...

— Je plaisante, détends-toi ! Je crois que ce serait un peu inapproprié de ma part de t'accuser de poser des problèmes...

— Tu n'es pas un problème ! protesta Luna. C'est mon crétin de frère qui en est un.

— En parlant du loup... »

Cette fois, Noctis était content de ne pas être en train d'avaler une gorgée pour sa deuxième surprise de la soirée. Parce que si Luna était resplendissante, Ravus était... éblouissant. Entièrement vêtu de blanc, il portait un smoking sur mesure qui mettait en valeur sa haute taille et ses épaules puissantes. Seule touche de couleur, une cravate rouge sang illuminait sa tenue. Il arrivait sur eux à grands pas, et... il avait l'air furieux. Il dévisagea sa petite sœur et sa subordonnée tour à tour, comme s'il était incapable de décider laquelle engueuler en premier. Du coup, Luna prit la parole avant qu'il n'ouvre la bouche :

« Je sais ! Je ne suis pas censée sortir avec tes subordonnés. Je sais, elle est plus âgée que moi. Et oui, j'avais remarqué que c'était une femme. Mais aucun de ces arguments n'est valable venant de toi, surtout après tout ce qui s'est passé depuis que Noctis est ici. »

Noctis serra les dents. Cette petite fouine se servait de lui pour mettre son frère en défaut ! À cet instant, il aurait bien voulu se téléporter directement jusqu'à chez lui.

« C'est... inacceptable, dit Ravus d'une voix très basse qui lui donna la chair de poule.

— Votre Altesse, intervint Aranea. Je comprendrais parfaitement si vous décidiez de vous passer de mes services. J'ai déjà envisagé cette possibilité, et je choisis Luna. »

Ravus frémit. Il n'était pas du genre à se battre dans ce genre de circonstances, et son sens de la politesse et des convenances fut la seule chose qui le retint de prendre Aranea à la gorge.

« Tu n'as aucun droit de faire ça, dit-il en la fixant. Toucher ma sœur... Je pourrais te tuer pour ça. Et toi, Luna... Coucher avec des gens qui sont sous mes ordres, c'est risquer de saper mon autorité et tu le sais très bien. Et puis... Aranea ! Ce n'est pas quelqu'un pour toi, crois-moi...

— Et toi, tu n'as aucun droit de te mêler de ma vie intime. Aranea et moi, on s'aime, et même si ça te plaît pas, ça change rien à la réalité. »

Maintenant, Luna aussi avait l'air furieuse, et le frère et la sœur se dévisageaient comme deux fauves prêts à se mettre mutuellement en pièces.

 _Décidément, cette famille est quasi impossible à canaliser..._ se lamenta Noctis.

Aranea, quant à elle, n'avait pas l'air impressionné, mais la tension se lisait sur son visage. Elle se tenait prête à défendre son amante, même si ça impliquait d'en venir aux mains avec son supérieur. Noctis remarqua avec un certain fatalisme qu'il était la seule partie neutre dans l'histoire – ou presque – et donc... qu'il lui revenait de réagir.

Il posa une main sur le bras de Ravus, qui se tourna vers lui avec un regard à glacer le sang. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de proférer l'une de ces menaces dont il avait le secret, Noctis se dépêcha de dire quelque chose :

« Ce genre de choses, il vaut mieux y penser la tête froide. Et puis, Luna et Aranea ne sont pas ensemble pour te faire un affront, mais parce qu'elles s'aiment. Je... je suis sûr que tu peux comprendre ça. »

Il fit une pause, déglutit, se préparant déjà à prendre ses jambes à son cou. Provoquer un fauve en chasse, quelle idée, aussi... Et pourtant, il s'entendit continuer à parler :

« Luna ne t'a rien dit parce qu'elle avait peur de ta réaction... Ça a dû lui demander pas mal de courage de venir avec Aranea ce soir. »

Ravus fronça les sourcils. Noctis pouvait sentir son bras trembler sous ses doigts. Est-ce qu'il était en train de l'amadouer, ou bien de le mettre encore plus en colère ? Il n'arrivait même pas à savoir...

« Et puis... » reprit-il d'une voix hésitante. Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres, et se força à continuer : « Regarde-la... Elle... elle a l'air si heureuse... »

Ravus le fixa encore quelques longues, très longues secondes. Puis, il se tourna vers sa sœur.

« On n'en a pas terminé », dit-il en pointant son index vers elle.

Ensuite, il se détourna et s'éloigna, probablement pour aller se griller une cigarette salutaire.

Noctis poussa un gros soupir de soulagement.

« Wow, Noctis... souffla Luna. D'abord, merci de ton aide. Mais, plus important encore... »

Le prince la regarda, intrigué par son expression étonnée.

« Je crois que mon frère est amoureux de toi », compléta-t-elle, provoquant un gloussement de la part d'Aranea, et un arrêt cardiaque de la part de Noctis.

« Personne n'est jamais parvenu à le calmer quand il fait cette tête-là », approuva Aranea.

Noctis rit nerveusement et bafouilla quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

« Sérieusement, je m'attendais à ce qu'il appelle la sécurité pour virer Aranea, reprit Luna. Il en aurait été parfaitement capable.

— Bah, c'est juste qu'il savait que t'avais raison... murmura Noctis.

— Comme si ça l'aurait arrêté. Tu devrais aller le voir. En plus, t'aurais dû voir la tête qu'il a fait quand il t'a vu débarquer ! M'est avis qu'il n'était pas en train de penser à la belle coupe de ton costume ni à cette caractéristique étrange qui fait que tu n'arrives jamais à te coiffer, si tu vois ce que je veux dire... »

Aranea éclata de rire. Noctis se demanda juste en vertu de quel décret divin Luna pouvait dire des choses aussi embarrassantes sans jamais se retrouver foudroyée par l'ire de Ramuh.

« Tu lui as tapé dans l'œil, confirma Aranea. Allez, prince charmant, finis ton verre et va récolter les fruits de ta victoire.

— Mais... »

Les deux femmes se regardèrent, et d'un commun accord, lui tournèrent le dos et s'éloignèrent, le laissant seul, planté là avec son verre, nageant dans la plus grande confusion. Du coup, il manqua de tout renverser quand Cor, qu'il n'avait pas vu approcher, lui adressa la parole.

« Comment allez-vous, votre Altesse ? demanda le maréchal, apparemment sans remarquer son trouble.

— Euh... Bonsoir, maréchal.

— Votre séjour se passe bien ?

— Super. Au top. Parfait. Rien à dire.

— Vous êtes sûr que tout va bien ? interrogea le vétéran d'un air inquisiteur.

— Tout... va... parfaitement bien. Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? Euh... Excusez-moi. »

Noctis fit de son mieux pour ne pas partir en courant alors que Cor continuait à le fixer tandis qu'il reculait hors de portée des yeux bleu acier. Il trouva en lui des ressources insoupçonnées pour traverser _toute_ la salle de bal avec un air pratiquement naturel – du moins assez pour que personne ne cherche à l'arrêter. Il trouva une porte, la franchit, se retrouva dans un couloir. La luminosité baissa brusquement et il mit quelques secondes à retrouves ses repères, durant lesquelles il continua à avancer. Il se heurta à quelque chose de massif, eut un mouvement de recul.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Noct ? »

Il se figea, glacé de la tête au pied. Il avait fallu qu'il tombe sur Ravus, pile dans ce couloir alors qu'il devait y en avoir une demi-douzaine qui rayonnaient depuis la salle de bal.

« Je... Rien. J'essayais de... euh... Fuir. »

Ses yeux s'accoutumèrent à l'obscurité et il distingua le sourire amusé de Ravus, un croissant de lune dans la pénombre du couloir.

« C'est que... poursuivit-il en rougissant très fort. Y a plein de gens qui veulent me parler.

— Sans blague. Tu es le prince du Lucis et Tenebrae reçoit les Lames du Roi.

— Je le sais, ça ! C'est juste que...

— J'ai compris. »

Noctis réalisa que Ravus lui-même était agité. Le prince de Tenebrae recula et s'assit sur un banc. Après une hésitation, Noctis le rejoignit.

« Ironiquement, dit Ravus au bout d'un moment, je te trouve meilleur candidat maintenant pour épouser ma sœur qu'avant. »

Noctis ne répondit rien, la gorge nouée. Ravus devait faire référence à cet incident quelques instants auparavant... Mais il ignorait comment interpréter ses paroles. Plus le temps passait, plus il avait l'impression de s'être magistralement planté.

« Je suis désolé pour tout ça... murmura-t-il. Je ne savais pas, pour Luna. C'est juste qu'en les voyant toutes les deux...

— Ne te justifie jamais, Noct. Pas quand tu dis ce que tu as sur le cœur. Tu avais besoin de le dire, et j'avais besoin de l'entendre.

— P-Pardon ?

— Tu m'as entendu la première fois, soupira Ravus. Il existe une différence entre ce que je tolère, et ce que je suis _censé_ tolérer. Je le sais. Mais quand ça concerne Luna... Je sors de mes gonds. »

Noctis entrouvrit les lèvres, scotché par cet accès de sincérité. Il n'osa pas prononcer le moindre mot. Le silence s'éternisa. Ravus se leva. Noctis le regarda et se demanda s'il était encore en train de laisser passer une chance. Ravus se dirigeait déjà vers les doubles portes derrière lesquelles il y avait tant de gens et de lumière, et tout à coup, la perspective de voir le prince se dérober une fois de plus, arraché à lui par l'attention, l'admiration, et les dieux savaient quoi encore, d'une salle bondée, lui fut insupportable. Il se leva à son tour. Pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, il posa une main sur le bras de Ravus. Tandis qu'il le faisait, une vieille chanson lui remplit la tête et le prit aux tripes.

 _Do you love me ?_

 _Do you love me... like... I love you..._ *

Ravus se tourna vers lui.

Pourquoi faisait-il si sombre dans ce couloir ?

« Je t'aime. »

Des yeux réduits à deux fentes, un visage plongé dans l'ombre, une chevelure qui brillait dans la lueur des lustres suspendus derrière lui.

« Je...

— Je t'aime. »

Et en plus, il se répétait. Mais voilà, c'était ce genre de moment où on joue à quitte ou double. Sans quoi, plus rien n'a de sens, plus rien ne va. Plus rien n'a d'importance. Le moment où jamais.

« Je t'aime. »

Fallait-il vraiment qu'il le redise une _troisième_ fois ?!

Ravus recula, dérobant à son toucher celui de son bras. Noctis recula dans l'autre sens. Prêt. Il disparaîtrait dans les ombres. Avec plaisir. Après une scène pareil ? Plutôt deux fois qu'une.

Ravus fit un pas vers lui. Le bras que Noctis avait touché se tendit vers lui. Hésita un instant. Puis se posa sur son épaule, et sa main se crispa sur sa nuque. Tout son corps suivit et en instant, Noctis se retrouva pressé contre un corps dont il aurait pu jurer qu'il sentait le cœur battre à travers toutes les épaisseurs de leurs vêtements. Ravus se pencha sur lui. Ses lèvres touchèrent les siennes. Un baiser aussi brûlant qu'hésitant s'ensuivit. Noctis posa les mains sur la taille fine de l'amour de sa vie et le tira vers lui. Comme dans le téléphérique, le baiser s'intensifia en quelques secondes. Ils se perdirent en un instant, entrelacés, inconscients de tout ce qui les entourait...

Jusqu'à ce qu'un raclement de gorge assez insistant ne les sorte de leur transe.

Ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre. Noctis reconnut Nyx, venu de nulle part comme il en avait l'habitude.

« Excuse-moi, Noctis, mais... Ce n'est pas ta fiancée. Tu sais... Elle est plus petite. Plus blonde. Et puis... » Nyx décrivit un mouvement sur son torse. « Tu sais ? Plus de poitrine... »

Noctis en resta con quelques secondes.

« Je.. Les fiançailles...annulées... se débrouilla-t-il pour murmurer.

— Sérieux ?! fit Nyx sans se démonter. Ouh ! je peux aller la draguer, alors ?!

— Essaie et je t'étripe. »

Nyx se tourna vers Ravus.

« Oh, je vois ! Pardon, je ne voulais pas. Enfin, je n'oserais jamais... Je veux dire, manquer de respect à Luna ! »

Toute sa diatribe avait l'air profondément hypocrite et bien entendu Ravus n'était pas dupe, loin de là. Nyx se contenta de sourire.

« Si vous voulez bien m'excusez, messieurs... »

Noctis sentit Ravus prêt à bondir sur la Lame royale et le retint des deux mains.

« Il est comme ça, souffla-t-il en priant pour que ça marche. T'occupe pas... »

Et comme plus tôt, Ravus se calma. Puis, il regarda Noctis et dit :

« Ok, je crois que je vais pas y arriver, ce soir. Luna et tous les autres devront m'excuser. J'espère que toi aussi. Je préfère me retirer.

— Mais...

— Je ne suis pas d'humeur ! »

Noctis tressaillit malgré lui, et s'écarta de Ravus.

Le prince de Tenebrae en profita pour s'éloigner dans le couloir. Noctis sentit remonter la douleur dans sa gorge, mais juste à ce moment-là, Ravus se retourna.

« Hier soir... commença-t-il d'une voix curieusement nouée. Enfin plutôt... Cette nuit. J'ai rompu avec Loqi. »

Noctis le regarda stupidement.

« Pourquoi... commença-t-il d'une voix faible.

— Je vais me coucher, répéta-t-il. Je laisse la porte ouverte. Pour toi. Pour plus tard. C'est à prendre ou à laisser et ça n'arrivera qu'une seule fois. »

Noctis n'eut pas le temps de répliquer parce que Ravus avait déjà disparu dans la pénombre du couloir. Et surtout parce que ses cordes vocales étaient hors service. Et que fort heureusement le banc le plus proche était à moins de deux mètres. Il s'y laissa tomber, et en constatant que Ravus y avait oublié son paquet de cigarettes, il n'hésita pas, et ne se laissa pas décourager ni par la première bouffée qui le fit cracher ses poumons, ni par la deuxième qui le fit planer jusqu'au plafond.

Il existe des cas de force majeure, et sans le moindre doute, il était en train d'en vivre un.

* * *

 *** _Do You Love Me_ , My Ruin. j'avais ça dans la tête.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Avant dernier chapitre, très probablement !**

 **J'aimerais l'introduire par une petite (grande) note 'technique' pour vous parler un peu de la manière dont j'écris les scènes érotiques, parce que c'est aussi l'intérêt de ce site : interagir avec les gens et donc créer un peu plus qu'un texte avec des gens qui le lisent. Discuter de ce texte avec les lecteurs constitue l'une des raisons pour lesquelles je privilégie aujourd'hui le format fanfic, pour communiquer, échanger, bref, être des humains, en dehors de et grâce à l'interface numérique. Je trouve ça aussi enrichissant en tant que lectrice qu'en tant qu'auteure.**

 **Donc ! Vous l'aurez compris, il va y avoir du lemon et c'est même tout le cœur du chapitre. Comment ça, vous vous y attendiez ?! C'était pourtant amené de manière tellement subtile... ^^**

 **J'écoute toujours de la musique en écrivant, car elle me sert de guide et de fil rouge, me permettant de rester dans l'ambiance, elle m'aide à me concentrer, à me canaliser, et m'assiste alors que je creuse pour trouver les mots, pour mettre en forme les sensations, idées et émotions confuses qui me servent de matière première pour écrire. En gros : il y a une esquisse dans ma tête, et je me sers de la musique pour l'affiner. Ça marche aussi pour les scènes chargées émotionnellement qui ne sont pas érotiques. Mais la précision que me demande l'érotisme demande aussi un surplus de concentration, c'est quelque chose que je ressens comme volatile, exigeant beaucoup de finesse, de fragilité, et de justesse. Parce que l'intimité physique crée aussi souvent de l'intimité émotionnelle, ce qui déclenche tout un tas de réactions que la plupart du temps, je n'avais pas prévu. C'est encore d'ailleurs ce qui s'est passé ici.**

 **En l'occurrence, c'est avec _Faith in Love_ (de CSS) que j'ai commencé _Wanderlust_ , j'étais obsédée par ce morceau que j'ai écouté plus de fois que je ne peux compter, et c'est avec ce morceau que je vais finir (ou presque, j'ai un autre chapitre après) cette fic.**

 **Les scènes érotiques sont toujours parmi mes préférées (à lire comme à écrire), et figurent toujours parmi les plus délicates à écrire. Ce sont généralement celles qui me demandent le plus de temps, essentiellement parce que je les écris très lentement, en ciselant et en revenant sur chaque phrase. Elles demandent beaucoup de minutie (et donc de contrôle), mais elles exigent aussi une bonne dose de lâcher prise pour produire quelque chose de sincère et de réellement sensuel (et émotionnel !). C'est un drôle d'équilibre à trouver, et j'espère que celle-ci vous plaira.**

 **En tout cas, merci pour vos lectures et vos retours, des bisous !**

 **Et comme toujours, enjoy !**

* * *

CHAPITRE SEPT : Rhythm of the Night*

*Corona

I

Noctis retourna dans la salle de bal empli d'émotions contradictoires. D'un côté, il flottait sur un petit nuage, porté par son euphorie : il l'avait dit ! Il l'avait enfin dit... En retour, Ravus l'avait invité à le rejoindre dans sa chambre... Et dès qu'il évoquait cette pensée, Noctis avait l'impression de se prendre une petite décharge électrique. Appréhension, désir, joie, doute... Tout se mélangeait en lui et les émotions tapissaient ses nerfs déjà à fleur de peau.

 _Allez, encore un peu de courage. La soirée n'est pas terminée._

Ignis et son sixième sens le repérèrent dès qu'il pénétra dans la salle de bal. Son conseiller se dirigea droit sur lui.

« Est-ce que ça va, Noct ? Tu as l'air bouleversé. » Puis, il se pencha légèrement en avant et fronça les sourcils. « Et tu sens la cigarette », ajouta-t-il d'un air désapprobateur.

 _Toujours les pieds sur terre, hein, Iggy..._

« Ça va, répondit-il. Ça irait mieux si les gens arrêtaient de me poser cette question. »

Ignis hocha la tête d'un air compréhensif.

« Où est Ravus ?

— Parti se coucher », répondit le prince en détournant les yeux.

Ignis haussa les sourcils, surpris, mais au grand soulagement de Noctis, ne posa aucune question. Au lieu de cela, il posa une main sur son épaule et dit avec la gentillesse qui le caractérisait :

« Tu en as vu de toutes les couleurs, ces derniers jours. Je comprends que tu sois un peu secoué. Ne t'inquiète pas. Les choses ne tarderont pas à se calmer. »

 _Ouais mais là c'est un peu difficile de penser à la paix et à la sérénité, Iggy. Parce qu'il est fort probable que je sois sur le point de perdre ma virginité. Y a pas de quoi être calme, je t'assure._

Évidemment, il n'allait pas dire ça à Ignis, et se mit soudain à appréhender que son ami se mette en tête de lui faire des recommandations ô combien embarrassantes sur sa vie sexuelle. Il rougit à cette pensée et s'aperçut qu'Ignis le regardait en souriant, un brin moqueur.

 _Ah oui, j'avais oublié : il lit dans mes pensées, aussi._

« Tout ira bien », dit seulement Ignis, avant de s'éloigner.

Noctis se mit en devoir d'essayer de ne pas avoir l'air bouleversé, histoire que d'autres âmes charitables comme Ignis n'aient pas l'idée de se porter à son secours, mais c'est une chose assez difficile à réaliser quand on ne voit pas sa propre tête. En plus, il avait la nette impression que c'était pire quand il tentait de sourire : il ne doutait pas que les muscles crispés de son visage faisaient ressembler son sourire à une grimace flippante en dépit de toute sa bonne volonté. Et puis, il fallait résister à la tentation de boire trop de champagne pour apaiser sa nervosité : Ravus avait dit que « ça n'arriverait qu'une seule fois », alors il n'avait plutôt pas intérêt à se foirer.

Tout le monde ne prenait pas les mêmes précautions, comme il s'en rendit compte en croisant Gladio et Prompto, qui... mais qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient, au juste ? En tout cas, ça impliquait un jeu de cartes, un plateau de jeu de société, des dés, des mimes, une avalanche de règles qui semblaient improvisées au fur et à mesure, et beaucoup d'alcool*.

« Si tu fais dix, c'est le cœurl en trottinette, fit remarquer Prompto.

— Qu'est-ce que tu me chantes ? protesta Gladio. Avec le bonus aéroporté du Caelum, je survole le champ de légumes et je marque quinze points en grâce divine.

— Hein ?! Et qu'est-ce que tu fais d'Izunia ?!

— Neutralisé par ma carte 'trompe-la-mort'.

— T'as pas le droit de la jouer si t'es en auto-stop. D'autant plus si Shiva est en mode passif-agressif avec Ifrit.

— Ouais mais là si tu vas chercher dans les nuances des initiés... On essaie de faire simple, là !

— _Final Fantasy_ , ça se joue sérieusement, ou ça se joue pas », fit Prompto d'un ton sentencieux qui n'allait pas du tout avec son allure juvénile, et, soyons honnêtes, pensa Noctis, adorable. Gladio fut du même avis que lui.

« Je reconnais ta persévérance, blondinet, acquiesça-t-il en souriant. Mais tu pourras pas gagner si tu te contentes d'utiliser la Fusée éclairante à chaque fois que t'as un souci.

— Donne-moi d'abord ta carte du Chien moche de Dave que t'as perdu à Justice Monster, et on en reparlera !

— Ok, ok... Mais m'emmerde pas avec ton Morbol attendri, j'ai le bonus Tomate hargneuse anti-altérations d'état, je te signale.

— Comme si j'avais besoin du Morbol quand j'ai le Chocobo farceur !

— Oh... Dans ce cas, tu marques un point.

— Et bam ! Je mélange 9999 poils de qiongji avec 99 essences de feu. T'es mort ! C'est toi qui bois ! »

Noctis ne s'approcha pas trop près : d'une, il n'avait jamais rien compris à ce jeu, de deux, s'il se retrouvait piégé dans un jeu à boire, c'en était fini de lui.

L'atmosphère entière de la salle lui semblait à la fois de plus en plus pesante et de plus en plus distante, comme s'il était un fantôme égaré dans le monde des vivants. Il se sentait complètement ailleurs, mais sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas partir tout de suite, il se blinda pour endurer la soirée en attendant qu'il soit assez tard pour pouvoir s'éclipser.

Il ne tarda pas à retomber sur Luna, qui s'inquiéta de l'absence de son frère. En percevant l'anxiété dans ses yeux, Noctis réalisa qu'elle était exactement comme Ravus : prête à mordre, mais surtout parce qu'elle avait beaucoup à protéger. Le frère et la sœur avait hérité d'un caractère semblable en bien des points. Des loups, sensibles comme des agneaux. Et son altercation avec son frère était présentement en train de la miner si bien qu'elle en avait perdu son éclat. Noctis n'était pas le mieux placé du monde pour la réconforter, mais il essaya quand même.

« Il est juste... Enfin... il a du mal à accepter. Ça aurait été compliqué avec n'importe qui d'autre qu'Aranea. Il ne supporte pas de te voir confiée à quelqu'un d'autre que lui.

— Mais je ne suis pas _confiée_ à lui ! C'est juste mon grand frère !

— Je le sais bien, ça... Mais... Tes parents... Ils ne sont jamais comportés comme ça envers toi ?

— Tout le temps ! s'exaspéra Luna.

— Tu es la benjamine. C'est pour ça. Moi, je suis fils unique... Mais c'est à peu près le même topo. Les gens se comportent comme si j'étais une bombe à retardement. Et ils ne se soucient pas tant des retombées que du mal que je pourrais me faire à moi-même. Et parce qu'ils n'ont pas confiance en moi, moi non plus, je n'ai pas confiance en moi.

— Je suis désolée que tu te sentes comme ça, Noct. Moi, j'ai confiance en moi. Mais je vois ce que tu veux dire sur la bombe à retardement. Trop bien. Et parfois j'ai l'impression que Ravus ne voit que ça. Comme si j'étais un danger. Une menace. Et je ne sais même plus pour qui, ou pour quoi.

— Non... Il a juste peur pour toi. C'est complètement crétin, mais il n'y peut pas grand-chose. Tu n'as pas à l'accepter ou à t'y soumettre. Juste à le comprendre. Pour avoir une base de dialogue.

— Mais merde, Noct ! Depuis quand t'es devenu psy ?!

— Depuis que je vous ai rencontrés vous, les Nox Fleuret... »

Luna le fixa un moment, les yeux écarquillés. Puis, elle éclata de rire.

« C'est de bonne guerre. Je comprends. Ok, je vais arrêter de m'inquiéter. Pour l'instant. » Elle s'approcha de lui et glissa dans son oreille : « Mais toi... Tu devrais t'inquiéter de toi-même. La soirée a assez duré. Va-t-en. »

Elle recula et lui adressa un clin d'œil complice, puis s'éloigna avant de lui laisser le temps de sombrer dans l'embarras. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur la colossale horloge murale, et décida qu'elle avait raison. Minuit approchait. Les gens étaient ivres pour la plupart, l'évasion s'annonçait facile. Il s'exfiltra avec succès de la soirée, mais aussitôt qu'il se retrouva dans la solitude silencieuse des couloirs déserts, l'étau de l'angoisse se referma sur son cœur. Il l'ignora du mieux possible, et prit la direction des appartements de Ravus.

*Personnellement, je pense qu'il s'agit d'une version lucisienne du Cul de chouette de Perceval dans Kaamelott.

II

Noctis frappa à la porte, et n'entendant pas de réponse, il poussa précautionneusement le battant et s'introduisit dans ce qu'il identifia comme un petit salon très cosy. La pièce était vide, mais un feu réconfortant craquait dans l'âtre. Il regarda sur sa droite, où les doubles portes étaient ouvertes sur une autre pièce plongée dans l'obscurité. Noctis se dirigea par là et entra.

« Ferme la porte », dit Ravus depuis un endroit que Noctis ne vit pas à cause du contraste de lumière.

Il s'exécuta, et s'aperçut alors que la chambre était plongée dans la lumière du clair de lune, qui entrait là par une haute fenêtre donnant sur un balcon. Quelque chose bougea sur sa droite et Noctis vit Ravus émerger de son lit et s'approcher de lui. Il l'observa, incapable d'esquisser le moindre mouvement. La lueur blanche, à la fois légère et enveloppante du clair de lune dansait sur la peau de Ravus, soulignant ses gestes et sa silhouette comme un vêtement, mais le prince de Tenebrae n'en portait aucun. Il venait vers lui dans un décor presque en noir et blanc, mais nuancé par des teintes de bleu et de vert qui donnaient une atmosphère irréelle, presque aquatique à l'instant. Les ombres, les couleurs et la lumière se nouaient autour de son corps, se coulaient sur ses contours, le révélaient plus resplendissant que si on était en plein jour.

Noctis ne sentit même pas son cœur s'emballer, ni son visage rougir. Deux sens dominaient tous les autres : la vue, assaillie et piégée par ce corps nu, et l'ouïe. Le silence était de velours, si intense qu'il en possédait une texture, perceptible seulement par tous ces petits détails sonores qui l'entouraient. Le froissement des draps quand Ravus les avait repoussé, le tapotement infime de ses pieds nus sur les dalles, la mélodie presque inaudible de sa respiration, calme et posée comme le ressac par un jour sans vent.

Ravus s'approcha jusqu'à ce qu'il se trouve à quelques centimètres de lui. Noctis déglutit, n'osant pas lever la tête vers lui, et se retrouva à la place à fixer ses clavicules découpées âprement dans la lumière nocturne.

Ravus resta immobile pendant plusieurs secondes qui s'écoulèrent avec la lenteur irréelle d'une rêverie semi consciente, comme quand on s'endort dans un lieu public et que les sons vous parviennent déformés, s'enchâssant dans vos rêves à mesure qu'ils vous parviennent. Ravus prit son menton dans sa main – ses doigts étaient tièdes, presque froids. Noctis riva enfin ses yeux sur son visage, notant les détails à la volée, un par un, dans une suite désordonnée d'impressions. Tous les deux se tenaient de profil par rapport à la fenêtre, et la lumière découpait le visage de Ravus en deux. Son œil le plus clair brillait d'une étrange lueur, ses lèvres se contractaient dans une expression qu'il avait du mal à lire. Comment est-on censé se sentir quand on a rêvé toute sa jeune vie d'adulte d'être touché par quelqu'un ? Par une seule personne ?

Il était paralysé par la peur. Par l'idée de manquer cette opportunité-là. Par l'idée de laisser passer la chance de sa vie par lâcheté. Et il était notoirement un lâche.

L'impression commença doucement à s'atténuer quand Ravus se recula et posa les doigts sur sa gorge... Non, pas sur sa gorge. Juste devant, sur son nœud de cravate. Il la dénoua avec une assurance d'habitué, la retira et la laissa tomber sur le sol, puis, il pris sa veste de costard des deux mains, l'écarta, et la fit reculer sur ses épaules. Noctis s'en débarrassa rapidement. Le froissement du tissu tombé à terre craquela le silence, le rappelant à cette réalité de laquelle il était tout le temps tenté de s'écarter, pas parce qu'il la refusait, mais parce qu'il ne se sentait pas capable de la vivre pleinement. Ravus lui offrait quelque chose dont il n'était pas digne. Il était trop jeune, trop complexé et... pas assez. Pas assez tout un tas de trucs.

Son corps était comme un vêtement trop grand qu'il était obligé de porter. Comment en faire le vecteur de son désir, quand il ignorait comment autrui pouvait lire à travers les lignes grossières, mal esquissées, du corps que _lui_ , il voyait ? Il _voyait_ Ravus. Mais il ne se voyait pas lui-même. Et cette coupure, ce décalage, le poussait à battre en retraite en lui-même. Un désir qu'on ne peut accepter et assumer n'est plus un désir, mais une erreur. Et même s'il devait tout perdre pour ça... Il ne pouvait pas se montrer à ce point malhonnête envers lui-même.

Aussi, il repoussa doucement celui qui allait devenir son amant.

« Tu as plus à perdre que moi dans cette histoire, murmura-t-il en baissant les yeux. Je suis désolé d'avoir insisté, et d'être venu. Je... ferais mieux d'aller me coucher.

— Pourquoi ?

— Je... laisse tomber. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un pour toi. Je le sens bien. On est pas pareils. Je m'y ferais. Je ne peux juste pas supporter que tu fasses semblant de m'aimer. »

Un silence glacial succéda à cela. Noctis se pencha pour ramasser sa veste, mais une main se posa fermement sur son bras et le força à se redresser.

« Est-ce que tu vas arrêter tes conneries ? Tu veux vraiment partir d'ici ?

— Je ne veux pas entrer dans ta vie. Ça n'en vaut pas le coup. Je ne _peux_ pas.

— Pourquoi ?

— Tu ne me connais même pas.

— Je te connais suffisamment.

— Ravus, ne... »

Ravus voulait lui donner tout ce qu'il avait jamais espéré, et lui, il préférait partir. Parce qu'il avait compris que le lendemain, il serait incapable de battre en retraite. Et que s'il était romantique, il n'était pas masochiste au point de vouloir souffrir toute sa vie, et il était parfaitement persuadé que c'était ce qui arriverait s'il ne partait pas tout de suite.

« Le problème, Noctis, c'est que je ne compte pas te laisser partir... »

Sur ces mots, Ravus se pencha sur lui et se mit à l'embrasser, ses bras le serrant étroitement contre lui, lui interdisant la retraite.

Une montée d'émotions contradictoires lui souleva la poitrine. Le refus, qui conduisait à la paralysie émotionnelle, submergé par la chaleur de cette étreinte, et par le fait plus terre à terre que Ravus était entièrement nu et qu'il lui était impossible d'ignorer physiquement cette donnée.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe dans ta petite tête tourmentée, reprit Ravus, la bouche enfouie dans ses cheveux, mais ça m'est égal. Tu es venu me chercher, tu m'as trouvé. Maintenant, tu ne peux plus t'échapper aussi facilement. Je peux seulement te dire une chose : tu n'as aucune raison d'avoir peur. »

Noctis voulut rétorquer qu'au contraire il en avait des tonnes, mais Ravus avait recommencé à l'embrasser, ses mains se glissant en bas de son dos pour sortir sa chemise de son pantalon et passer sous le tissu pour se poser sur sa peau nue, dans le creux de ses reins. De nouveau, Noctis se sentit reconnecté à son corps et son sens du toucher prit le dessus sur les autres. Il ferma les yeux tandis que Ravus rompait le baiser et que ses mains abandonnaient son dos pour entreprendre de déboutonner sa chemise. Il rouvrit les yeux et frissonna en sentant le bout des doigts de Ravus sillonner son torse et son ventre comme pour en découvrir la géographie. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Noctis déglutit, incertain, avec à la fois l'envie de se plonger dans ces beaux yeux, et le désir de se détourner pour échapper à leur emprise magnétique. Ravus acheva de lui ôter sa chemise, et Noctis frissonna en sentant le souffle du prince sur sa peau nue. Ensuite, il le poussa doucement vers le lit. Noctis s'assit sur le bord, un début de panique précipitant les battements de son cœur. L'anxiété, cependant, reflua presque aussitôt pour céder la place à une émotion proche de l'émerveillement quand il vit Ravus s'agenouiller devant lui. Le prince de Tenebrae sourit.

« Ça sera moins long que la dernière fois, mais vu que ça avait l'air de te plaire... »

Noctis rougit, soulagé que la lumière de la lune ne puisse pas permettre à Ravus de noter ce détail. Son amant ôta ses chaussures, ses chaussettes, et Noctis s'empourpra d'autant plus quand il prit l'un de ses pieds et le porta à ses lèvres. Une cascade de frissons mêlés d'embarras le traversa, et une bouffée d'excitation pure lui crispa le bas-ventre. C'était à la fois le truc le plus gênant que Ravus pouvait faire, et le plus poétique. Il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi ce simple geste le bouleversait autant. Il bloqua sa respiration tandis que les lèvres de Ravus parcouraient son pied du bout de orteils à la naissance de la cheville, et ne la relâcha que lorsqu'il se releva, posa une main sur son torse et le poussa doucement en arrière. Noctis se laissa faire et se remonta sur le lit tandis que Ravus l'y rejoignait. Il se plaça au-dessus de lui, si près que ses cheveux lui chatouillaient les tempes. Noctis redressa la tête pour chercher le contact de ses lèvres, l'envoûtement prenant le pas sur l'appréhension. Son souffle s'emballa en sentant les doigts de Ravus sur sa ceinture, et il arqua le dos pour le laisser le débarrasser de son pantalon et de ses sous-vêtements. Ceci fait, Ravus se redressa pour parcourir tout son corps du regard, des pieds à la tête. Le moment parut durer une éternité à Noctis, que cet examen gênait et excitait à la fois.

« Euh... pas trop déçu ?... » demanda-t-il finalement en voulant plaisanter, mais à moitié sérieux, dérouté par le silence et le calme apparent de son amant.

Ravus détacha enfin les yeux de son corps pour plonger son regard dans le sien.

« Non, dit-il en secouant la tête. Je ne suis pas déçu. J'étais juste en train de me dire... que j'avais perdu beaucoup de temps.

— Ouais, apparemment t'es pas du genre pressé pour t'envoyer en l'air, dit Noctis en rigolant nerveusement.

— Non... Je voulais dire... »

Ravus s'étendit à ses côtés, s'appuya sur un coude, et approcha ses lèvres des siennes.

« Je voulais dire pendant toutes ces années... »

Il l'embrassa furtivement, puis se recula pour de nouveau admirer son corps nu.

« Bien sûr, avant, continua-t-il en caressant son torse, tu étais un peu trop jeune... Mais je ne t'ai jamais vraiment vu. Pas comme je te vois maintenant.

— Euh normal, j'évitais de me balader à poil devant toi. »

Ravus ignora totalement sa remarque et poursuivit :

« Pour moi, tu étais ce petit mec un peu agaçant qui allait un jour me voler ma sœur.

— Eh ! Comment ça, 'petit mec' ?!

— Mais je me trompais... Pendant toutes ces années, je me suis trompé.

— Que... Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? murmura Noctis, saisi par le sérieux, la gravité, presque, du ton de Ravus.

— Je n'avais pas compris... qu'il me suffirait d'ouvrir les yeux pour tomber amoureux de toi. »

Un coup de poignard s'enfonça dans le ventre de Noctis, en même temps qu'il sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes.

« Tu... tu... murmura-t-il, incapable de continuer.

— Tu n'as cessé de me surprendre depuis le moment où tu es arrivé ici. Quand je t'ai vu danser... Quand tu m'as embrassé... Quand tu as défendu ma sœur... Quand tu m'a avoué ce que tu ressentais. Et maintenant, dans ce lit. Je te _vois_ , maintenant. Et je sais ce que je ressens. Je t'aime. »

Noctis laissa rouler une larme sur sa tempe. Il se tourna vers Ravus et le regarda dans la pénombre, puis posa une main sur son visage. Il caressa ses lèvres du pouce, puis revint les goûter, cédant à leur attrait irrésistible. Sa main s'égara dans les cheveux soyeux de son amant, ensuite, elle suivit le relief de sa colonne vertébrale et, pudique, s'arrêta à la naissance de ses fesses. Ravus montra moins de réserve et se saisit de sa jambe pour la faire passer par-dessus ses hanches, rapprochant son bassin du sien jusqu'à ce qu'ils se touchent. Noctis tressaillit en sentant son érection contre la sienne. Ravus le maintint contre lui en empoignant ses fesses d'une main, puis il ondula des reins, créant une fiction qui arracha un gémissement à Noctis. Le plaisir circulait dans tout son corps, d'une façon plus vive, plus aiguë que ce qu'il avait anticipé. C'était comme si tous ses nerfs affleuraient juste sous son épiderme, rendant chaque sensation presque douloureuse. Cela dit, il n'avait aucune expérience sexuelle et il craignit de jouir trop vite, ce qui le poussa à lutter contre l'afflux de sensations. Ravus dut sentir la tension, car il s'écarta légèrement et dit :

« Je te l'ai dit : tu n'as aucune raison d'avoir peur. Pour quoi que ce soit. Je vais être complètement honnête avec toi : j'aimerais te pénétrer, mais je comprendrais un refus. Et si on devait le faire, laisse-moi juste te guider. »

Noctis battit des paupières, pris de court par la proposition, mais aussi, à retardement, par toute cette douceur et cette prévenance dont Ravus faisait preuve depuis tout à l'heure. En privé, dans l'intimité, il offrait une facette différente. Noctis décida qu'il l'aimait bien, mais il ne fallait pas pousser non plus :

« Inutile de prendre toutes ces précautions. Je ne suis pas en sucre. Et évidemment que j'ai envie que tu me fasses l'amour. C'est un peu pour ça que je suis venu. »

Ravus sourit.

« Ça tombe bien que tu ne sois pas en sucre, parce que je n'aime pas le sucre. Pour le reste... Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, et je ne dis pas ça pour t'humilier, mais parce que c'est un fait. Et de fait, moi, je sais. N'y vois rien d'autre. J'ai besoin que tu me fasses confiance.

— Je... je te fais confiance.

— Parfait. Je précise que je suis clean, j'ai vérifié il n'y a pas longtemps, donc pas besoin de capotes. Et t'inquiète, ajouta-t-il en attrapant du lubrifiant de le tiroir de la table de nuit. Si je te fais jouir comme ça en deux secondes, c'est vraiment que je suis _très_ doué.

— Et tu l'es pas ?

— Je ne crois pas à ce point. »

Noctis sourit. Il se sentait bizarrement détendu, maintenant. Il n'avait plus peur... Seulement cette appréhension excitée qu'on ressent avant de monter sur un manège dans un parc d'attractions. On sait qu'on va être secoué, mais c'est ce qu'on est venu chercher.

La sensation des doigts huileux sur le contour de son orifice lui fut immédiatement agréable. D'autant que le lubrifiant semblait chauffer avec la friction, ce qui l'aida à se détendre. Pendant qu'il le préparait, Ravus lui lécha et lui mordilla le cou, faisant grimper son excitation au-delà du seuil qu'il croyait pouvoir atteindre, si bien qu'il ne sentit qu'une légère gêne lorsqu'un doigt le pénétra. Ravus pressa de nouveau son entrejambe contre la sienne, et Noctis se mit à haleter, impatient d'en avoir plus. Un autre doigt ne tarda pas à suivre le premier. C'était une sensation étrange, mais Noctis était déterminé à l'accepter, et ça fonctionna. Après quelques minutes, Ravus retira ses doigts et s'assit en tailleur sur le lit.

« Viens sur moi », dit-il d'une voix légèrement rauque qui lui fit tourner la tête.

Noctis s'exécuta et Ravus prit en main leur deux érections. Il humidifia son pouce et caressa le gland de Noctis mis à nu. Le jeune prince serra le dents, expirant doucement par le nez. C'était juste trop bon !

« Laisse-toi aller », murmura Ravus en pinçant légèrement son gland entre le pouce et l'index, juste avant de descendre jusqu'à la base de sa queue, la serrer contre la sienne, et bouger son poignet de haut en bas.

« Ahh... putain... soupira Noctis.

— Laisse-toi aller, répéta Ravus en le pénétrant à nouveau avec ses doigts.

— Ah ! R-Ravus... Si tu... si tu continues je vais jouir.

— Ok, on va essayer de retarder ça un tout petit peu encore. » Il recula un peu. « Vas-y, je te laisse faire. Comme ça c'est toi qui vois si ça passe ou pas.

— O-Ok... »

Noctis guida la queue de Ravus vers son orifice lubrifié et la laissa doucement s'y glisser tandis qu'il descendait son bassin. Il s'interrompit à mi-parcours, le cœur prêt à exploser, dérouté par cette sensation si étrange, qui aurait pu devenir déplaisante et même carrément douloureuse en un rien de temps. Il comprit pourquoi Ravus avait tenu à toutes ces 'précautions'.

« Prends ton... » commença le prince de Tenebrae, juste avant de s'étrangler quand Noctis le prit soudain totalement en lui. « Oh putain... » murmura-t-il, penché en arrière, se soutenant sur ses deux bras tandis qu'il contemplait la vision envoûtante de son amant empalé sur lui. Il décala un peu son bras et utilisa sa main libre pour masturber Noctis pendant que celui-ci s'habituait lentement à sa présence dans ses entrailles. Le jeune prince se mordilla la lèvres, les paupières closes. Son expression concentrée et presque douloureuse était à la fois attendrissante et intensément érotique, et Ravus tenta un petit coup de rein, provoquant un léger sursaut, mais aussi une plainte qui exprimait tout sauf la souffrance. Il recommença, plus fort. Noctis l'attrapa et le ramena vers lui, le serra dans ses bras, et imprima lui-même le rythme, frottant son érection contre son ventre à chaque fois qu'il bougeait. Puis, il s'écarta un peu et prit la main de Ravus pour la poser sur sa queue. Celui-ci recommença à le masturber, et il lui fallut moins d'une minute pour jouir, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire se contracter sur la queue de Ravus, lui coupant le souffle. Puis, Noctis posa le front sur son épaule, essoufflé, vidé. Ravus, lui, n'en pouvait plus, et le renversa sur le dos pour lui faire l'amour à son aise.

Noctis le laissa faire, flottant dans les impressions floues qui succèdent à l'orgasme, dérivant au fil d'un doux vertige tandis que son corps crépitait comme un feu d'artifice. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient, mais pas assez pour ne pas entendre, les gémissements étouffés de Ravus, qui l'excitèrent aussitôt alors qu'il venait de jouir. Il sentait l'odeur de son propre sperme qui maculait son ventre et sa poitrine, le parfum un peu âcre mais érotique de leurs sueurs mêlées, et la fragrance subtilement musquée du lubrifiant qui réchauffait ses entrailles. Et Ravus... Sa réserve, sa prudence, sa délicatesse... Il n'en restait plus rien, maintenant qu'il s'abandonnait à son propre désir, le ravageant d'une telle manière que Noctis doutait qu'il soit tout à fait indemne le lendemain matin. Mais ça lui était égal... Et pour l'instant, il ne sentait rien, rien qu'une immense satisfaction, et Ravus trouva le chemin de la jouissance avant qu'il n'ait à souffrir. Quand il jouit, tout son corps frissonna, et il sentit sa queue tressaillir à l'intérieur lui à plusieurs reprises. Il resta là un petit moment, puis se retira en douceur, et se laissa tomber sur son oreiller, les yeux clos.

Pendant quelques minutes, ils ne dirent rien, laissant leurs corps revenir tout doucement au calme. Puis, Noctis demanda :

« C'était comment, ta première fois ? »

Ravus ouvrit les yeux, tourna la tête pour le regarder, puis referma les paupières et répondit :

« C'était il y a longtemps. »

Noctis attendit la suite, qui ne vint pas.

« Et ? C'est tout ?

— C'est tout ce qu'i en dire. » Puis, il rouvrit les yeux et cette fois, se tourna en entier dans son sens. « Et la tienne ? » demanda-t-il avec un soupçon de préoccupation.

Noctis haussa les épaules. « Je sais plus. J'ai oublié.

— P-Pardon ?! »

Le jeune prince éclata de rire.

« Ça va ! Je plaisante ! C'était génial.

— Tu n'as pas eu mal ?

— Je t'ai dit que j'étais pas en sucre !

— Ah oui ? » Ravus se rapprocha dangereusement. « Ça veut dire que je peux recommencer, alors ?

— Ça va pas, nan ? T'avise pas de me toucher ! »

Cette fois, ce fut le prince de Tenebrae qui éclata de rire. Un son peu familier aux oreilles de Noctis, mais qu'il adora aussitôt. Il se rapprocha de son amant pour baigner dans sa chaleur. Il l'enlaça et resta là, le front posé sur le haut de sa poitrine.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué », dit-il sans réfléchir.

Ravus ne répondit pas, mais le serra contre lui, longuement, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme.

* * *

Le lendemain, Ravus fut réveillé par des coups insistants frappés à la porte. Il sortit du lit en grognant, s'enveloppa dans un peignoir, et alla ouvrir. Il tomba sur Ignis, Gladio et Prompto qui le regardaient d'un air emprunté.

« Quoi ? fit-il abruptement.

— Excuse-nous... commença Ignis. Mais... Noctis... On ne peut pas se permettre de ne pas savoir où il est. Il est avec toi ? »

Ravus soupira.

« Oui. »

Le trio continua de le fixer d'un drôle d'air, et il ajouta, espérant s'en débarrasser : « Il va bien. »

Ignis et ses copains devaient avoir eu une nuit plutôt courte, parce qu'ils le dévisageaient toujours, comme s'il fallait qu'il dise autre chose. Il secoua la tête et reprit :

« Ne vous en faites pas, c'est très sérieux. Je compte l'épouser. »

Mauvaise option (même si c'était la pure vérité). Le silence s'intensifia. Les regards empruntés se firent sidérés.

« Tu... Quoi ?! » s'étrangla Prompto.

Exaspéré, Ravus leur referma la porte à la figure.

« Tu... QUOI ?! » hurla Noctis en écho depuis la chambre.

Ravus leva les yeux au ciel. Et dire qu'en plus d'épouser ce crétin de prince du Lucis, il allait aussi devoir épouser les trois inséparables... Enfin, façon de parler. Mais quand même.

* * *

 **Je vous laisse spéculer sur ce à quoi pourra bien ressembler leur mariage... et ce que leurs parents vont bien pouvoir en penser. Ça promet d'être rock'n'roll. Et qui sait, il pourrait se passer des trucs pendant la lune de miel ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ahhh ! Mes excuses. J'ai menti. Mais j'ai pas fait exprès ! Ceci n'est pas le dernier chapitre :) Faut croire que je me suis attachée à mon Noctavus (c'est rigolo, on dirait le nom d'une araignée diabolique)**

 **J'ai aussi dérogé à la règle de mes chapitres portant des titres de vieux morceaux de dance. Parce qu'un matin je me suis réveillée avec du Beyoncé dans le crâne, et ça voulait pas me sortir de la tête... Du coup je l'ai pas mal écouté en écrivant. Et puis bon, le titre correspondait bien ;)**

 **Sauras-tu retrouver le clin d'œil à la mythologie caché dans ce chapitre ? (c'est à cause de la dernière série que j'ai regardée ;)**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

CHAPITRE HUIT : Crazy in Love

I

« Je ne compte absolument pas être relocalisé dans votre 'charmant' pays, si c'est ce à quoi vous pensiez, votre Majesté », fit Ravus en pinçant les lèvres.

Noctis oublia comment respirer pendant quelques douloureuses secondes. Il jeta un coup d'œil anxieux à son père, qui semblait plutôt amusé qu'autre chose. Par les Dieux, mais jusqu'à quand le resterait-il avant que le comportement de Ravus ne lui fasse perdre son sang-froid ?

« Il est hors de question, poursuivit Ravus, que je me retrouve au sein de votre cour comme une jolie mariée étrangère. J'ai des responsabilités ici à Tenebrae. Je reste, et Noctis reste avec moi. »

Le prince du Lucis se prit le visage dans les mains. Rien de tout cela n'était son idée, et depuis que Ravus s'était mis en tête de l'épouser, il se comportait comme un vrai tyran. Et bien entendu, personne n'était venu à son secours, parce que tout le monde trouvait ça beaucoup trop drôle.

Cela avait commencé dès le lendemain de la nuit où ils s'étaient déclarés leur sentiments. Et depuis... Noctis était complètement largué. Ce matin-là, il avait entendu Ravus déclarer à ses amis qu'il allait l'épouser, sans même lui en avoir parlé avant ! Et ensuite, Ravus avait semblé prendre ce fait pour acquis et chaque fois que Noctis essayait d'aborder le sujet, il trouvait un moyen de l'esquiver. Parfois, il se contentait juste de lui tourner le dos et de quitter la pièce en le laissant planté là au beau milieu d'une phrase. Et il ne lui avait même pas dit qu'il avait contacté son père, et encore moins daigné le prévenir que le roi du Lucis débarquait à Tenebrae pour éclaircir l'affaire.

En bref, c'était un cauchemar.

Enfin... pas tout à fait. Parce que s'il fallait être totalement honnête, quand il n'était pas question de mariage, Noctis vivait les meilleurs moments de sa vie avec Ravus. Son 'fiancé' (?!) se montrait incroyablement agréable à son égard. Ce brusque changement de situation, Noctis ne l'avait pas _du tout_ intégré, à tel point qu'il se demandait si, faute de vraiment vouloir l'épouser, le prince de Tenebrae n'était pas plutôt en train de faire une crise psychotique. Quand il y pensait, ça expliquerait pas mal de trucs.

« Je comprends, prince Ravus, dit Regis. Inutile de vous énerver. »

Noctis leva les yeux vers son père, se demandant si ce ton calme et posé dissimulait l'estocade fatale. Ravus se contenta d'attendre la suite, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, l'air hautain.

Le roi du Lucis se fendit d'un sourire chaleureux.

« Vos conditions sont tout à fait acceptables. Si vos parents n'y voient pas d'inconvénients, moi non plus. »

Le prince de Tenebrae se raidit, surpris par ces paroles. Il ne s'attendait pas à autant de conciliation, c'est pourquoi il avait préféré attaquer en force, pour ne pas laisser le temps à son adversaire de peaufiner une stratégie. Noctis, quant à lui, se dit que son père avait lui aussi perdu la tête. Ou alors, c'était lui ? Oui, tout cela n'était en réalité qu'un délire élaboré conçu par son esprit dans le but de combler son manque affectif et ses rêves ratés. Sans quoi, ça voulait dire que le monde commençait à marcher sur la tête. Et ça, ce n'était sûrement pas une bonne nouvelle. Si ?

L'atmosphère tranquille du petit boudoir où ils s'étaient retirés pour discuter, où pénétrait une brise tiède chargée d'odeurs florales, contredisait la folie pure de cet échange. Et pourtant, son père avait l'air parfaitement sain d'esprit quand il se tourna vers lui avec un sourire affectueux :

« Noctis, je n'avais pas l'intention de te céder le trône. Tu n'es pas fait pour ça. Ton cousin Laërte sera parfait pour le rôle. »

Noctis ouvrit la bouche pour parler, puis s'aperçut qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il allait dire. Être déchargé de la responsabilité de la succession... C'était un profond soulagement, mais ça avait aussi quelque chose de très humiliant.

« Bien sûr, en tant que père, reprit Regis, j'aurais préféré que tu restes au Lucis... Mais ton bonheur passe avant tout. Et à vrai dire, je ne suis pas entièrement surpris que tu aies préféré le prince à la princesse. Les gens vont parler, c'est sûr, mais enfin, c'est ainsi. Les temps changent. Alors tu épouseras Ravus et tu vivras ici à Tenebrae. »

Ravus hocha la tête d'un air satisfait, tandis que Noctis ouvrait et fermait la bouche en cherchant la force pour parler.

« Mais... articula-t-il enfin. Personne ne compte me demander mon avis ?!...

— Pourquoi, tu n'as pas déjà ce que tu veux ? »

Son père et Ravus avaient parlé en même temps.

 _Qu'est-ce que je vous disais ? Un cauchemar._

Noctis les regarda tour à tour, et comprit que toute résistance était futile.

II

Quand il apprit ce que ses enfants lui avaient réservé comme surprise à son retour de voyage, Alexandre, le roi de Tenebrae, préféra laisser sa femme Sylva gérer toute l'affaire et se dépêcha d'aller planifier leur prochain voyage. Un de ces jours, ces gosses allaient le rendre fou.

Ainsi, Sylva écouta stoïquement son fils lui annoncer qu'il voulait épouser le fiancé de sa fille, et sa fille approuver totalement ce projet, puisqu'elle préférait s'adonner aux joies de l'amour avec une lieutenante de l'armée sous les ordres de Ravus. Au moins sa benjamine n'avait-elle pas réclamé un mariage. Pour l'instant, en tout cas.

La reine inspira lentement, plusieurs fois d'affilée. Elle savait depuis son adolescence que son fils était homosexuel, il n'avait jamais cherché à s'en cacher, en revanche, c'était plus une surprise en ce qui concernait Luna. Mais elle savait comment fonctionnait l'esprit de sa fille et comprit aussitôt pourquoi elle leur avait laissé croire qu'elle était d'accord pour épouser Noctis.

 _Cette petite fera une très bonne reine, un jour_ , nota Sylva.

Elle en avait le tempérament, et la petite dose de machiavélisme qui convenait.

En regardant ses deux enfants, elle sut qu'ils ne comptaient pas céder le moindre pouce de terrain. Ils avaient tous les deux pris leurs décisions, et s'y tiendraient. Après tout, c'étaient des Nox Fleuret : ils ne se laissaient pas intimider, quelle que soit l'étrangeté de leurs choix, et quoi que les gens puissent en penser. Elle hocha la tête. Ils lui causaient bien des soucis, mais elle était fière d'eux.

« Je vois, dit-elle posément. Luna, aucune règle ne t'interdit de nouer une relation avec l'officier Highwind. Ce n'est certes pas procotolaire, mais je doute que tu t'en soucies. Et au fond, tu as raison : qui s'en soucie ? À part ton frère, bien entendu, mais il faudra qu'il se fasse une raison. D'autant que comme tu as dû le lui faire remarquer, il n'est pas le mieux placé pour critiquer tes choix amoureux. »

Luna sourit largement, Ravus grommela quelque chose entre ses dents, mais ni sa sœur ni sa mère n'y prêtèrent pas attention. La reine s'adressa ensuite à lui.

« Quant à toi, Ravus... Ma foi, tu as l'air sûr de toi. Tu en as parlé au père de Noctis ?

— Il est d'accord.

— Vraiment ? Tiens, j'aurais cru Regis plus conservateur...

— Moi aussi, avoua Ravus.

— Alors c'est décidé. Je sais que vous avez déjà mesuré les conséquences. Vous êtes raisonnables, et vous ne prenez pas de risques inutiles, alors je sais que c'est important pour vous. Je ne souhaite pas m'opposer à vous. »

Ses enfants échangèrent un regard soulagé.

« Et papa ? demanda Luna. Il en pense quoi, de tout ça ?

— Il ne dit pas grand-chose, mais il a plus de cheveux gris qu'hier. Vous ne l'aidez certes pas à préserver sa jeunesse. »

Luna éclata de rire, Ravus fronça les sourcils, mais ne fit pas de commentaires.

« En avons-nous terminé ? demanda-t-il.

— Oui, soupira Sylva. Mais je te préviens : c'est toi qui géreras la presse. Comme cette fois où tu as séduit un homme marié qui n'était autre que le neveu de l'empereur du Niflheim... »

Ravus fit la grimace. Ce n'était pas un bon souvenir. Il fallait avouer, quand on y pensait, que sa réputation à Tenebrae n'était pas exactement reluisante quand il s'agissait de sa vie amoureuse. Les gens le voyaient comme un fauteur de troubles, il ne pouvait pas tellement leur donner tort, et la situation actuelle ne ferait que confirmer l'opinion. Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire ? Ça ne l'empêchait pas de savoir diriger une armée, et cela, tout le monde le savait.

« On fera comme d'habitude, déclara-t-il. Aucun commentaire. Il y aura toutes sortes de rumeurs pendant un temps, puis ça se calmera. Pour les fiançailles, je me contenterai d'un communiqué écrit.

— Bien. Je te laisse gérer. »

Ravus hocha la tête, et quitta la pièce. Sylva regarda sa fille, un peu inquiète. Mais Luna avait l'air heureuse. Elle avait toujours su bien gérer son statut de princesse. Elle arrivait généralement à désarmer ses détracteurs, soit par le charme, soit par la rhétorique, soit par l'endurance : si elle choisissait le silence, ils finissaient inévitablement par se lasser. Et il en allait de même pour Ravus. Non, Sylva pouvait se rassurer : ses enfants étaient taillés pour affronter le monde.

III

Ce soir-là au dîner, Noctis essaya de se faire oublier, mais c'était bien évidemment perdu d'avance. Il ne savait pas trop quoi penser des étranges regards que lui jetait Alexandre. Père et fils se ressemblaient tant qu'il avait presque l'impression qu'un Ravus du futur était venu l'épier ou peut-être tenter d'intervenir pour inverser le cours d'un avenir désastreux. Le roi approuvait-il l'idée de cette union ou non ? Difficile à dire, puisqu'il ne ne parlait pas beaucoup. Il avait pourtant un regard intense, mais Noctis n'arrivait pas à interpréter l'émotion qu'il y lisait. De la méfiance ? Du mépris ? Ou peut-être de la simple curiosité ? Noctis ne connaissait pas beaucoup Alexandre, alors ça n'aidait pas. Sylva quant à elle gardait à son égard une attitude neutre, mais aimable. La décision pour le moins impulsive de son fils ne semblait pas l'inquiéter ou la contrarier outre mesure. Noctis préférait ça. La dernière chose qu'il souhaitait, c'était d'avoir ses beaux-parents sur le dos. Ravus et Luna étaient égaux à eux-mêmes – de ce côté-là, tout allait bien. Quant à son père, il s'était toujours bien entendu avec les Nox Fleuret, alors il se sentait dans son élément et paraissait bien s'amuser.

Pour autant, Noctis n'arrivait pas à se détendre. Il n'avait jamais été friand des réunions familiales, et là, il y avait un peu trop de monde à son goût. Ce que Prompto dut remarquer, puisqu'il attira son attention d'un « Psst ! » et lui montra son portable sous sa table. C'était une énième vidéo de chocobo (très populaires sur Internet), où le chocobo en question poursuivait un pauvre homme sans défense. L'homme se réfugiait dans un arbre depuis lequel il ne put que contempler l'animal furieux qui courait en rond autour du tronc comme s'il était possédé. Noctis explosa de rire, ce qui lui attira un regard noir de la part d'Alexandre... et de son fils.

 _Wow. Le regard qui tue multiplié par deux._

Il se racla la gorge en marmonnant « Excusez-moi » tandis que Prompto se marrait en douce.

« Puisque tu es maintenant certain de ne pas devenir roi, peut-on savoir ce que tu comptes faire de ta vie ? demanda soudain Alexandre.

— Ah ! Bonne question ! » renchérit Regis, au grand désespoir de son fils.

Noctis aurait bien voulu répondre « pêcheur sportif professionnel », mais il avait comme l'intuition que ça n'allait pas plaire à son beau-père. Et le problème, c'était qu'après avoir obtenu son bac, il avait pris une année sabbatique et ne se trouvait toujours pas plus avancé dans ses projets d'avenir.

« Je... je n'ai pas encore décidé, votre Majesté. »

Le roi fronça les sourcils.

« Ça ne te dérange pas, un mari au foyer ? » demanda-t-il ensuite à son fils.

Celui-ci fusilla son père du regard.

« Noctis fait bien ce qu'il veut, ça m'est égal. Du moment qu'il est heureux. »

Charmé par cette réponse, Noctis ne put retenir un sourire. Non qu'il doive éviter d'adopter cette expression, mais il savait qu'il avait tendance à avoir l'air idiot quand il s'agissait de Ravus.

« Ton fils a plus de bon sens que toi », reprocha gentiment Sylva à son mari, qui se renfrogna et ne poursuivit pas sur le sujet.

« Je te trouverai un poste d'ambassadeur quand je serai reine », chuchota Luna depuis l'autre côté de la table, comme si personne n'allait l'entendre.

« Ne m'enterre pas trop vite, jeune fille », la rabroua sa mère, amusée. Puis, elle se tourna vers Noctis : « Ravus a raison, tu sais. Tu es le bienvenu ici, quelle que soit la façon dont tu envisages ton avenir. »

Il hocha la tête pour la remercier. En fait, il devait bien reconnaître que les choses se passaient beaucoup mieux que ce à quoi il aurait pu s'attendre. Ce qui l'étonnait le plus, c'était la facilité avec laquelle sa belle-famille avait accepté la décision soudaine de Ravus. Ils étaient sans doute habitués à ce genre de choses... Mais pas lui ! Il aurait bien aimé avoir un peu le temps de respirer avant de passer d'une fiancée à _un_ fiancé. Mais voilà, Ravus n'était pas du genre à aimer perdre son temps. Il fallait que tout soit vite et bien fait. Quitte à omettre certaines civilités essentielles. Comme demander à la personne qu'il comptait épouser si celle-ci était d'accord. De fait, Noctis était d'accord. Il lui restait juste à savoir pourquoi il se faisait marcher sur les pieds avec une telle facilité. En réalité, il le comprenait trop bien : comme Ravus aimait le dire, il était un petit con. Très amoureux. Et il avait également un faible pour le côté autoritaire du prince de Tenebrae. Conjuguez tout cela, et vous obtenez un prince du Lucis qui, bien qu'un peu offensé, n'arrivait plus à trouver une bonne raison de protester.

* * *

Une semaine plus tard, le moment du départ arriva. Regis était déjà reparti, mais Noctis et ses amis ne pouvaient pas non plus rester là éternellement – du moins, pas pour l'instant. Alors même si le prince du Lucis n'avait pas la moindre envie de quitter la chaleur et la lumière de Tenebrae pour la ville bétonnée et déprimante de son enfance, il le fallait bien. Ce n'était que temporaire, après tout. Il allait se marier ! Il n'arrivait pas à y croire, mais Ravus le rappelait tous les jours à la réalité, et pas forcément de la manière la plus agréable : il avait tendance à l'assommer de détails sur le déroulé de l'événement, mais aussi sur leur future vie commune.

Un soir, Noctis lui rétorqua que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient la moindre foutue idée de ce à quoi allait ressembler cette vie ensemble, alors il fallait arrêter de faire comme si c'était défini d'avance. Pour la première fois (et unique, le craignit-il), il parvint à réduire son fiancé au silence. Ce dernier le regarda d'un drôle d'air qui le mit mal à l'aise, et pour une raison qui lui échappa totalement, il l'embrassa avec une passion qui lui sembla hors de propos.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? protesta-t-il en se dégageant.

— Ferme-la, abruti... »

Et ça avait conclu la 'dispute'. Ce genre de scène se reproduisit plusieurs fois, et Noctis, une nouvelle fois, se demanda si Ravus avait bien toute sa tête. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il réagissait toujours aussi intensément chaque fois qu'il disait ce qu'il avait sur le cœur ?!

Il finit par lui poser la question. Ravus le regarda comme s'il avait demandé pourquoi le soleil se levait tous les matins, un mélange de stupéfaction incrédule, et un soupçon de méfiance. Puis, il se détendit, et murmura d'un air presque rêveur :

« Tu n'as vraiment rien compris, pas vrai ?

— Apparemment, non ! s'énerva Noctis.

— Chaque fois que je crois tout savoir de toi, chaque fois que je crois tout contrôler... Tu fous tout en l'air.

— ...Ok ? Je... Désolé ? »

Mais cette fois encore, Ravus avait mis fin au dialogue par des moyens physiques, et Noctis n'était toujours pas plus avancé. Ça devenait pénible, cette impression de vivre dans un monde cohérent et fonctionnel, alors que lui ne pigeait rien au plus petit début du mode d'emploi de l'univers, mode d'emploi dont tout le monde semblait pourtant disposer, sauf lui. Il arrivait à s'y faire, parce que Ravus était avec lui, et malgré son attitude étrange, s'il y avait une chose dont Noctis ne pouvait pas douter, c'était de son amour pour lui.

Alors, quand le jour du départ arriva, il ne savait plus où il en était. Tous ses repères avaient été bouleversés. Il avait besoin de temps pour prendre du recul, mais pas le moindre désir de partir. À l'ancienne nostalgie qui lui serrait toujours le cœur, depuis tout petit, au moment de quitter Tenebrae, s'ajoutait maintenant la douleur de devoir se séparer de l'homme qu'il aimait. Il l'avait presque toujours ressentie, cette douleur-là, mais cet été, elle avait pris une forme radicalement différente. Parce qu'il n'aimait plus un rêve, mais une personne.

Planté devant la Regalia, face à Ravus, il essayait de réfléchir pour formuler les mots adéquats. Le problème n'était pas de trouver les mots, mais d'identifier les pensées et émotions confuses qui se succédaient : sans savoir ce qu'on ressent, difficile de trouver ce qu'on veut dire. Surtout dans une situation où parler semble à la fois si essentiel, et si vain.

Ravus le regarda avec un sourire en coin. Il posa une main sur sa joue et caressa ses lèvres du bout du pouce.

« Inutile de dire quoi que ce soit. On se reverra bientôt. »

Sur ce, le prince de Tenebrae se pencha, déposa un baiser furtif sur ses lèvres, et, après un dernier regard, fit demi-tour et remonta quatre à quatre les marches du palais presque comme s'il s'enfuyait. Noctis le regarda disparaître à l'intérieur de l'édifice, le cœur battant douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Puis, il grimpa à l'arrière de la voiture et ferma les yeux.

Il s'endormit rapidement, et quand il émergea, il était déjà de retour au Lucis.

IV

 _Deux mois plus tard_

Allongé sur son lit, le regard fixé sur le plafond, Noctis s'ennuyait. Ravus lui manquait. Ces temps-ci, il ne trouvait pas goût à grand-chose. Le temps lui paraissait long, les journées, vides. Il bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et sursauta quand son téléphone vibra. Il se redressa aussitôt, le cœur battant. C'était Ravus ! Il hésita un instant, toujours aussi intimidé même s'ils s'appelaient très souvent.

Enfin, pour être plus exact, _Ravus_ l'appelait très souvent. Essentiellement, semblait-il, pour surveiller ce qu'il faisait... En effet, comme Noctis l'avait vite découvert, le prince de Tenebrae était terriblement jaloux et possessif. C'était exaspérant, mais aussi assez flatteur. Du coup, Ravus lui téléphonait plusieurs fois par semaine, parfois en plein milieu de la nuit, et quand ça arrivait, au lieu de lui expliquer la raison de son appel, il lui demandait de lui raconter sa journée en détail. Et il n'y avait pas de « Mais Ravus, il est trois heures du matin... » ou de « J'ai vraiment sommeil, là... » qui tiennent. C'était comme si son fiancé avait peur qu'il lui file entre les doigts au dernier moment, et Noctis espérait que le fait de se marier et de vivre ensemble atténuerait un peu ses craintes. Sinon, il serait bien obligé de l'informer qu'il était invivable. Et il n'avait _vraiment_ pas envie de lui dire ça. Il n'y avait qu'à propos d'Ignis, Gladio et Prompto qu'il ne se montrait pas (beaucoup) jaloux, probablement parce qu'il avait compris que s'il se mettait entre Noctis et ses amis, c'était lui qui perdrait, et Noctis lui était reconnaissant de l'avoir compris et d'agir en conséquence.

Cette fois-ci, cependant, Ravus ne lui demanda pas ce qu'il avait fait de sa journée. Au lieu de cela, il interrogea d'une voix curieusement rauque :

« Noct, est-ce que tu es seul ?

— Euh... Oui. J'suis dans ma chambre...

— Je vois... Tu es habillé ?

— Ben... Oui.

— Déshabille-toi. »

Noctis resta interdit. Il avait du mal entendre.

« Noct, dépêche-toi. Je suis dans mon lit... sans rien sur moi... J'ai terriblement envie de toi. »

Noctis déglutit, la main crispée sur son téléphone. Merde, c'était nouveau, ça. Toujours sans rien dire, il se leva, alla verrouiller sa porte, puis se rassit sur son lit. Ravus ne pouvait pas le voir, et pourtant il se sentait emprunté, mal à l'aise. Et il avait une érection, aussi.

« Je veux que tu enlèves tous tes vêtements et que tu t'allonges sur ton lit.

— O-Ok... » murmura finalement Noctis, vaincu par la sensualité qui rendait la voix de Ravus tellement séduisante à cet instant précis. Est-ce qu'il était en train de se toucher ? Oui, certainement, à en juger par la façon dont il respirait. Noctis pouvait presque sentir son souffle entrecoupé lui caresser l'oreille. Merde, c'était terriblement sexy !

Il posa vite fait son téléphone et se dépêcha de se débarrasser de ses vêtements.

« Ça y est... » dit-il en reprenant son portable, allongé sur son matelas, contemplant son érection avec une sorte de perplexité. Heureusement que Ravus ne pouvait pas le voir faire ça !

« J'ai envie de te sucer la queue... »

Sérieux ?!

« Tu aimerais ça ? insista Ravus.

— Oui... murmura-t-il, la voix nouée.

— Je... je pensais à tous les trucs que tu fais... et qui me rendent fou...

— Quel genre de trucs ?

— Quand tu te mordilles lèvre quand tu es gêné... cette façon dont tu rougis... Tes yeux qui lancent des éclairs quand tu es en colère...

— Ça aussi, ça t'excite ?!

— Et puis j'ai pensé à la façon dont tu marches, cette façon que tu as d'ignorer ton propre érotisme, même quand quelqu'un le remarque... »

 _Ben, c'est à dire que... Moi, érotique ?!_

« Et après... j'ai pensé au fait que y a plein de gens qui te voient tous les jours. Tu dois leur sourire... et je suis sûr que tu flirtes. Alors si tu étais là à côté de moi, je te plaquerai sur le matelas... Je t'immobiliserai... Je te posséderai et je t'empêcherai de jouir jusqu'à ce que tu me supplies... »

Noctis émit un gémissement involontaire qu'il étouffa aussitôt. Il ne voulait pas que Ravus sache que ce genre de trucs l'excitait !

 _Noct, tu vas l'épouser. Il risque de finir par s'en apercevoir._

 _Certes. Mais c'est pas une raison._

« Et puis après, pour me faire pardonner, je te laisserai me faire tout ce que tu veux... Je serai ton esclave...

— Oh merde...

— ...et je te sucerai à genoux, ta queue tout au fond de ma gorge... Et après je te prendrai encore, je te remplirai, je te comblerai, je t'emprisonnerai. Je te laisserai pas sortir de ma chambre avant de t'avoir pris plusieurs fois et tu ne pourras rien faire pour m'en empêcher. »

Noctis se mordit le dos de la main, l'orgasme grimpant à toute vitesse dans ses testicules, qui ne lui avaient jamais parues aussi pleines.

« ...pour que tu saches que tu m'appartiens.

— R-Ravus, je vais jouir... »

Il entendit un soupir qui était peut-être un rire, mais peu importait. Il laissa venir la délivrance, le corps parcouru de tressaillements tandis qu'il se vidait, le téléphone toujours collé à l'oreille. Il laissa échapper un cri étranglé.

« Ah putain ta voix est tellement sexy... » chuchota Ravus dans son oreille.

Quelques instants plus tard, il se calma à son tour, et un silence seulement peuplé par l'écho de leurs souffle remplaça leurs conversations habituelles. Et tout à coup, Noctis se sentit terriblement vide. Il déglutit, puis dit doucement :

« Maintenant, tu me manques encore plus.

— Pareil, mais au moins, je suis moins tendu. Pas toi ?

— Si... Je suppose. »

Il y eut un nouveau silence.

« Noct ?

— Quoi ?

— Tu te rappelles cette fois où tu m'as demandé pourquoi je te sautais dessus à chaque fois que tu m'engueulais ? »

Ce n'était pas vraiment comme ça que Noctis avait formulé la question, mais il comprit de quoi Ravus voulait parler.

« ...Oui ? fit-il d'un ton hésitant.

— C'est parce que je fais toujours en sorte que tout soit sous contrôle, Noct.

— Je ne comprends pas.

— Tais-toi, laisse-moi finir. Je sais que c'est un défaut mais je suis taillé comme ça. Tu ne le fais même pas exprès, mais tu bouleverses tout, à chaque fois.

— Est-ce que c'est un reproche ?

— Tu vas me laisser finir, oui ?!

— Pardon...

— C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de toi. Sans toi, je serais juste un gros con arrogant. Grâce à toi, je suis un tout petit peu plus que ça. »

Noctis en resta muet. Son cœur s'était remis à cogner, et il avait de nouveau très chaud.

« C'est ça que tu ne comprends pas, Noct. À quel point je t'aime. C'est précisément parce que tu me rends fou que je suis si amoureux de toi. Parce que tu es très différent de moi. Parce que tu as bouleversé ma vie, et tu continues à le faire. À la moindre occasion. Au moment où je m'y attends le moins. »

Noctis déglutit.

« Noct ?

— C'est... pas facile de parler... »

Il entendit Ravus rire. Un rire léger, qui lui fit du bien à l'âme. Enfin, ça, c'était avant qu'il n'ajoute :

« Garde tes larmes pour la nuit de noces.

— Hein ?! Ça veut dire quoi, ça ?!

— Bonne journée, Noct. »

Et l'enfoiré raccrocha.


	9. Chapter 9

**J'aime bien les chiffres rond, alors ça tombe bien. Ce n'était pas intentionnel, mais cette fic comportera dix chapitres. Cela dit, le suivant prendra plutôt la forme d'un chapitre bonus, et il devrait arriver assez rapidement, parce qu'il est déjà en partie écrit dans ma tête ;)**

 **Bref ! En attendant, on a un mariage à célébrer !**

 **Enjoy :)**

 **PS : Je m'excuse pour les références de danse ou mouvements de danse qui pourraient vous être étrangers, mais je suis juste incapable de décrire la chose. Je vous invite donc à vous référer à Youtube pour de plus amples informations...**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE NEUF : It's A Rainy Day***

*Ice MC (oui, celui de la métaphore du téléphone... cf 1er chapitre)

I

 _Quelques mois plus tard..._

« T'as pas une impression déjà vu ? fit Prompto, appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte, tandis que Noctis faisait ses valises dans sa chambre.

— Si, et c'est vraiment chelou, répondit le prince, un peu pâle ce matin-là.

— Cette fois, oublie pas les costumes...

— Après ce mariage, je veux plus jamais entendre parler de costumes, grogna Noctis.

— Ahah, mais tu resteras de la royauté, mon pote. T'en auras encore besoin.

— Grmpf... »

À ce moment, son portable vibra. Enfin, c'était seulement la 21ème fois de la matinée...

 _RAVUS : Tu es parti ?_

Noctis poussa un gros soupir.

« Encore ton fiancé pressé ? fit Prompto d'un air amusé.

— Je sais plus quoi faire ! À ce stade, c'est du harcèlement !

— Dis pas ça, en vrai, t'adore ça.

— N'importe quoi ! protesta Noctis malgré le rouge qui lui montait aux joues et trahissait son mensonge.

— Si tu lui réponds pas, ça sera encore pire », remarqua le blond.

 _Pas faux,_ pensa Noctis en rédigeant une réponse.

 _NOCTIS : Dans cinq minutes._

 _RAVUS : Tu es en retard._

Noctis contempla son écran, interdit. Est-ce que ça allait être comme ça _toute sa vie_?! Il avait vraiment dit oui à ça ?! Il avait informé Ravus qu'ils partiraient _vers_ 10h. Apparemment, le prince de Tenebrae avait compris que ça signifiait à dix heures _pile_.

« Tu es en retard », dit une voix derrière Prompto, comme pour enfoncer le clou.

Ben tiens ! Ignis ! C'est lui que Ravus aurait dû épouser... Ils auraient eu un mariage calculé à la seconde près qui les aurait comblés tous les deux.

« C'est bon ! De toute façon on arrivera que demain alors on n'est pas à dix minutes près !

— Peut-être, mais comme d'habitude, tout le monde est prêt, et tout le monde t'attend.

— J'arrive, putain !

— Le futur marié serait-il nerveux ? s'amusa Ignis en le regardant jeter ses affaires dans sa valise.

— Pas du tout ! cria Noctis. AUCUNE RAISON D'ÊTRE NERVEUX ! » poursuivit-il en hurlant quand son portable se remit à vibrer.

Ignis s'esclaffa silencieusement.

« Tu devrais peut-être éteindre ton téléphone, suggéra-t-il.

— Il va m'assassiner si je fais ça...

— Il est essentiel que tu apprennes à te défendre, Noct. Il n'est pas inhabituel d'avoir un rapport de force dans un couple, mais s'il devient trop déséquilibré... Et chez Ravus, prendre l'ascendant, c'est instinctif.

— Sans blague », marmonna Noctis.

La conversation téléphonique de la veille lui revint à l'esprit. Ravus s'était mis en tête de lui faire la liste de tous les trucs qu'il était censé amener. Noctis avait dit à son fiancé d'aller se faire foutre, celui-ci lui avait répondu que ce serait avec plaisir, mais que pour cela, il devait d'abord 'ramener sa petite queue', ainsi que la liste de choses précédemment citées. Quoi qu'il dise, Ravus trouvait toujours un moyen d'avoir raison. C'était à s'en arracher les cheveux.

Et c'était comme ça depuis six mois. Six mois où ils ne s'étaient pas vus, ce qui semblait rendre le prince de Tenebrae particulièrement irritable. Et plus la date du mariage approchait, plus les appels et les textos devenaient fréquents.

 _Il a peur que tu renonces au dernier moment et que tu foutes le camp, c'est tout._

Cette pensée seule empêchait Noctis de s'énerver pour de bon. Ravus avait un vrai problème avec les choses qu'il ne pouvait pas contrôler, et Noctis était prêt à l'accepter – dans une certaine mesure, en tout cas.

Il termina sa valise, et après s'être escrimé dessus cinq bonnes minutes pour réussir à la fermer, il s'assit par terre en poussant un gros soupir de soulagement.

« J'ai fini ! » annonça-t-il, juste avant de s'apercevoir qu'il n'y avait plus personne pour l'écouter.

II

Le surlendemain, ils étaient arrivés. La date du mariage n'avait pas été communiquée publiquement, de sorte à leur laisser un peu d'intimité pour la cérémonie et les réjouissances qui s'ensuivraient. Noctis et ses amis arrivaient quelques jours en avance, et apparemment avec une telle discrétion... qu'il n'y avait personne pour les recevoir.

Ils sortirent leurs affaires du coffre et se dirigèrent vers les portes de service à l'arrière du palais. Intérieurement, Noctis enrageait : deux jours que Ravus le harcelait au téléphone, et il n'était même pas là pour l'accueillir ! Il était prêt à lui dire sa façon de penser quand il finit par le croiser dans un couloir. Son futur mari était au téléphone et avait l'air plutôt énervé. Il s'éclaira insensiblement en l'apercevant, et ralentit le pas. Assez, en tout cas, pour faire une petite pause, couvrir le récepteur d'une main, et déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

« On se parle plus tard », murmura-t-il avant de continuer son chemin en criant de plus belle sur son interlocuteur.

Interdit, Noctis le regarda s'éloigner.

« Il m'aura vraiment tout fait... » grommela-t-il en reprenant sa valise.

 _Et puis du coup, je vais où ? Est-ce qu'il est du genre traditionnaliste, et on fait chambre à part jusqu'au mariage ? Après tout, il a dit qu'il allait... me faire pleurer pour ma nuit de noces._

Noctis sursauta quand Prompto lui donna une claque sur l'épaule. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il s'était figé en plein milieu du couloir.

« Relax, Noct, tout va bien se passer. »

 _Ça se voit que c'est pas toi qui va épouser un caractériel de la trempe de Ravus._

« Ouais... Si tu le dis. »

Quelques mètres plus loin, il se figea de nouveau. Voilà que maintenant, il tombait sur l'ex de son fiancé !

« Salut, Noct ! s'exclama familièrement Loqi.

— Que... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?... !

— Ravus te l'a pas dit ?! »

Noctis pensa que son grognement était assez explicite pour s'épargner la peine de prononcer une phrase entière.

« Eh bien... » Loqi rigola d'un air embarrassé en ébourriffant ses incroyables cheveux blonds. « Il se trouve que je suis traiteur. C'est... Bah, c'est moi qui m'occupe de la bouffe pour votre mariage.

— Sérieux... ? s'étrangla Noctis.

— Te bile pas, je suis passé à autre chose en ce qui concerne Ravus. T'as rien à craindre de moi. Je suis là que pour la bouffe. Et ce repas va être légendaire.

— Légendaire ? répéta bêtement Noctis.

— Légendaire, confirma Loqi avec le plus grand sérieux.

— Je vois...

— Du coup, je suis plutôt pressé... On se voit plus tard.

— C'est ça... »

Le blond des pubs pour shampoing s'éloigna prestement, et Noctis espéra que les surprises étaient terminées.

Malheureusement, non.

Cette fois, il vit arriver Luna en compagnie d'Aranea, tout sourire.

« Ce soir, tu viens avec nous ! annonça-t-elle. On va faire la fête !

— Euh...

— Dis ouiiiiii, Noct ! s'exclama-t-elle en se pendant à son bras. Pas vrai les gars ? On fait la fête ?!

— Hum... fit Ignis.

— Un peu, qu'on fait la fête ! approuva Gladio.

— Ouais, j'en suis ! » compléta Prompto.

 _Comment ça se fait que je n'ai jamais mon mot à dire ? Ah oui... Il faut que j'apprenne à m'imposer, comme dirait Ignis. Mais comment on fait ça, au juste ?!_

Ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il apprendrait. Il se retrouva presque séance tenante entraîné dans un autre bar de Tenebrae – pas un club gay, cette fois. Tandis que les autres allaient picoler, draguer, danser, ou les Divins savaient quoi, Luna et Noctis se posèrent sur une banquette au fond de la salle.

« Il faut que tu excuses mon frère, dit la princesse après avoir entamé sa boisson. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi nerveux.

 _Ravus, nerveux ?!_

« Il flippe vraiment, tu sais », ajouta Luna.

 _Hein ?!_

« Alors t'en fais pas trop s'il est un peu distant. »

' _Un peu' ?! Il m'a carrément ignoré, ouais !_

« Noct, tu vas dire quelque chose, ou continuer à me fixer avec les yeux écarquillés ?!

— Désolé... C'est juste que ça me surprend un peu, ce que tu dis.

— Tu manques de confiance en toi et ça t'empêche de voir certains aspects de sa personnalité. Quand il s'agit d'amour, il est très passionné et très investi. Alors forcément, éprouver tout ça, ça le met à cran. Il n'a pas décidé unilatéralement de t'épouser pour prendre le contrôle sur votre relation, mais parce qu'il ne veut pas te laisser filer.

— Et pourquoi je ferais ça ?! Et puis d'abord, c'est même pas une bonne raison de se marier !

— C'est pas sa seule raison, évidemment. Mais ça en fait partie. Tu devrais aller lui parler, quand on sera rentrés. Pour le rassurer.

— C'est _moi_ qui dois le rassurer ?! Tu crois que je ressens quoi, en ce moment ?! Et puis merde, c'est lui qui a voulu tout ça !

— Et depuis quand faire des choix, ça implique de ne pas avoir peur des conséquences ? »

Noctis se renfrogna. Luna marquait un point. Ce n'était pas comme si lui-même avait fait beaucoup de véritables choix dans sa vie. D'ailleurs, il était peut-être temps de s'y mettre.

« Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Mais tu comprends, il est...

— Insupportable, je sais.

— Ce n'est pas ce que...

— Noct, c'est l'équivalent de ton enterrement de vie de garçon, et il n'est pas là. Tu peux dire tout ce que tu veux. »

Le prince fixa son amie quelques instants, hésitant, puis se renfonça dans son siège et avala quelques gorgées de son cocktail.

« J'en peux plus, avoua-t-il. Il me harcèle de textos et de coups de fil, et quand j'arrive, y a plus personne. »

Luna éclata de rire.

« Typique ! Tu sais qu'il est comme ça avec moi aussi ?

— Non... Sérieux ?

— Ouais... Moi aussi, il me rend folle.

— D'accord...

— Mais du coup, on pourra se serrer les coudes à l'avenir, ajouta-t-elle en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

— Compte sur moi », approuva Noctis en levant son verre.

Ils trinquèrent et passèrent à un autre sujet de discussion.

« Et toi alors, avec Aranea ?

— Tout roule !

— Je ne savais pas que tu préférais les femmes.

— Moi non plus. Enfin, pas vraiment. Avant de la rencontrer.

— C'est vrai qu'elle a la classe.

— N'est-ce pas ? Et au fait, Noct... Désolée pour tous ces mensonges. »

Il fronça les sourcils, puis secoua la tête.

« J'aimerais t'en vouloir, Luna, mais le truc, c'est que t'avais raison. J'aurais jamais rien fait si tu m'avais pas donné un coup de pouce.

— Ça me fait plaisir. Te sens pas coupable. Moi aussi, j'avais un bénéfice à en tirer. »

Noctis soupira, soudain mélancolique.

« Je me demande à quoi va ressembler ma vie, maintenant... »

Luna se rapprocha et prit son menton entre ses doigts pour tourner son visage vers elle.

« À ce que tu voudras. C'est clair ?

— Très clair », acquiesça-t-il en se demandant pourquoi elle était aussi sérieuse.

Et puis, il comprit. C'était comme ce à quoi il songeait tout à l'heure, à propos des choix. Il laissait sa propre vie l'entraîner dans le courant, comme si elle ne lui appartenait pas vraiment.

« Mais, Luna... Je ne sais pas si je suis capable de...

— Tu en es aussi capable que n'importe qui, l'interrompit Luna. Tu as juste laissé les doutes prendre le dessus. En ce moment, tu es comme mon frère, en train de flipper et de te créer des montagnes imaginaires et infranchissables. La différence, c'est que lui, il adore ce genre de défi. Toi, tu t'en sers d'excuse pour ne pas bouger. Puisque c'est infranchissable, tu as le droit de rester là où tu es. Et bien sûr, tu en as le droit, mais le truc, Noct, c'est que quand tu le fais, ce n'est pas _ta_ décision.

— Merde, Luna... C'est un peu dur à entendre.

— Mais j'ai raison, non ? »

Il hocha la tête, les yeux perdus dans le liquide orangé tirant sur le doré de son cocktail. Devant son silence peiné, Luna reprit :

« Déprime pas, c'est pas une fatalité. Tu ferais mieux de te rappeler que tu vas épouser le mec qu'il y a quelques mois à peine, tu croyais complètement inaccessible.

— Bonjour la pression...

— Oublie la pression. Donne-toi le droit de vivre. Donne-toi le droit d'être heureux.

— C'est un truc d'Oracle, de jouer les puits de sagesse ?

— Nan, juste le mien.

— Ah...

— Allez viens, on va danser. »

Sur ce, Luna se leva et lui tendit la main. Mais cette fois, il n'y avait aucune exigence dans le ton de sa voix, et seulement de la tendresse et une interrogation dans ses yeux.

Il sourit.

« Ok. »

En l'espace de cinq minutes, ils se catapultèrent stars de la soirée, parce que quand il s'agissait de danser, Luna n'avait pas grand-chose à envier à son ex-fiancé. Celui-ci oublia ses états d'âmes et ses inquiétudes, simplement pour profiter d'un moment avec l'une de ses meilleures amies. Ils se laissèrent tous les deux porter par le rythme, allégés du poids de tous les non-dits qui subsistaient entre eux. Ils étaient juste deux amis prêts à poursuivre leur vie et à la savourer comme elle le méritait, même si ça impliquait quelques verres en trop, et un enthousiasme qui ne seyait pas à leur rang.

La situation ne tarda pas à dégénérer en battle de danse. Luna commença à se déhancher tout en se déplaçant avec une aisance troublante sur la piste en dépit de ses talons de dix centimètres, et déclencha un concert de « Ouh ! » aussi choqués qu'admiratifs lorsqu'elle s'effondra dans un death drop d'une brutalité et d'une fluidité sidérantes. Noctis, qui ne voulait pas rester sur la touche, enchaîna sur un numéro de claquettes exigeant un redoutable jeu de jambes – et qu'il aurait probablement échoué s'il portait les mêmes talons que Luna. Sa partenaire, bonne joueuse, applaudit sa dextérité, et ils se lancèrent dans un tango accéléré aussi sensuel qu'agressif, et terminèrent par une performance d'EBM aussi ridicule et qu'hypnotique, ainsi que le style l'exigeait. Tout du long, Luna garda les yeux fixés sur Noctis, avec une lueur de défi qui le poussa à sortir le grand jeu. Aucun enchaînement trop rapide ne lui faisait peur, et de façon plus remarquable, pas une seule fois il ne s'inquiéta du ridicule de la situation. Il y avait pensé quelques secondes, quand Luna l'avait entraîné sur la piste et commencé à danser avec une aisance qu'il s'était senti incapable d'atteindre. Mais son cocktail lui était monté à la tête, et la musique avait fait le reste.

Noctis était ce genre de garçon dont personne ne peut deviner la quantité d'énergie qu'il possède. Sa personnalité standard offrait l'image d'une personne en retrait, apathique. Mais au fond de lui, le désir de bouger, de s'exprimer, et même de briller... pulsait sans arrêt dans ses arrières-pensées, dans cette zone trouble entre le conscient et l'inconscient. Ce désir-là était si proche de la surface qu'il suffisait d'un peu de musique pour l'invoquer, et d'un peu d'alcool et de bienveillance pour l'exprimer. Toute l'énergie qu'il refoulait tous les jours parce qu'il n'y trouvait aucun exutoire, il l'accumulait, et c'était dans ce genre de moment qu'elle rejaillissait, triomphante et brute. La seule chose qui le retenait, c'était cette arrière-pensée persistante : _Tu te donnes en spectacle_. Et dans la tête de Noctis, se donner en spectacle était nécessairement une mauvaise chose. Mais... Luna semblait penser le contraire. Grâce à elle, il oubliait pourquoi la discrétion dans sa vie s'était érigée une sorte de valeur cardinale. Alors, il s'accorda la liberté, au moins pour ces quelques instants, d'oublier toutes les règles plus ou moins arbitraires qui régissaient sa vie, et accepta de se « donner en spectacle ».

Luna et lui finirent totalement essoufflés et en sueur, et ils battirent en retraite cinq minutes pour boire un verre et reprendre haleine, mais juste après, ils étaient de retour sur la piste. Et cette fois, ils furent rejoint par une Aranea éméchée et entrepreante – il fallait dire que Luna était craquante dans sa petite robe blanche bouffante qui s'arrêtait juste au-dessus des genoux – et Prompto qui, comme à l'ordinaire, avait trop d'énergie à dépenser. Ils continuèrent à danser, à se déhancher et à tourner sur eux-mêmes jusqu'à ce qu'ils doivent se rattraper les uns les autres pour que chacun conserve son équilibre, et décidèrent finalement de rentrer.

III

Noctis n'avait certainement pas l'esprit clair quand il alla trouver Ravus. Déjà, il avait failli se perdre dans les couloirs, ensuite, il avait manqué de se casser la figure juste en ouvrant la porte, qui lui avait opposé un peu plus de résistance que prévu. Ravus n'était pas dans le salon, mais la porte de sa chambre était entrouverte. Noctis s'assit sur l'un des fauteuils en face de la cheminée. Après tout, ça l'arrangeait de ne pas avoir son fiancé directement dans son champ de vision pour lui dire ce qu'il avait à dire. Il espéra juste que Ravus était bien dans sa chambre et qu'il n'allait pas parler tout seul.

« Tu sais, moi aussi je flippe, commença-t-il. Je ne sais pas comment réagir face à toi. Ça fait six mois qu'on s'est pas vus, et y a six mois, c'est à peine si on était ensemble. Toi, t'as peut-être peur que je foute le camp, mais moi, j'ai la trouille de pas être à la hauteur. Et il faut que tu comprennes que c'est pas juste un doute passager. Je suis vraiment pas du tout sûr de faire l'affaire pour toi. Et ça paraît logique, d'ailleurs : c'est pas de ta faute et c'est pas un reproche, mais t'as passé une partie de ta vie à me mépriser. Je comprends ! Je t'en veux pas. Mais maintenant, tu veux m'épouser, et je suis complètement largué. »

Noctis s'interrompit, surpris d'avoir sorti une telle tirade. Il continua à fixer le feu de cheminée face à lui, sans savoir s'il voulait vraiment obtenir une réponse. Il en obtint une, cependant, mais ce n'était pas celle qu'il attendait.

« Je t'ai vu ce soir, avec Luna », fit la voix de Ravus depuis la chambre.

Ses entrailles se congelèrent. Il ne dit rien, préférant attendre la suite.

« Ça m'est égal que tu sois un petit con. Parce que c'est vrai, et je le pense toujours. Mais quand tu danses comme ça, l'évidence me saute aux yeux.

— Mais le reste du temps ?!

— C'est pas la question, Noct. Enfin, pas vraiment. Je veux juste que tu comprennes que je t'aime, et ça ne m'empêchera pas d'avoir des craintes, des doutes, ni de m'énerver contre toi. Ni même parfois, si on veut être tout à fait honnêtes, d'oublier pourquoi je t'ai choisi. La vie quotidienne, en couple, ça ne pardonne pas, Noct. Je ne vais pas te mentir là-dessus. Si on s'y met pas tous les deux, on n'a aucune chance. Les gens qui t'ont raconté que l'amour suffisait étaient des crétins. L'amour suffit pour que deux personnes décident de devenir un couple. Le reste ne dépend que d'elles, et pas des sentiments qu'elles ont l'une pour l'autre.

— Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre.

— Se laisser porter par ses émotions ne suffit pas. 'Suis ton cœur', 'la véritable beauté est à l'intérieur', et autres conneries, oublie.

— Oh... »

Ravus tira la porte entrouverte, et vint s'installer sur l'autre fauteuil. Noctis lui jeta un regard de côté. La lumière des flammes jouait sur le dessin fin et affûté de son visage, projetant de drôles de reflets dans ses yeux asymétriques. Il ne portait qu'un peignoir de soie blanche, dont émergea une longue jambe épilée quand il s'assit. Noctis déglutit.

« Mais on peut y arriver, continua Ravus en tournant la tête dans sa direction. Cela dit... Il faut qu'on y croit tous les deux. Et ça implique que toi, tu crois un minimum en toi. Même si c'est juste un tout petit peu. »

Noctis le regarda en clignant des yeux. Il n'aimait pas être percé à jour de la sorte, mais il ne fallait pas non plus être un génie pour deviner ce qui le dérangeait. Et en fait, il fut reconnaissant à Ravus. Parce que, comme sa petite sœur, il le poussait à se dépasser, au lieu de l'engueuler parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à être la personne qu'il désirait être. Mais Luna, c'était son amie. Ravus, son futur mari.

« Et si je n'en suis pas capable ? demanda-t-il, la gorge nouée.

— Je t'aiderai à y parvenir. Tout ira bien. »

Noctis hocha la tête. Il n'existait rien ni personne au monde de plus persuasif qu'un Ravus plein de conviction.

« Maintenant, retourne dans tes appartements. Tu te rappelles ce que je t'ai dit la dernière fois sur le fait de mélanger l'alcool, la danse et le sexe ?

— M'en fous... »

Le prince du Lucis dévisagea son fiancé, qui était resté silencieux.

« Tu comptes sérieusement me mettre dehors ?!

— Je n'ai pas l'habitude de parler pour ne rien dire, alors oui, je suis parfaitement sérieux. Va te coucher.

— Humpf... »

Noctis n'avait pas du tout envie de s'en aller, mais céda. Il était trop fatigué pour avoir envie de s'engueuler. Il se consola en se disant que sa frustration ne durerait plus très longtemps, maintenant.

IV

 _Quelques jours plus tard_

Mariage pluvieux, mariage heureux, paraît-il.

Noctis ne pouvait qu'espérer que ce soit vrai, car il pleuvait à verse ce jour-là. Depuis l'aube, le tonnerre grondait, les cieux presque noirs vibraient d'éclairs... On aurait dit que Ramuh lui-même avait décidé de s'inviter à la fête. Ou peut-être qu'il était jaloux, parce que c'était dans un temple consacré à Bahamut que les futurs époux avaient choisi de célébrer leur union. Tout le monde était déjà entré, y compris leurs témoins, et Ravus l'attendait sur le seuil, parapluie en main. Il avait décidé de se marier en uniforme militaire, et ça convenait très bien à Noctis, qui l'avait toujours trouvé divinement sexy dans son long manteau blanc aux bordure de cuir noir et à la doublure violet sombre.

Noctis s'approcha, replia son propre parapluie, et se planta devant son fiancé.

« Alors... C'est le moment... » murmura-t-il en observant Ravus.

Celui-ci, cependant, ne laissa aucune émotion filtrer sur son beau visage impassible.

Un silence flotta, plein d'appréhension, ponctué par le crépitement léger des gouttes sur le parapluie.

« Toujours partant ? » demanda soudain le prince de Tenebrae, si doucement que Noctis l'entendit à peine par-dessus l'averse orageuse.

Noctis le regarda quelques instants, puis sourit.

« Partant, si tu acceptes d'être un peu décoiffé pour ton mariage, dit-il en écartant le parapluie d'un revers de la main.

— Pourquoi ?! demanda Ravus, confus, mais sans chercher à se remettre à l'abri.

— Parce que j'ai toujours rêvé de t'embrasser sous la pluie, répondit Noctis en se rapprochant.

— Tu as toujours rêvé de m'embrasser sous la pluie ? répéta Ravus, de plus en plus confus.

— Je n'en suis pas sûr, parce que c'était il y a longtemps, mais le jour où je t'ai rencontré pour la première fois... Je crois qu'il pleuvait. J'y ai souvent repensé. Et je n'aurais jamais cru que le jour arriverait où je te rencontrerais à nouveau sous la pluie, mais que je pourrais, cette fois, t'embrasser comme j'en avais rêvé.

— Tu racontes n'importe quoi... Et puis, tout le monde nous attend.

— Tu es déjà trempé, et avoir du retard, ça fait partie du petit manuel du savoir-vivre de la noblesse, pas vrai ?

— Pas du mien... mais... »

Les mots moururent sur ses lèvres. Noctis en profita pour s'en emparer. Ses bras se refermèrent dans le dos de son fiancé, qui le saisit de la même manière, une main sur sa nuque, l'autre au creux de ses reins. Noctis sentit la pluie couler sur leurs visages, il la goûta sur les lèvres de Ravus, frissonna lorsque les gouttes se glissèrent dans le col de sa chemise. Il lui sembla qu'il régnait un silence irréel, un silence crépitant, grondant de pluie. Comme s'ils étaient soudain seuls au monde, à subir la colère des cieux, et que ce baiser ne devait jamais finir.

Enfin, ça, c'était sans compter un « clic » caractéristique et bien trop familier.

« Prompto, t'es sérieux ?! cria Noctis en se séparant de Ravus, avant de lancer un regard furieux à son ami.

— Bah quoi ?! C'était super romantique et ça fera un beau souvenir !

— Je croyais que tu étais le témoin de Noctis, pas le photographe officiel, fit remarquer Ravus d'un ton parfaitement calme, mais aussi parfaitement cassant.

— Hein ? Et alors ? Y a une loi qui interdit de faire les deux ? »

Noctis et Ravus secouèrent la tête de concert, ce que Prompto prit comme la confirmation qu'il avait raison.

« Et puis, c'est pas tout, mais vous êtes pas encore mariés, j'vous signale ! Y a encore des promesses à faire et des trucs à signer. Allez, zou ! »

Et le blond les poussa pratiquement à l'intérieur du temple.

Ils remontèrent l'allée centrale en laissant derrière eux une piste d'eau de pluie, et s'arrêtèrent devant l'autel où les attendait Sylva, qui devait officier ce jour-là. Noctis jeta un coup d'œil à la salle, intimidé. Pratiquement tous les gens qu'ils avaient jamais connus dans sa vie étaient présents, et ça faisait un drôle d'effet. Il croisa le regard de son père, qui lui sourit avec quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la fierté, et qui lui serra le cœur. Dans l'assistance, il reconnut même Red, qui tenait la main de Loqi. _Tiens ?!_ La drag queen lui adressa un sourire flamboyant et un clin d'œil qui le fit probablement rougir. Un certain nombre des Lames royales était également de la partie, dont Cor, qui avait l'air tout à fait sérieux, voire solennel. Mais enfin, ça ne changeait pas trop de d'habitude... À côté de lui, Nyx ne prêtait aucune attention à ce qui se passait, trop occupé à draguer sa voisine. Ça fit sourire Noctis, qui aperçut ensuite Gladio. Son bouclier agita la main en guise de salut. Il lui répondit distraitement, puis remarqua les signes supposément discrets que lui adressait Ignis pour qu'il réajuste sa cravate. Il leva les yeux au ciel et l'ignora. Enfin, il croisa le regard de Luna, qui servait de témoin à son frère. Elle était rayonnante. Il hocha la tête à son intention, et reporta finalement son attention sur Sylva.

La mère de Luna et Ravus en imposait dans sa robe bleu nuit à la coupe asymétrique d'inspiration guerrière, sa longue chevelure blonde rassemblée dans un chignon lâche dont les mèches échappées bouclaient sur sa peau d'albâtre. Elle avait le même regard dur que Ravus, mais ce regard-là pouvait s'adoucir et vous faire soudain vous sentir comme la meilleure personne du monde, en l'espace d'un instant. Ce fut exactement ce qui se produisit quand elle posa les yeux sur lui : d'un seul coup, il lui sembla que tout ce qu'il pensait insurmontable n'était en fait qu'une trivialité. Il lui rendit son sourire, et se tourna vers Ravus tandis qu'elle entamait son discours d'introduction. Et peu à peu, Noctis oublia ses inquiétudes, et la présence de tous ces gens qui les fixaient devint plus floue, comme atténuée dans le brouillard de ses émotions.

Les deux hommes se regardaient sans parler, mais dans leurs yeux, il y avait des dizaines de questions qu'ils se posaient en silence. Puis, vint le moment d'échanger leurs vœux. Noctis commença.

« Si l'honneur existe vraiment, alors aucune promesse ne saurait le préserver. Nul ne peut prétendre contrôler la totalité de sa vie, et encore moins ses sentiments. C'est pourquoi le seul serment auquel je m'engage auprès de toi, c'est celui de ne jamais te promettre quoi que ce soit, car c'est la preuve de mon respect et de mon amour pour toi. En revanche, je m'engage à ne jamais te cacher quoi que ce soit. Et à toujours te dire ce que je veux. Ce que je veux, c'est être avec toi. Et si je suis là aujourd'hui, c'est parce que je veux aussi le dire à ceux qui nous écoutent, et à la terre entière. »

Ravus esquissa un sourire. Il prit ses mains dans les siennes, et parla à son tour :

« Tu as évoqué l'honneur parce que tu sais que c'est la chose qui m'importe le plus. En retour, je te parlerai de la valeur qui compte le plus à tes yeux : la liberté. La liberté ne consiste pas simplement à s'épanouir sans nuire à autrui. La liberté dépend aussi d'autrui. Tu ne pourras être libre à travers notre mariage que si je consens à être moins fier, et c'est l'unique promesse que je te ferai : ma fierté ne t'empêchera jamais d'être libre. »

Ce n'étaient que des mots, mais jamais de sa vie Noctis n'avait accordé autant de crédit à quiconque. Il croyait Ravus. Et s'aperçut dans la foulée qu'il avait toujours éprouvé les plus grandes difficultés à croire qui que ce soit. Le prince de Tenebrae était parvenu à percer sa méfiance, et à s'introduire dans sa vie par la brèche. À tel point qu'il dit « oui » comme dans un rêve, en songeant à peine à ce qu'il disait, comme si, et c'était probablement le cas, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il avait donné sa réponse. Il baissa les yeux et vit au ralenti les doigts de Ravus se poser sur les siens. L'anneau glisser sur son doigt. Se reprit tout juste à temps pour enfiler l'anneau correspondant sur le doigt de son mari. Il releva les yeux. La clarté dans les yeux de Ravus le prit au dépourvu. Pendant quelques instants, il n'entendit que le martèlement sourd, étrangement lent, de son cœur qui battait dans sa poitrine. Ravus se pencha vers lui et posa sa bouche contre la sienne. Ses lèvres avaient encore un goût de pluie.

V

 _C'est bizarre de regarder quelqu'un qu'on vient d'épouser. C'est la même personne, et en même temps, tout semble différent chez elle. Ma vie va entière changer, maintenant. Et je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui m'attend._

« Hé ! Noct !

— Euh... quoi ?

— Je sais que tu planes, mais je t'informe que tu as toujours une existence physique. Et y a plein de trucs à boire et à manger. »

Pendant un moment, Noctis fixa Prompto sans même comprendre de quoi il parlait.

« Oh... Ah ! C'est vrai...

— Ma parole, tu aurais pas bu un petit coup avant de venir ?

— J'aurais bien aimé, figure-toi !

— Bah, c'est le moment pour le faire... Personne au monde pourra t'en vouloir de te mettre une mine le jour où tu épouses Ravus. »

Encore une fois, Noctis fixa le blondinet, muet de perplexité. Puis, il sentit l'hilarité monter en lui. C'était toujours comme ça avec Prompto : quoi qu'il dise, à quelque moment qu'il le dise, Noctis finissait par éclater de rire.

« Arrête de dire des trucs comme ça, putain ! s'esclaffa-t-il.

— Quoi ?! J'ai pas raison ?! répondit le photographe en croisant le bras sur sa poitrine dans une pose de fierté outragée.

— Si, si... Comme toujours...

— Qu'est-ce que tu ferais sans moi, hein ?

— Je me le demande bien...

— Tiens, bois ça, t'as vraiment l'air d'en avoir besoin. »

Noctis accepta la coupe de champagne que Prompto lui tendait, et revint peu à peu au monde réel.

« Il y a... tellement de monde.

— Pourtant, c'est une fête très privée. En fait, y a vraiment pas beaucoup de gens comparé à la liste officielle d'un mariage d'État...

— Que les Divins soient loués pour ça...

— Tu veux dire... Ravus ?

— Hein ?

— Je te rappelle qu'il a tout organisé.

— Ouais... »

Noctis observa mieux la foule alentour et vit son fian-... son mari discuter paisiblement avec Aranea. Bien, au moins, le monde continuait à marcher sur la tête. C'est important de rester cohérent dans son incohérence.

« Oh, et puis tu devrais manger quelque chose, aussi. T'es tout pâle. »

Noctis acquiesça distraitement, et se laissa entraîner par Prompto vers le buffet. Après avoir goûté deux trois-plats, il dut se rendre à l'évidence : Loqi ne mentait quand il avait dit que le repas serait légendaire. En fait, Noctis était à peu près certain de n'avoir jamais rien mangé d'aussi bon. Il songea avec un pincement au cœur que Ravus avait sûrement dû regretter la bouffe quand il avait rompu avec le beau blond... Un beau blond qui se dirigeait justement vers eux.

« Alors ? voulut-il savoir, l'anxiété se lisant sur son visage.

— Euh... C'est super.

— Ah ! Tu m'en vois soulagé... Plaire aux invités, c'est une chose, mais si les mariés n'apprécient pas... Bonjour la réputation...

— T'inquiète pas pour ça... Je te ferai de la pub.

— C'est vrai ?!

— Bah... ouais.

— Content de voir que t'es pas du genre ultra-jaloux comme ton mari... Parce que lui...

— Ouais... je sais...

— Facile de parler de ma supposée jalousie, quand on est un dragueur invétéré comme toi, Loqi », déclara Ravus, arrivé discrètement dans le dos de son ex.

Le blond sursauta.

« Oh ! Euh... Salut. Tout va bien ? »

Ravus le fusilla du regard.

« C'est bon ! Je m'en vais ! »

Noctis regarda Loqi s'éloigner, perplexe.

« Il me draguait pas, fit-il remarquer à Ravus. Et en plus, ce serait plutôt à moi d'être jaloux...

— Aucune importance, balaya Ravus d'un revers de la main. On n'a pas de temps à perdre avec ce genre de choses aujourd'hui. Tu es tout pâle, Noct.

— C'est ce que je lui disais aussi ! s'exclama Prompto.

— Je... un peu trop d'émotions, je crois », fit Noctis d'une voix étranglée.

Ravus lui mit une nouvelle coupe de champagne dans la main.

« Ce soir, c'est pas un problème », déclara-t-il en se fendant d'un drôle de sourire qui ramena une bonne dose de couleurs sur les joues du prince.

D'ailleurs, ça n'était apparemment un problème pour personne. Faire la bringue était presque un euphémisme pour décrire ce qui était en train de se passer. Royauté ou pas royauté... Regis et Sylva étaient visiblement complètement ivres et riaient beaucoup trop fort, une partie des Lames Royales avaient improvisé un battle de danse comme Noctis l'avait fait avec Luna quelques jours auparavant, et le temps que le prince ne se retourne pour chercher Prompto... il le trouva assis à califourchon sur Gladio, en train de lui rouler des pelles. Noctis en recracha aussitôt son champagne. Il regarda Ravus pour savoir s'il était le seul à voir ça. Son mari se contenta de hausser un sourcil.

« Je le savais, murmura-t-il en esquissant un sourire.

— Quoi ?! s'étrangla Noctis. T'as encore activé ton gaydar ? Ou tu te contentes juste de dire 'je le savais' une fois que ça tombe sous le sens ?! »

Le sourire de Ravus s'élargit.

« On dirait que tes amis t'ont fait quelques cachotteries. Je n'en étais pas entièrement sûr. Ce qui m'a permis de ne pas mourir de jalousie pendant les mois où on n'a pas été ensemble, d'ailleurs. Maintenant, on est mariés, ce n'est pas pareil... Enfin, je l'espère. »

Noctis cligna des yeux, interdit. Il balaya la salle du regard et vit le père de Ravus qui contemplait tout ce beau monde en secouant la tête.

« Euh... Ravus... T'es sûr que ton père approuve ? »

Le prince de Tenebrae jeta un coup d'œil dans sa direction et haussa les épaules.

« Il est juste un peu... psychorigide.

— Ah ! Tu dois tenir de lui ! Pas sur les mêmes sujets, c'est tout ! »

Ravus pencha la tête de côté.

« Bon, je vois que le champagne fonctionne... Je dois dire que je te préfère insolent que tout perdu et confus.

— Je voulais pas être méchant... »

Ravus l'ignora et se pencha pour l'embrasser.

« Détends-toi, Noct, dit-il en rompant le baiser. C'est notre soirée. Ne t'en fais pas pour mon père ou qui que ce soit. Quelle importance ? Les Dieux eux-mêmes sont témoins de notre union.

— Dit comme ça, c'est un peu flippant. Mais quand même... Prompto est mon meilleur ami et il m'a jamais rien dit !

— Tu lui demanderas des comptes plus tard. Noct... Il pleut encore... Et je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'attendre des heures. À cette époque de l'année, les jardins sont plutôt agréables... »

Le prince releva les yeux, intrigué.

« Suis-moi », sourit Ravus en lui prenant la main et en l'entraînant à l'extérieur.

Il l'emmena jusqu'à une vaste tonnelle, tout au fond d'un jardin plein de recoins et de sentiers sinueux. L'endroit, niché dans un écrin de verdure, semblait dissimulé au monde entier, l'air était lourd du parfum sucré de la glycine qui colonisait le treillage en bois blanc. Noctis regarda Ravus qui enlevait tous ses vêtements, et s'habillait de nuit. Tout le jardin exhalait une brume intense qui brouillait la lumière des réverbères ponctuant les sentiers, et sous la tonnelle, une douce pénombre invitait à l'intimité. Ravus s'étendit sur un sofa blanc et lui fit signe de s'approcher. Noctis s'allongea sur lui, encore tout habillé, palpitant d'émotion et de désir. Ravus défit sa ceinture et baissa son pantalon, puis s'empara de sa queue.

« Embrasse-moi... »

Noctis s'exécuta, et fit bien plus encore. Et comme Ravus l'avait prévu, il pleura pour sa nuit de noces. Mais pour la seule et unique raison qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux, et qu'il n'avait encore jamais osé faire ce qu'il était en train de faire. Et la sensation était fulgurante, intense à lui en couper le souffle. D'une certaine façon, il se sentit puissant. En contrôle. Et le plaisir qu'il suscita chez son amant, ami, mari, le combla comme rien n'avait su le faire auparavant. À cet instant, il devint autre chose que le jeune homme timide et emprunté qu'il avait toujours été. Il eut un petit aperçu de sa vie future qu'il redoutait tant, et se dit que finalement, ce serait peut-être bien, et peut-être même... fantastique. Tenebrae avait toujours été son paradis, et il avait gagné le droit d'y rester pour toujours. En compagnie de l'homme qu'il aimait depuis si longtemps. Ça paraissait trop beau pour être vrai, mais il décida de ne pas s'en soucier. Ces six derniers mois, il s'était fait assez de souci pour probablement les deux prochaines années.

VI

Quand il revinrent enfin à la fête, ils trouvèrent Gladio sur leur chemin.

« Ravus ! s'écria la Lame royale en pointant sur lui un doigt presque accusateur.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda platement Ravus, pas impressionné pour un gil.

— Je viens d'apprendre que t'es un champion à Final Fantasy. Une petite partie ?

— Ah ! Voilà qui promet d'être intéressant... »

Noctis secoua la tête en regardant son mari rejoindre une table où se trouvaient déjà le jeu de plateau, les dés, les cartes, et tout le bordel qu'incluait ce jeu incompréhensible, plus un Prompto, qui, à en juger par sa tête, venait de perdre.

Noctis s'assit à côté de lui.

« Dis donc, je t'ai vu tout à l'heure, avec Gladio, murmura-t-il.

— Oh... ah ! Ça... »

Le blond s'embrouilla et rougit.

« Pourquoi tu m'as rien dit ?!

— Ben... Tous les quatre, on traîne toujours ensemble. J'avais peur que s'il se passait des trucs entre nous, ça causerait des tensions ou des problèmes.

— OK... » Noctis hocha la tête. « Je comprends, ajouta-t-il. Mais j'aurais préféré que tu m'en parles.

— Désolé, Noct.

— Y a d'autres scoops qu'il me reste à apprendre ?

— Ignis est en couple avec Dino, tu sais, le journaliste... »

Noctis recracha son champagne une deuxième fois dans la soirée.

« Hein ?!

— Il t'en a pas parlé parce qu'il voulait pas que tu t'inquiètes que ça crée des fuites au niveau de ta vie privée et tout...

— Merde !

— Ouais... Je sais.

— Prompto, sérieusement. Depuis la dernière fois qu'on est venus ici, y a plus rien qui a du sens.

— Mais si, mais si... Tiens, regarde, Ravus a utilisé l'anneau des Lucii... C'est audacieux, ça ! Une chance sur trois qu'il en crève... Ah ! Attends, nan ! Il a la carte Faveur divine ! Le p'tit chanceux... » Prompto sautilla sur sa chaise et se leva à moitié pour s'adresser à son camarade – amant et les Dieux savaient quoi encore : « Gladio, contre avec les daemons ! Déconne pas, je sais que t'en as des tonnes ! T'en as acheté tout un pack avec ton dernier salaire !

— Prompto, tu veux que je perde ou quoi ?! s'offusqua Gladio. On révèle pas son jeu à l'adversaire !

— Rah, désolé... j'ai trop bu, moi !

— Eh bah arrête, ou au moins, te mêle pas de la partie ! »

Ravus se fendit d'un grand sourire.

« Des daemons, hein... Même si t'en as un très gros, je risque pas grand-chose.

— Attends, attends, je peux encore te surprendre. »

Une nouvelle fois, Noctis renonça à comprendre les règles du jeu. Gladio jeta les dés et obtint trois six.

« Ah ! La Faveur du Déchu. Ardyn va te rouler dessus, mon pote. »

Ravus contempla ses cartes un long moment avec sa meilleure poker-face. Puis, il en prit deux dans son jeu et les posa devant Gladio.

« En parlant de se faire rouler dessus... dit-il posément. Que penses-tu de ça ? »

Gladio écarquilla les yeux.

« D-Deux invocations divines ?! Mais tu l'as eu où, ton jeu ?!

— On est un champion ou on ne l'est pas », martela Ravus d'un ton suffisant.

Noctis n'avait aucune idée des enjeux de la partie ni de ce que représentaient ces cartes, mais il sentit son cœur cogner rien qu'à entendre Ravus prendre ce ton.

« T'as aucune chance, Gladio », remarqua-t-il avec une confiance sans faille.

Son bouclier le fusilla d'un regard noir comme une nuit sans lune. Mais c'est qu'il prenait tout ça très au sérieux ! En même temps, Noctis aussi se laissait prendre au jeu, même s'il n'y comprenait rien.

« Gladio... se plaignit Prompto en se pendant à son bras, celui qui tenait les cartes. Tu devrais te coucher avant de tout perdre...

— Prompto, lâche-moi et ferme-la ! Je peux encore gagner.

— Ah bon ? fit Prompto en clignant des yeux.

— Bon, écoute, blondinet, tu me fous la paix maintenant, et je m'occuperai de toi plus tard. Pigé ? »

Le jeune photographe écarquilla les yeux.

« Ouais... pigé... j'crois en toi et tout... »

Gladio leva les yeux au ciel, sous le regard narquois de Ravus, tandis que Prompto se rasseyait sur sa chaise en hésitant entre faire la mou et laisser ses yeux bleus pétiller de bonheur. Noctis lui donna un coup de poing dans les côtes pour qu'il arrête d'avoir l'air aussi idiot, même si lui aussi se sentait très heureux et très idiot.

« J'invoque Oméga, déclara Gladio.

— Ok, répondit posément Ravus. Vas-y, jette les dés.

— 9999 de dégâts, annonça son adversaire.

— Et alors ? Tu ne m'as pas touché. J'ai Ramuh dans mon jeu, tu te rappelles ?

— Et ? Ramuh peut rien contre Oméga.

— Sauf si je le combine avec Léviathan, et c'est le cas.

— Oh. Merde. J'ai vraiment perdu, alors ?

— On dirait bien que oui. Donne-moi ta meilleure carte. »

Gladio s'exécuta en grognant.

« Hum... fit Ignis en s'approchant des joueurs. Gladio... promets-moi seulement de ne pas dépenser toute ta prochaine paie pour réparer tes pertes.

— Et de quoi tu te mêles, toi ?! »

Ravus se leva. Noctis aussi. Il préférait laisser ses amis se disputer à leur gré, parce que maintenant, il était suffisamment tard pour qu'ils puissent tous les deux décemment s'éclipser. Et cette fois, le confort d'un vrai lit les attendait pour le reste de la nuit.

* * *

 **J'espère que ça vous aura plu. Ultime chapitre à prévoir. Les aventures de Ravus et Noctis en voyage de noces... Chasse, pêche et... très peu de traditions vous attendent.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Mon propre endgame :) Un chapitre où je laisse à Noctis de multiples possibilités de rééquilibrer le karma. Mais Noctis étant Noctis, le karma a quelque peu du mal à appliquer sa loi...**

 **L'instant musical : _Voyage, voyage_ de Desireless, quoi d'autre ?! ^^ Ou n'importe quoi de l'OST d'Initial D, bien entendu ;) Mais j'ai eu envie de conclure, par nostalgie et sentimentalisme de fin de fic, avec _Stand by me_ que j'ai écouté pour terminer ce chapitre _._ Ce coup-ci, la version de Skylar Grey.**

 **Merci d'avoir lu cette fic qui m'a fait très plaisir à écrire, aussi improbable et stupide soit-elle ! Ça m'a défoulée et ça m'a remonté le moral plus d'une fois. J'espère que vous vous serez également amusés. J'ai eu plus de mal que prévu à conclure cette fic, tout bêtement parce que je m'y suis attachée un peu plus que prévu :)**

 **Une dernière fois pour cette fic, en espérant vous revoir ailleurs : enjoy !**

 **Et enfin, ce chapitre est dédicacé à miidi-nette ! Merci pour tout. Et j'espère que le voyage continuera :)**

* * *

 **ÉPILOGUE : Souvenirs d'un voyage**

 _Do you like my car?_

 _Guess you're ready  
'Cause I'm waiting for you  
It's gonna be so exciting!  
Got this feeling  
Really deep in my soul  
Let's get out, I wanna go  
Come along... Get it on!_

 _Gonna take my car  
Gonna see me  
Gonna drive along 'til I get you  
'Cause I'm crazy... Hot and ready  
But you'll like it!  
I wanna race for you!  
Shall I go now?_

 _Gas gas gas!  
I'm gonna step on the gas  
Tonight I'll fly!  
And be your lover  
Yeah yeah yeah!  
I'll be so quick as a flash  
And I'll be your hero _

_Gas, Gas, Gas_ , sur l'OST de Initial D

I

Noctis fixa les clefs que lui tendait Ravus, incrédule.

« Tu... tu me laisses conduire ?! »

— On m'a retiré mon permis... pour excès de vitesse... marmonna le prince de Tenebrae en détournant le regard.

— C'est vrai ?!

— Arrête d'avoir l'air aussi réjoui, Noct... Et je te préviens, t'as plutôt intérêt à pas l'abîmer...

— Je suis un super conducteur, demande à Ignis !

— Justement... Il s'avère que je lui _ai_ demandé... »

Ravus le fixa d'un regard qui voulait dire : « Et ça m'a pas rassuré du tout ».

Noctis grimaça.

« L'écoute pas, il flippe dès que quelqu'un passe la cinquième... Et puis de toute façon, je te rappelle que c'est _toi_ qui as perdu ton permis parce que tu conduis comme une brute, donc bon, les leçons de morale... »

Ravus émit un claquement de langue agacé et s'installa sur le siège passager de sa Ferrari. Il ne s'était jamais assis là et ça le rendait nerveux. Mais il fallait bien se résigner : c'était ça, le mariage... À choisir, il aurait opté pour la Regalia plutôt que de mettre sa belle bagnole en danger, mais Gladio et les autres l'avaient réquisitionnée pour leurs propres vacances. Il soupira.

« Quoi qu'il en soit... Essaie de rester prudent.

— Pas de problème ! » s'exclama Noctis en s'installant au volant.

Il passa une bonne minute à effleurer religieusement son nouvel environnement : volant, tableau de bord, portière, siège...

« Noctis, t'as l'air d'un illuminé.

— Dixit le type amoureux de sa bagnole.

— Démarre.

— Ouais, ouais, ça va ! »

Évidemment, le prince du Lucis se mit à sourire béatement dès qu'il entendit le grondement sourd de la bagnole, et garda cette expression le temps qu'ils quittent la ville, et son sourire ne fit que s'élargir quand il put enfin lancer la voiture à pleine puissance sur les routes de campagne.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que Ravus commença à blêmir.

La capitale était déjà un labyrinthe tortueux et pentu, mais dès qu'on en sortait, on passait dans des routes de montagne comportant des virages en épingle à cheveux, et pas toujours très bien sécurisés. Alors la conduite de type rallye de Noctis avait de quoi lui donner les cheveux blancs qu'il avait déjà.

Puisque son mari allait passer le restant de sa vie à Tenebrae, Ravus lui avait concédé sans difficulté le plaisir de passer leur voyage de noces au Lucis. Il ne l'aurait jamais admis tout haut, mais il aimait bien le Lucis. Du moins, ses paysages. Et son idiot de prince. Et ce serait sans doute agréable d'y séjourner en plein été... peut-être profiter de la mer... Enfin, ça, c'était s'ils arrivaient là-bas en vie.

Ravus attrapa ce à quoi il pouvait se raccrocher, tandis qu'il fixait le virage qui approchait à grande vitesse.

 _Il va pas freiner. Bon sang, il va pas freiner._

« Les vrais décélèrent en rétrogradant, pas en freinant comme des brutasses », fit remarquer Noctis devant son trouble.

Que pouvait-il répondre à ça, hein ? À part peut-être...

« Je... je ne veux pas mourir... »

Noctis passa de la quatrième à la première en faisant rugir le moteur. Il éclata de rire tandis qu'il abordait le virage avec un coup de volant énergique. Ravus, qui se trouvait du côté du vide, ferma les yeux.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il les rouvrit prudemment. Il était toujours vivant. Et Noctis avait l'air très fier de lui.

« Noct, je vais te tuer... marmonna-t-il d'une voix blanche. Enfin, si tu ne t'en charges pas toi-même...

— Détends-toi... Me dis pas que t'es trop vieux pour ça, hein, Ravus...

— Tu vas tellement regretter ton insolence...

— Ouh ! Ça a l'air chaud quand tu le dis comme ça...

— Ça reste à voir », grogna le prince de Tenebrae.

Mais Noctis n'en perdit pas son sourire.

Le soir venu, il insista pour continuer à rouler, si bien que quand il se retrouva affamé et épuisé, il n'y avait aucun hôtel à des kilomètres.

« Super, et on fait comment, maintenant ? demanda Ravus. On n'a pas de matériel de camping, je te signale. »

Noctis se gara sur le côté et lui jeta un regard de biais.

« Descends, fit-il d'un ton un peu embarrassé. Je vais te montrer un truc.

— Est-ce que c'est quelque chose qui va me plaire ?

— Quelque chose qui va régler le problème, en tout cas. »

Ravus leva les yeux au ciel. Qu'est-ce que Noctis pouvait bien avoir encore en tête ?! Il s'exécuta néanmoins, et attendit les bras croisés que son abruti de mari trouve une solution miracle.

« Bon, voilà, fit Noctis en se frottant la tête. C'est une sorte de secret. Parce que... Disons que c'est pas le truc le plus classe du monde et que chez moi, on aime bien faire des mystères autour des pouvoirs des Lucii. Alors que y a certains trucs qu'on sait faire qui sont... plutôt prosaïques, en fait.

— Mais encore ? s'impatienta Ravus, déjà exaspéré.

— Bah... y a pas que les armes que je peux invoquer. »

Un éclat bleuté jaillit dans sa paume, et d'un geste de la main, tout l'équipement nécessaire pour camper confortablement apparut devant eux. Ravus cligna des yeux.

« Ouais... commenta Noctis en rigolant un peu. Je peux pas invoquer n'importe quoi... Mais certains trucs. Auxquels j'accorde une valeur sentimentale.

— Et c'est le cas de ces trucs ? » demanda Ravus, un peu intrigué maintenant.

Noctis haussa les épaules.

« Ouais. Les gars et moi, on part souvent faire du camping.

— Je vois. »

Noctis rigola encore bêtement, puis se tourna vers le bois qui jouxtait la route :

« Regarde, y a un sanctuaire là-bas. Tu m'aides à transporter tout ça ?

— Non. T'as qu'à les réinvoquer une fois au sanctuaire.

— Ok... »

Noctis suivit Ravus dans les bois obscurs, et par chance, ils ne tombèrent sur aucun daemon ou bête sauvage. Noctis était à peu près sûr que son mari gardait au moins une arme dissimulée sur lui, mais enfin, au cas où... Il n'avait pas tellement envie que sa survie ne dépende que de lui et de ses armes invoquées. Cependant, ils arrivèrent sains et saufs au sanctuaire, Noctis réinvoqua son matériel et de nouveau, il eut l'air gêné.

« Quoi, encore ?!

— Bah... D'habitude, c'est Gladio qui s'occupe de monter la tente...

— Hmm...

— Et... c'est...

— Ignis qui fait la bouffe, compléta Ravus d'un ton désabusé. Et Prompto et toi, vous servez à quelque chose ?

— ...soutien moral ?

— Je rêve... T'as qu'à les invoquer. Ils ont une 'valeur sentimentale', non ?

— Mais je peux pas invoquer des gens...

— T'as qu'à invoquer la Regalia, avec un peu de chance, ils seront dedans.

— Je... suis pas sûr que ça marche.

— Ferme-la et fais le peu que tu saches faire, je m'occupe de la tente. »

Quand il en eut terminé avec la tente, Ravus recula d'un pas et la regarda d'un drôle d'air. Un air... furieux ?! Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien énerver Ravus à propos d'une tente ?

« Euh... Un truc qui ne va pas ? demanda timidement Noctis.

— Cette tente est minuscule, remarqua le prince de Tenebrae.

— Euh...

— Et tu as l'habitude de dormir là-dedans avec Prompto, Ignis ET Gladio ?!

— Bah...

— Et il ne s'est jamais RIEN passé ?

— Pas que je sache... » murmura Noctis, pensif, en se rappelant que Prompto et Gladio étaient en couple. En plus, il avait le sommeil plutôt lourd, alors ce n'était pas impossible que...

« Pardon ?! » s'étrangla Ravus.

Réalisant ce qu'il avait dû comprendre, Noctis piqua un fard.

« Enfin, je veux dire, pas avec moi, quoi ! protesta-t-il. Promis ! »

Ravus soupira.

« Bon... très bien... Je suis trop crevé pour m'engueuler. On n'a qu'à se faire à manger vite fait.

— Désolé...

— Débrouille-toi pour faire la bouffe, et tout est oublié.

— Ok... »

Noctis opta donc pour la sécurité : c'était impossible, du moins en théorie, de louper des nouilles instantanées. Ça suffit à satisfaire Ravus, qui, un peu plus tard, s'assura qu'il se passe au moins deux trois trucs dans cette tente qui lui convienne, et qu'il obtienne une forme de réparation pour l'attentat commis contre sa vie et sa santé mentale en laissant sa Ferrari entre les mains de Noctis.

II

Le lendemain, après s'être fait extorqué la promesse de conduire un peu plus raisonnablement, Noctis reprit le volant, et quelques heures plus tard, ils passaient la frontière et roulaient au Lucis. Noctis s'illumina en retrouvant les paysages familiers. Il avait beau être amoureux de Tenebrae, le Lucis resterait toujours son foyer, sa terre d'attache. Après tout, c'était là qu'il avait grandi, et rien ne pourrait jamais vraiment remplacer ça.

Au fil de la matinée, Ravus se détendit. Noctis avait cessé de vouloir l'impressionner, et ils roulaient maintenant à un rythme de croisière presque détendant. Il commençait à somnoler, agréablement réchauffé par le soleil d'été, quand Noctis se gara sur un parking.

« On s'arrête déjà ? » protesta-t-il d'une voix ensommeillée.

Noctis ne répondit pas, mais Ravus se réveilla très vite en voyant que son mari était de nouveau excité comme une puce. Et ça, ça n'annonçait jamais rien de bon.

« Regarde là-bas, l'étang ! C'est l'un des meilleurs coins à poissons du pays, et j'ai encore jamais eu l'occasion d'y aller !

— Tu... tu veux pêcher ?!

— Évidemment que je veux pêcher ! » fit Noctis en le regardant comme s'il lui avait demandé s'il préférait une salade ou une assiette de frites pour le déjeuner.

Comme il pouvait désormais dire adieu à toute velléité de sieste improvisée, Ravus suivit son mari sur le ponton. Noctis invoqua une canne à pêche, sous le regard atterré du prince de Tenebrae. Pas étonnant que la royauté du Lucis ne crie pas sur tous les toits qu'une partie de leurs pouvoirs consistait à se servir directement dans une quincaillerie surnaturelle. Quant au fait que sa canne à pêche ait une valeur sentimentale pour Noctis... Ravus préférait ne pas trop y penser.

D'abord, il se contenta d'observer. Noctis s'y connaissait, de toute évidence. Mais cette activité n'en paraissait pas moins à Ravus incroyablement ennuyeuse. Il fit un effort pour patienter... Et puis, il en eut assez. Noctis n'avait fait que quelques prises, et rien que des petits poissons moches, en plus. Ravus enleva tous ses vêtements, dépassa Noctis et fit un plongeon dans l'étang depuis le bout du ponton.

« Mais... ! articula Noctis d'un ton choqué. Tu vas faire fuir tous les poissons ! »

Ravus s'ébroua dans l'eau froide et légèrement vaseuse, fit quelques brasses, puis se rapprocha du ponton. Il se souleva d'un bras, attrapa le poignet de Noctis et tira.

« Mais ! Att-... ! »

Dans un _splash_ très satisfaisant aux oreilles de Ravus, Noctis tomba tout habillé dans la flotte.

« Enfoiré ! s'exclama le prince du Lucis en remontant à la surface.

— Quelle jolie prise... murmura Ravus en se rapprochant.

— Hé ! T'es plein de vase !

— Toi aussi. Les fringues, tu peux les invoquer aussi ? Parce que celles que tu portes, je suis pas sûr que tu vas les retrouver quand j'en aurai fini avec toi...

— Déconne pas...

— C'est ce qui arrive quand tu pousses ma patience à ses limites. »

Ravus le poussa ensuite vers la rive, lui arracha ses vêtements et les jeta derrière lui dans la flotte sans la moindre considération.

« Mais... je peux pas invoquer de fringues... protesta Noctis, songeant qu'il allait être forcé de retourner à poil à la bagnole.

— Pas mon problème, marmonna Ravus en lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille.

— Ok mais pas les chaussures...

— Très bien. »

Les chaussures se retrouvèrent donc sur l'herbe à côté d'eux, mais tout le reste disparut dans l'étang.

« Tu sais qu'on pourrait nous voir ?

— Ils sont mal élevés au point d'interrompre les gens qui baisent, chez toi ?

— Non, mais ils pourraient quand même nous voir.

— Peu importe... Touche-moi, Noct... »

Et bien sûr, 'Noct' ne pouvait pas refuser ce genre de demande, surtout quand Ravus employait ce ton à la fois sensuel et quémandeur.

« De toute façon, il était pas si bien que ça, ce coin à poissons, conclut Noctis quand ils eurent terminé.

— Moi, je l'ai trouvé parfait », commenta Ravus avec un demi-sourire, étendu sur l'herbe, les yeux clos.

Et après cinq minutes de persuasion, Noctis parvint à lui faire accepter d'aller lui chercher des fringues dans la voiture.

Après quoi, ils se remirent en route.

III

Le lendemain soir, ils étaient arrivés à Hammerhead. Ravus ignorait pourquoi Noctis tenait tellement à s'y rendre, mais en ce qui le concernait, ça lui était égal. Il découvrait que ce n'était pas si désagréable de se faire balader dans tout le Lucis sans avoir aucune décision à prendre. Et il fallait admettre que l'endroit avait son charme, avec ses bâtiments érodés par le vent, le soleil et le sable, et les étendues désertiques imprégnées d'une féerie presque lugubre qui entouraient la minuscule localité.

Ce soir-là, ils logèrent dans une simple caravane placée près du resto. Cette fois, Ravus prit sur lui et fit de son mieux pour s'abstenir de faire des commentaires sur l'étroitesse de ce logement que Noctis lui avoua de lui-même avoir fréquenté avec ses amis. Ils restèrent longtemps à l'extérieur, à regarder les gens vaquer à leurs occupations, sous le ciel turquoise qui se criblait d'étoiles à mesure que la nuit tombait. Ravus alluma une cigarette et observa la fumée se dissiper dans l'atmosphère tiède de la soirée. Il avait une drôle de sensation... Comme s'il avait perdu tout contrôle sur sa vie, et en même temps, ne s'était jamais senti aussi libre. Il aimait sa vie à Tenebrae... Mais il lui manquait quelque chose. Et ce quelque chose était incarné par le jeune abruti timide et complètement déraisonnable qui lui servait désormais de mari.

Alors, quand il alla se coucher ce soir-là, il se sentait en paix. Complet. Heureux, tout simplement.

Et, le lendemain matin, il comprit que le bonheur et l'amour étaient des faiblesses. Si jamais on se piquait de tomber amoureux et d'être heureux... Alors on avait intérêt à reprendre aussitôt le contrôle de la situation. S'il l'avait fait pendant qu'il en était encore temps... Rien de tout cela ne serait jamais arrivé.

C'étaient du moins ses pensées quand il rejoignit Noctis, qui discutait avec la jeune femme à peine habillée qui était apparemment la mécano du coin. Tous les deux avaient comploté quelque chose... Quelque chose qui visait sa magnifique Ferrari Portofino, autrefois d'un blanc éclatant, élégante, racée, bref... Superbe. Sa voiture. Son trésor. L'autre amour de sa vie.

Il avait dormi trop longtemps... Si seulement il s'était réveillé deux heures plus tôt... À présent, il ne pouvait qu'accepter le sort cruel que les dieux réservent aux hommes de peu de foi. Il ne pouvait que se plier aux caprices d'un destin marqué dès sa naissance par les augures néfastes, et, s'il en avait encore la force, pleurer ce qu'il avait perdu.

Sa Portofino avait été relookée jusqu'aux jantes. Elle arborait désormais un jaune indécent, une indignité encore accentuée par d'ignobles autocollants incluant chobobos, pampas et bombos enflammés. Les jantes rutilaient, rouge vif. Les sièges arboraient une couleur bordeaux qui jurait cruellement avec tout ce jaune, et le rouge des jantes.

Cette mécanicienne devait être le diable incarné pour avoir ainsi attenté à l'intégrité de sa Ferrari en si peu de temps. Et Noctis, un incube venu du tréfonds des enfers, pour l'avoir ainsi séduit, sachant comment il allait ensuite le poignarder dans le dos.

« Ah tiens, t'es enfin levé, fit Noctis en se tournant vers lui. T'es tout pâle ! T'inquiète, c'est du temporaire... Euh... Ravus ? »

Scié, Noctis regarda son mari qui... tomba dans les vapes. Était-il sujet à l'hypoglycémie ? Parce que ce n'était quand même pas le tuning, si ? Le prince du Lucis échangea un regard avec Cindy.

« Je crois qu'il n'aime pas trop les couleurs flashy », commenta la mécano avec un sourire en coin.

IV

Noctis finit par convaincre Ravus que le relooking de sa voiture ne justifiait pas un incident diplomatique entre leurs deux nations, mais de justesse. Il lui expliqua ensuite que ce n'était que du temporaire et le persuada de la laisser comme ça juste quelques jours en lui promettant de se prêter à n'importe quel fantasme exotique que Ravus pourrait avoir en tête. Et faillit le regretter en voyant une lueur intéressée s'allumer dans ses yeux. Mais bon, c'était aussi ça, le mariage : savoir vivre dangereusement.

En tout cas, Ravus garda ses lunettes noires toute la journée dans l'espoir que personne ne le reconnaisse. Noctis trouva ça exagéré, mais il savait bien qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen de raisonner son mari dans ce genre de circonstances.

Le matin, ils avaient pris le petit-déjeuner chez Takka, qui demanda à Noctis si par hasard, ils ne se rendraient pas à Lestallum. Le prince dit que si, peut-être, et le chef en profita pour lui donner une liste de courses... que Noctis, bien entendu, accepta sans discuter. Le soir du même jour, ils se trouvaient donc sur la place du marché de Lestallum, Noctis totalement perdu parmi les stands croulant d'ingrédients dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler de sa vie. Il montra la liste de Takka à plusieurs vendeurs. Le premier lui donna une poudre jaune à la forte odeur épicée... et sa propre requête.

« Vous comprenez, les chasseurs du coin sont débordés... Ça m'aiderait vraiment. »

Noctis regarda le vendeur, puis regarda Ravus, qui l'observait de façon illisible derrière ses lunettes noires, puis regarda encore le vendeur.

« Euh...

— Je vous ferai un prix ! Merci, hein !

— De rien... »

Ravus hocha la tête, comme en réponse à une question qu'il se serait posé à lui-même.

Au stand suivant, Noctis obtint le second ingrédient de la liste de Takka. Du steak de bulette. Ça, les bulettes, il connaissait. Ces bestioles étaient littéralement capables de rouler sur les gens, et son bras droit en savait quelque chose. En réaction au souvenir douloureux, il se massa le bras inconsciemment, puis il prit les steaks que lui tendait le vendeur.

« Vous savez, déclara ce dernier, les livreurs se perdent sans arrêt, de la baie de Galdina à ici. Ou bien, ils vendent leurs stocks plus près. Mes commandes n'arrivent jamais ! Vous pouvez aller me chercher ces fruits de mer ? La récompense sera à la hauteur de vos efforts ! »

Noctis regarda le vendeur, puis regarda Ravus, toujours imperturbable derrière ses lunettes de soleil, et regarda à nouveau le vendeur.

« Bah...

— C'est vraiment gentil de votre part !

— C'est rien... »

Au troisième stand, le vendeur lui donna la farine sans gluten vendue uniquement à Lestallum que Takka demandait, mais bien entendu, ce vendeur-là aussi avait une petite commande à passer :

« Vous comprenez, c'est un ingrédient hyper rare au Lucis. On n'en trouve qu'au Cap Caem ! Et j'ai personne à envoyer là-bas en ce moment... »

Noctis regarda le vendeur, puis regarda Ravus, qui ne disait toujours rien, bras croisés, braquant ses lunettes accusatrices sur lui. Le prince regarda de nouveau le vendeur.

« C'est à dire que...

— Ah ! Je savais qu'on pouvait compter sur vous.

— Si je peux aider...

— Vous êtes super ! »

Cette fois, Ravus secoua lentement la tête, toujours sans rien dire. Enfin, ils quittèrent la place du marché et se mirent à déambuler dans les rues étroites de la petite ville à la température toujours torride. Noctis sentait la désapprobation muette de son mari comme si elle avait formé une sorte d'aura néfaste et glaciale tout autour de lui, et son silence polaire commençait à lui donner la chair de poule.

« Bon, tu vas dire quelque chose, ou me juger sans rien dire pendant le reste de la soirée ?! »

Ravus esquissa un sourire, et répondit tranquillement :

« Je songeais juste que c'était intéressant et beaucoup trop tentant à exploiter...

— Quoi ?!

— Ton incapacité à dire non... »

Noctis piqua un fard.

« Mais je sais dire non...

— Si tu le dis...

— Et puis de toute façon, les endroits où ils nous ont dit d'aller, je voulais y passer de toute façon, alors... Ça fera d'une pierre deux coups.

— Hmm-hmm.

— Arrête de me juger ! Et enlève ces foutues lunettes, ça me stresse de pas voir tes yeux ! »

Le sourire de Ravus s'élargit, mais il n'ôta pas ses lunettes.

V

Ils regagnèrent la chambre d'hôtel et Noctis rangea les achats effectués pour le compte de Takka dans le mini-frigo, juste parce qu'il craignait qu'invoquer une glacière ne déclenche à nouveau les moqueries de Ravus. Puis, il se prit une bière et s'assit au bout du lit, soudain à court d'énergie. Il n'aurait pas pensé qu'un voyage de noces puisse être aussi fatigant. Il fallait dire que son mari n'était pas de tout repos, non plus ! Il s'y attendait en l'épousant, mais quand même. Au moment où il se faisait ces réflexions, Ravus sortit de la salle de bain, ceint d'une serviette blanche, encore tout humide. Noctis laissa son regard s'égarer sur l'anatomie avantageuse de son mari tandis que celui-ci piochait des vêtements dans sa valise. Et soudain, il se demanda quel pouvait bien être ce fantasme exotique qu'il lui avait promis de réaliser. Le fait de ne pas savoir commençait à l'angoisser. Il réfléchit, le regard perdu sur la chute de reins de son époux. Faire l'amour dans un lieu public ? Se déguiser ? Jeu de rôles ? BDSM ? Les sous-vêtements comestibles ? Un plan à trois ? Essayer les filles ?

Se sentant probablement observé, Ravus se releva et se tourna pour le regarder.

« Tu en fais une tête... C'est mon corps à moitié nu qui t'angoisse comme ça ? »

Noctis secoua la tête, confus. Pourquoi fallait-il que Ravus lise aussi aisément sur son visage ? Ça lui donnait toujours un avantage, puisque le prince de Tenebrae, lui, était doué en poker-face.

« Ha ! Je sais à quoi tu penses... Hmm... Voyons voir. Ça implique plusieurs choses. »

Il se pencha à nouveau vers sa valise, y prit un objet qu'il balança sur le lit, et le regarda avec un grand sourire.

« Ça, et un dîner. »

Noctis observa prudemment l'objet.

« Oh, et j'ai oublié le dernier détail », sourit Ravus en lui montrant une télécommande.

Noctis eut la nette sensation de sentir le sang quitter son visage, et pourtant, au même moment, une rougeur embarrassante afflua sur ses pommettes.

« Ça sera sans doute un peu inconfortable, continua Ravus. Enfin... pour toi. Mais seulement au début... et ça en vaudra la peine.

— Je sais pas si je peux faire ça, Ravus... »

Le prince de Tenebrae prit une expression peinée qui fonctionna malgré le fait que Noctis sache qu'elle était artificielle. C'était ça, d'être dingue d'un type trop beau, trop sûr de lui, et qu'il avait commis la bêtise de vouloir épouser.

« Quand tu m'as fait la morale sur la difficulté de créer un couple qui dure, je m'attendais pas à ce genre de difficultés... »

Ravus le contempla un moment, puis alla s'asseoir sur le lit à côté de lui. Noctis sentit l'odeur boisée de son déodorant, et un frisson se coula insidieusement entre ses vertèbres.

« Ce n'est pas une obligation, dit Ravus. Je trouverai un autre moyen de me venger en ce qui concerne ma Ferrari... C'est pas les idées qui me manquent, à vrai dire. Vois ça comme une suggestion. Il se pourrait bien que d'ici quelques heures, tu t'offres l'une des meilleures nuits de ta vie, juste parce que tu l'auras attendue pendant très, très longtemps... »

Ravus termina sa phrase en la lui chuchotant à l'oreille, et un nouveau frissona cascada dans son dos.

« Ok... s'entendit-il murmurer. Mais j'ai besoin de deux autres bières, minimum. »

Ravus sourit, écartant une mèche de cheveux de son visage avant de poser un baiser sur sa joue.

« Ce que tu voudras, amour. »

Il avait un don. Pour le convaincre de n'importe quoi. Il fallait entendre ce timbre grave et vibrant, aussi... Ah oui, et puis... il ne savait pas dire non, après tout, pas vrai ? Mais en ce cas précis, ce serait peut-être, en insistant sur le 'peut-être', une bonne chose.

Une heure plus tard, ils sortaient pour dîner en ville, Noctis un rien emprunté, mais en fin de compte, il n'était pas sûr que son attitude diffère beaucoup de l'ordinaire. Il s'assirent en terrasse, dans un coin exposé aux derniers rayons du soleil. Comme toujours à Lestallum, il y avait beaucoup de monde dans les rues, un groupe improvisait un concert de salsa dans un coin de la place, les gens riaient, fumaient, buvaient et discutaient sans sembler se soucier de quoi que ce soit au monde, à part de remplir leur verre.

« Donc, résuma Ravus en dégustant son apéritif, le lac Vesper, le cap Caem, la baie de Galdina. C'est ça la suite ?

— Ouais... » fit Noctis, gêné, et un brin angoissé.

Chaque fois que Ravus faisait mine de tendre les mains vers ses poches, il se raidissait. Et Ravus ne manquait jamais de le remarquer, ce qui accentuait son embarras.

« Détends-toi, Noct.

— J'essaie, figure-toi », grommela-t-il en finissant son verre cul sec.

Ravus attrapa sa main sur la table, et serra ses doigts entre les siens.

« Chaque fois que je te regarde, murmura-t-il, je vois une personne que je ne peux pas contrôler, peu importe les jouets que je peux utiliser sur toi.

— C-Comment ça ? » demanda Noctis, confus.

Un dildo vibrant à l'aide d'une télécommande, lui, ça lui paraissait plutôt un bon moyen de prendre le contrôle sur quelqu'un.

« Tu crois que tu es facile à avoir ? » demanda Ravus avec un sourire presque rêveur, ce qui augmenta la confusion de Noctis.

Il se décala sur sa chaise et observa son mari en essayant une énième fois de lire sur son visage.

« Ce n'est pas parce que tu es timide et que tu sais pas dire non que je peux t'atteindre, continua Ravus. Ce n'est pas non plus parce qu'on est mariés. Je te regarde, et je vois quelqu'un qui m'échappe. »

Noctis le fixa avec de grands yeux.

« Je ne comprends pas... »

Il ne vit même pas, cette fois, le mouvement de Ravus. Le dildo se mit à vibrer, en sourdine, très doucement dans ses entrailles.

« Laisse-moi croire que tu es à moi. »

Il cligna des yeux.

« Mais je...

— Je ne fais que jouer. J'aime l'idée que tu sois à moi, mais ce n'est que l'idée que j'aime, et en fait, ce que j'aime par-dessus tout, c'est que tu ne le seras jamais... à moi. »

Noctis prit le temps de peser ces paroles. Ça lui plaisait plutôt bien. Et il aimait aussi le fait qu'ils puissent partager, en plein lieu public, quelque chose d'incroyablement intime, sans que quiconque ne puisse s'en rendre compte. Ça... et le fait que l'instrument de torture made in Tenebrae l'excitait sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Ravus avait raison... Il n'avait qu'une putain d'envie : rentrer, vite. S'extraire ce jouet de l'enfer et le remplacer par une queue bien vivante. Par quelqu'un qui avait envie de lui, et qu'il désirait désespérément. Le dildo réveillait ses instincts, s'adaptait un peu trop bien à son corps, le détournait de son repas pourtant délicieux.

La tension induite par le fait qu'il ne savait pas quand, et selon quelle intensité, la chose diabolique allait se remettre à vibrer en appuyant sur ses terminaisons nerveuses les plus intimes, lui apportait autant d'anxiété que de désir. Et cette même anxiété mêlée à l'embarras acidulait son désir, le nuançait, en faisait quelque chose d'étrange et inédit, et il n'avait pas encore décidé si c'était vraiment agréable ou pas.

Plus les minutes passaient, plus le décor se troublait. Il était passé dans un autre monde... Un monde qui impliquait un lit et une chambre fermée, pas une terrasse de resto. Là aussi, Ravus, avait eu raison. Il n'était pas le dernier pour avoir envie d'une partie de jambes en l'air en général, mais c'était très différent d'en avoir très envie quand on ne pouvait pas le faire. Et cependant... le jeu de Ravus, la façon dont il utilisait sa télécommande pour le perturber... ça avait aussi quelque chose de très intime. De tendre. Quelque chose qui n'appartenait qu'à eux. Ça lui rappelait d'autres moments qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble. D'autres moments où ils avaient cherché à travers leurs corps un point d'harmonie de l'esprit. Ça lui rappelait tous les moments où ils s'étaient conjugués au présent, tous les deux.

Il était tard... L'ambiance festive avait doucement cédé la place à la mélancolie et à la nostalgie. Le concert de salsa avait été remplacé par de vieilles chansons jouées avec des guitares.

 _When the night has come  
And the land is dark  
And the moon is the only light we'll see  
No, I won't be afraid  
Oh, I won't be afraid  
Just as long as you stand  
Stand by me_

 _If the sky that we look upon  
Should tumble and fall  
Or the mountain should crumble to the sea  
I won't cry, I won't cry  
No, I won't shed a tear  
Just as long as you stand  
Stand by me_

Et Noctis s'aperçut qu'il avait les larmes aux yeux. Au même moment où Ravus se pencha sur ses lèvres pour l'embrasser... au même moment où cette vibration qu'il espérait de toute son âme discrète recommença, plus intense.

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu essaies de faire ? dit-il d'une voix étranglée. Si c'est pas de me contrôler ?

— Me frustrer... autant que je te frustre. »

La vibration monta encore en intensité, et les lèvres de Ravus revinrent cueillir les siennes.

« Ce qui m'excite le plus, c'est de sentir, même en essayant par des moyens détournés, que tu m'échapperas toujours. Noct... Je ne veux pas que tu me supplies... Je veux que tu me fasses sentir comme si moi, je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de te supplier. Même si c'est toi qui as un dildo dans le cul. »

Noctis ne put pas s'empêcher de sourire à ces paroles.

« Ok, ça c'est dans mes cordes... Continue... »

Ravus contempla l'éclat mouillé dans les yeux de Noct. Son désir pour lui, c'étaient ses étoiles. Chaque fois qu'il appuyait sur cette télécommande, c'était lui-même qu'il rassurait et qu'il satisfaisait. Plus personne autour n'aurait pu rien y comprendre. Il attrapa son mari par la nuque et l'embrassa avec gourmandise par-dessus leurs assiettes encore fumantes. Il ne se rappelait même plus depuis quand ils étaient passés au plat principal.

« Tu es plus détendu ? demanda-t-il doucement, d'une voix légèrement rauque, au terme du baiser.

— Tout l'inverse... chuchota Noctis. Mais pas pour les mêmes raisons que tout à l'heure » avoua-t-il ensuite du bout des lèvres. Légèrement tremblantes, comme s'il s'apprêtait à éclater de rire. Ou à pleurer. Ravus l'embrassa encore.

« On peut rentrer, maintenant ? demanda Noctis, la tête pleine de vertige.

— Et le dessert ? répliqua Ravus, tout près de ses lèvres.

— L'hôtel nous a laissé des chocolats sur l'oreiller. On n'aura qu'à les manger après... »

Ils laissèrent donc l'équivalent de l'addition et un gros pourboire, histoire d'être sûrs d'avoir payé assez sans avoir regardé ladite addition, et s'enfuirent dans leur chambre d'hôtel.

Aussitôt qu'ils regagnèrent le lit dans une belle confusion impliquant des pertes d'équilibre, des vêtements à moitié enlevés et des bouches trop pressées, Ravus retira tout doucement le dildo, et le remplaça une minute après. Alors, il n'exista plus rien que les notes de musique dans la nuit, la sueur, la peau, les mouvements contraints par le désir. Il n'y avait plus rien à dire. Une crispation, un frisson, un gémissement. Leurs corps se parlaient dans la nuit torride de de Lestallum, et ils réalisèrent cette nuit-là que leur mariage comporterait de nombreuses nuits comme celle-là, avec beaucoup plus d'incertiude que de promesses. Qu'il leur faudrait tâtonner tous les jours. Qu'à chaque fois qu'ils se toucheraient, ce serait une énième première fois.

VI

« Alors on repasse chez Takka et on rentre ? »

Noctis jeta un coup d'œil sur son mari, étalé sur un transat, l'image même du vacancier qui n'a pas assez vu le soleil dans l'année, mais qui sait en profiter.

« Ouais... T'as du boulot et moi, faut que je décide quoi faire de ma vie... »

Noctis se redressa et regarda la lumière blanche et éclatante qui ricochait sur toutes les minuscules vagues de l'océan. Son portable vibra. Il le repêcha dans la poche de son short.

 _LUNA : Tout va bien pour toi ? J'espère que c'est pas pour tout de suite, le divorce..._

Il sourit, puis composa sa réponse en plissant les yeux dans la vive lumière renvoyée par le sable blanc de la plage.

 _NOCTIS : Pas pour tout de suite, non._

 _LUNA : Vous rentrez bientôt ?_

 _NOCTIS : Demain._

Il fourra à nouveau son portable dans sa poche et regarda le ciel bleu, si bleu qu'il lui en donnait le tournis.

« Ce n'est que le début, Noct... »

Ravus avait toujours les yeux fermés, le visage impassible.

« J'ai hâte de rentrer, continua le prince de Tenebrae. Et de commencer le reste de notre vie. »

Noctis se rallongea sur son transat.

« Ok. Mais ça attendra demain. Moi, j'ai envie de profiter du reste de notre journée. »

Ravus ne répondit rien, et Noctis ferma les yeux. Le soleil réchauffait sa peau. La mer grondait à deux pas. Il attrapa la main de Ravus, et sombra dans la douce léthargie des trop longues journées d'été. Celles qui continuent pour toujours, quelque part dans un coin de la conscience, et auxquelles on retourne chaque fois que le monde devient trop froid. Il profita du reste de sa journée. Il s'y perdit. Le soleil lui donna trop chaud, et son esprit s'égara entre la mer et le ciel. Et une partie de lui resta là-bas. Égarée entre la mer et le ciel.


End file.
